Naruto goes to? What? Not Hogwarts?
by Meinos Kaen
Summary: The elemental countries and the magic countries made an agreement, and there is to be an exchange student. Naruto is chosen, and Dumbledore takes him to his school of wizardy and magic... But... It's not Hogwarts! Parings to be decided HPXNaruto Crossover
1. Naruto goes to

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… Sigh… Kishimoto-san, you're one hell of a fortunate man… I don't own neither Harry Potter! Damn… J.K. Rowling… Two of the richest persons on this world!

"Talking"

"_Thoughts_"

Well… What to say… Mah! I came up with this Fic right after seeing the fourth movie, on Saturday the third of December. I think that it's quite original… Well, enjoy!

**Prologue**

"So… Why have you called us here, Hokage-sama?"

The council of Konohagakure no Sato was having a reunion to discuss a matter of enormous importance. The elemental countries knew of the existence of magic from eons. Even in the great Shinobi War some fugitive mages fought along-side with the shinobi. But they preferred to maintain distances between the different places. Now, the situation was changing. The Prime Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge and other ministers of the magic parliament and the Masters of the most important school of magic had a meeting with the various Kages and Daymio, and made agreements to exchange of culture and knowledge. One of the agreements was to exchange even people, or students. Some shinobi were going to live in the magic countries, and some mages in the elemental countries. And some youngsters were going to study at the school of the other countries. The problem was… To decide who. That's why the council was reunited, summoned by the Sandaime.

"Now that I've explained the situation, we are to select one student of our country."

"Hokage-sama, it's certainly a great idea, but… I don't think that anyone of the parents will allow the thing. The maximal aspiration of a great ninja is for his son/daughter to become even stronger."

"Uhm… That's true… So, I'm saying, we're now forced to do it, but I don't want to force anyone of the parents… We have to find another solution…"

"Hokage-sama… Actually… I have an idea."

"Yes?"

"This way we'll respect the agreement and we'll get rid of a danger for our village, Hokage-sama… I propose to send the Kyuubi brat."

"!"

All the council started to murmur and whisper, the most of them in agreement. The Hokage made sign with his right hand to shut up. He was now very tense.

"We can't send Naruto, out of all people. We…"

"Why not, Hokage-sama? First thing, he's the demon who destroyed this village. And then… I have here the results of his academic tests. He was the dead last, it seems. We'll not lose any valuable ninja, in the process."

"… Even like this…"

"And… He could come back to this country every summer, right, Hokage-sama? If it's his ninja status that worries you, we'll promote him to genin even if he'll not sustain the Genin Exam."

"…"

The council started to murmur even more loudly, and the Hokage made another sign with hands. He then massaged his temples with the right hand. A headache was coming.

'Sorry, Naruto… But neither the Hokage can do anything against the whole council… First the revelation about your secret, and now this… Poor boy.' "… I agree with the arrangements. The transfer student will be Uzumaki Naruto."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT! THAT'S NO FAIR!"

"Naruto, please… You must understand… The council…"

The Sandaime assigned to Iruka the 'mission' to tell Naruto about his transfer. Naruto felt his world falling, crumbling to pieces. He was almost crying.

"That's… No fair… I want to be a Ninja… Not a mage!"

"Naruto, please… This is an important mission assigned to you by the elemental countries… You are to develop the relations between mages and shinobi…"

"That's bullshit! They only want to get rid of me! Nobody wants me here… Except you, ojii-san Sandaime Hokage, the old man and his daughter at the Ichiraku…"

"Naruto…"

Naruto was now crying, looking at the floor, with his hands clenched in fists. Iruka felt like a dagger stabbing him.

"The council… The villagers… The village itself…"

"No, Naruto… Don't say it…"

"I HATE THEM ALL!"

And with that, Naruto was off, running while crying his soul out, outside of the academy. Iruka tried to stop him, but he was already gone. Iruka sighed, and clenched his fists. He convinced himself that the most important thing to do at the moment was to communicate the thing at the other graduated students. He entered his classroom, where the students where murmuring. First the surprise about Naruto being graduated, then Iruka sensei ask him to come outside, and then they heard yells, and a clear 'I HATE THEM ALL!' as last sentence. They noticed that Naruto was not there anymore.

"Well… Let's start assigning the teams…"

"Iruka-sensei? Where is Naruto?"

"… Naruto will be no longer in one of the teams. He has been chosen for being a transfer student to the magic countries."

"!"

The class started to murmur and whisper. A lazy Nara awakened from his slumber, and a shy Hyuga heiress was trembling and biting one of her fingers. A pink haired girl was yelling in joy, and the only Uchiha was cool as usual. Iruka was looking at his desk, his hand grabbing it so strong to almost crush his sides.

'Sorry… Naruto…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto ran home, to find a lonely place to stay alone, but he found his few things in a bag outside his house, closed. The owner heard the news, it seemed… Naruto wanted to shout, to shout and scream like he haven't done ever before… And so he did it. An enormous scream, which lasted few seconds. Once finished, Naruto was on his knees, still crying. Then he ran one more time, till he was tired. He ended up stopping on the head of the Yondaime. He stopped to think, finally. He seated on the ground, and looked at the village.

'Fine… If this village doesn't want me around, then I'll go away. They don't deserve me… But they'll remember of me! I'll put my ultimate prank… Right here on the Hokage's faces! Let's get down to business!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto, after a great work was walking for Konoha… He had no place to stay, actually. He was sweaty and hot, but the fatigue was worth the effect. He couldn't wait to see his prank going all out. Then, he saw Iruka approaching him, exhausted.

"Iruka-sensei…"

"Naruto… You baka! I'd not finished yet talking!"

"Sorry…"

"… Well, I was saying that the mages will come and take you in two hours. So, you should get ready."

"WHAT! TWO HOURS! I'M SWEATY AND FULL OF DIRT AND THEY ALREADY KICKED ME OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"WHAT! Tsk… Ok, let's go to the hot springs."

"Aye aye, captain!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the meanwhile, a shinobi team was coming back from a mission. Suddenly, they felt something like flying over their heads. They looked up in the sky, to see what seemed like a strange carriage pulled by… By… By white winged horses!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We should arrive in an hour…"

"Thanks, Jeeves."

In the strange flying carriage were two men. One was quite old. He was wearing a long blue and silver coloured dress, a long pointed hat and a pair of half-moon glasses. He was reading a book, called "The great Shinobi war". He had a long white beard. The other man was a… A… A giant. He was wearing an enormous leather jacket, which covered his entire body. Under the jacket a pair of giant boots could be seen, and he had incredibly long hair and beard, black, this time. He was at least 2mt of height. He was looking outside the carriage door, at the vast plains and forests of the elemental countries. Suddenly, the older man closed his books, and started caressing his beard, like thinking.

"They are quite skilled warriors, these shinobis…"

"Yeah… 'Nd they live in a 'uite beautiful land…"

"But they are killing machine, as well… Trained at young age to fight and to learn how to kill in the most silent and less dangerous way… Poor children… All because of this world…"

"Shinobi 're instruments to kee' peace…"

"Or to keep going wars, who knows… Well, I'm glad we'll be able to change the destiny of at least one of these children… … And to do something else, from what I heard about this boy. What was his name?"

"Mah… Manuto… Naturo… Something like tha'. Yeah… But… We'll sure 'ave trouble with the little 'arry, in the future… Are we going to take care of this one as well?"

"No, my dear Hagrid… Unfortunately, I don't think we'll be capable of doing something like taking care of two so special boys. So, the boy will be studying in another school. I asked this favour to one of my friends, great expert of demonology… Actually, it's been difficult to persuade, but the trump card was the Kyuubi. Eheheh…"

"Yeah… I 'nderstand why… Man, that boy will be in serious troubles…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bleah… Even perfume!"

"Hey… You'll stay in their country for years, and you'll return here only at summer and maybe at Christmas. You must make a good impression."

"Yeees… Now, let's get dressed."

Naruto was forced by Iruka to wash carefully, and to even put on perfume. While he washed, Iruka washed his clothes. What he could have possibly done, to get so drenched of sweat, he didn't have a clue. Now Naruto was fresh and clean.

"I bet you're making fun of me…"

"Naaah… Oh, there they are."

"Uh?"

Naruto looked around, but he couldn't see anyone, nor in nor out the Konoha gates.

"Iruka-sensei, what the hell are you…"

"Up, Naruto."

"Up? … !"

Naruto looked up. And his jaw fell down. Upon him a carriage, pulled by white winged horses, was descending from the skies. Naruto fell on his butt, in awe, muttering "Ca-Ca-Ca", "Ho-Ho-Ho" and "Fly-Fly-Fly" every once and then, pointing at the carriage with his right index finger. The carriage landed, and Naruto quickly backed when he saw that something was coming out of it. Someone, though. The two men exited the carriage. Naruto almost cracked his neck, to see all the height of the man in front of him. He was enormous!

"Hello. You must be Iruka-san."

"Hello. And you must be Mr. Dumbledore."

"I-Iruka-sensei… Who are these weirdoes?"

"NARUTO NO BAKA! DON'T TALK LIKE THIS TO MISTER BUMBLEDORE! HE'S THE GREATEST MAGE OF THE MAGIC COUNTRIES!"

"Ohohohohoh… This must be Naruto-kun… It's like your Hokage described him: a little ball of energy."

"E-Excuse me… But those horses…"

"Oh. You noticed our friends. Beautiful creatures, right?"

"Y-Yeah… But I've never seen something like this…"

"Touch them, if you want. They don't bite."

"R-Really?"

Naruto slowly approached the strange, beautiful creatures. One of them noticed him, and turned towards him, snorting slightly. Naruto backed off, but then he locked his gaze with the one of the creature. His look… Was warm… Friendly. Naruto caressed his head, and then he began to stroke his mane. Then he stretched his hand towards his wings. They were even more soft that his mane. Dumbledore smiled at the sight of the young boy discovering new things, hypnotized by simple animals like… Well, not so simple, at least for a shinobi.

"Mr. Dumbledore… They… They have wings… Because of… Of magic?"

"No, Naruto. We call them magic creatures, but these, like many others, born naturally."

"Wow… Amazing…"

"Ohohoh…" 'Interesting boy… It's a shame I'll not be capable of seeing him growing up…'

"You know, Iruka-sensei… Maybe all this magic thing isn't that bad… When we leave!"

"Whenever you want, Naruto-san. Where are your belongings?"

"Ehm… I've never had belongings, sorry."

"Ahhh… I forgot. Hokage-sama told me of the harsh treatment of your village… He gave to me even the money for your maintenance too. Well, jump in, Naruto-kun."

"Uoss! Thanks, Mr Dumbledore! Ehm… Almost forgot. What's your name?"

"Me? Ohhh… I'm Rubeus Hagrid. 'Ice to meet ya."

"Hi, Hagrid-san! Now, let's go!"

Naruto jumped euphorically into the carriage, with the three men outside smiling. Iruka had seen Naruto so happy only few times in his life. Hagrid followed him, and Albus was to follow too, but Iruka stopped him, politely.

"Mr Dumbledore… I request this as a personal favour… If Naruto is not allowed to send letters or something like that, could you please keep me informed about his situation?"

"… Don't worry, Iruka-san. Naruto will be free to write to anyone, without restrictions."

"… Thanks."

Albus Dumbledore entered the carriage, and seated on the right side of Naruto. Naruto was looking around. He couldn't believe that in a small carriage could stay a house. Hagrid was explaining him the basics of magic, when Naruto noticed a clock on the wall. 2:58 PM.

"Ahh… Only two minutes left…"

" 'Wo minutes left? Left for what?"

"You'll see… But I suggest to head away from Konoha… Ihihih…"

"…" 'This feeling… Remembers me of James…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While the carriage was flying away, Iruka was waving his right hand up in the air. Suddenly, Naruto exited the carriage with the head, and said to Iruka: "Jump upon a roof!". Iruka got puzzled, and then he heard something, like an explosion, on the Hokage Mountain. Then he followed the advice, just in time. A manhole cover jumped up in the air, ejected by a jet of green slimy liquid, which smelled like… Like… Like something terrible! Iruka looked around, and all the manhole covers of Konoha were soon suspended in the air by green slime, and what seemed like a waterfall of the same green slime covered the Hokage Mountain. A large vein appeared on the face of Iruka. Then another one. Then…

"NARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Naruto was laughing his soul out, in the carriage, while Dumbledore and Hagrid were amused.

"Ahahah! That was my farewell, Konoha! See ya this summer!"

**Naruto goes to… What? No Hogwarts?**

**Book1: The blood ritual**

**Chapter1: Welcome to…**

"Wow! Where are we, now?"

"Well… We are crossing the ocean, Naruto-san."

The carriage was flying for the magic countries. Soon, they would reach their destination. Naruto was hyper. But he had a problem with 'The fucking moving chocolate frogs!' and with the strange jams which tasted like red pepper.

"So, tell me, Mr Dumbledore? Where am I going to study? You own a magic school, right?"

"… Right. Unfortunately, it's not my school you will study in."

"What? Why?"

"… Let's just say that you're a special child. But in the future, I'll have to take care of another special child as well… So, I can't take care of both of you."

"Uff… It's because is this child more 'special' than me?"

"… No. Let's say that I made a promise to his parents."

"… I understand. I wished someone made a promise to my parents as well… Well, where am I going to, then?"

"Don't worry. There are plenty of magic schools, in the magic world. We're sending you in one that it's second only to Hogwarts, my school. But first, we have to buy you books and supplies for school. That's why we are heading to Diagon Alley. It's a place hidden in London, where you can find almost anything. After doing shopping, we'll accompany you to your school."

"Ah… Good!"

"Ohohoh… It seems… That we're in range."

"Range?"

"Come here, Naruto. Near me and Hagrid."

Naruto did as told, and approached the two men. Dumbledore pulled out of his poach a wooden stick. Dumbledore moved it into the air, and circles of purple light enveloped the trio. The scenario around Naruto began to rotate and morph, and suddenly, they were no more in the carriage. They were instead in a city. It was different from Konoha, and almost all the people around were dressing strange robes like Dumbledore.

"WooooW! That was… Magic, right? We got transported here!"

"Right, Naruto."

"In… In the future… Will I be able to do it too!"

"Maybe… It only depends on you…"

"WOOOOW!"

"Hagrid, go and by the books and the other things for Naruto. Including a howl. I'll accompany him to get his uniform."

"Uniform?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"FORGET IT! THERE'S NO WAY I'M GOING TO WEAR THIS… THIS… THIS…"

"Calm down, Naruto-san… I think it suits you well…"

"YEAH! FOR A MASKED PARTY ABOUT FAIRY-TALES!"

Naruto was now wearing his uniform. A pair of azure trousers and an azure jacket, closed with an almost invisible zip which started on the low-right side the jacket, and ended on the right side of his high collar, which covered half of his neck. And then, he had a small mantle, azure too, but a little lighter, hanging from his shoulders.

"WHO THE HELL IS THE FREAK WHO DESIGNED THIS THING!"

"Ehm… It's better for you to low your voice, Naruto-san…"

"… AAAAARGH! LET'S GO AWAY!"

"Ehm… Thanks for your time, Madame…"

"No problem, Mr Dumbledore. Have a nice day."

Naruto was still fuming from rage. He didn't like that uniform. Not a bit. It remembered him of some fairytales… He hated fairytales. In those stories, all always ended up with a happy ending. But in the real world… It wasn't like that. Absolutely not. He was the living proof of it.

"Well… While we wait for Hagrid, we'll retrieve the last thing you'll need, Naruto. Your wand."

"It's… For doing magic, right?"

"Right. Ah, here we are. Olivander."

Naruto and Dumbledore entered a shop. In the shop stood an old man, and many white boxes. Naruto first thought that they were boxes for shoes, but then noticed they were much more stretched. The old man was writing something on a paper. But when he noticed his two customers and one of them was no one else that Albus Dumbledore.

"Sir Dumbledore… Welcome. I suppose… This youngster here needs a wand."

"Yes, Mr Olivander."

"Nh?"

Olivander noticed that the boy was wearing… A uniform that he had not seen in a long time. The last boy who was ever seen wearing that uniform lived… Two hundred years ago.

"I see… This boy is going there."

"Right. So, the wand."

"… I think I know the perfect wand for him."

Olivander turned around, and moved a few boxes out of the way, reaching the wall. On the wall was a portrait, with the image of Olivander. He moved his hand towards the portrait, and with surprise of Naruto, the hand passed trough the portrait, and exited with a box. This one, thought, was azure. Olivander handed the box to Naruto.

"… Don't tell me that the wand is azure as well…"

Naruto opened the box. Inside the box was a dark brown wand, 4 inches long. The wand had the point enveloped in gold, and on the small handle was encarved a golden letter: "P". The light coming out of a window enveloped it, like it was absorbing it.

"… And now?"

"Move it."

"Move? Like this?"

Naruto moved the wand horizontally in front of him, and suddenly a light breeze started to blow around Naruto, moving his mantle. Then, what seemed like a little glob of purple light flew around him, making circles, and then disappeared on his nose.

"… What the…"

"Like I supposed… From now, that's your wand, youngster. Take good care of it. It's been made out of a three thousand years old cherry three, and it has the wings of a fairy, in it."

"A… Fairy?"

"Yes. A fairy."

"… Awesome."

"Dumbledore, sir…"

"Oh, Hagrid."

Hagrid appeared in the shop. Outside the door Naruto could see a pile of books, a cauldron and a cage, covered by a black mantle.

"Hagrid, I suppose those are my books… And for the cauldron, I can understand the use of it… But what about the cage?"

"Oh, yes. I personally selected 'his little fella. But now he's sleeping. Open the cage once you'll reach the school."

"Ok… Now, how can I reach it?"

"I'll take us at the station."

Dumbledore moved one more time his wand, and all the three men, along with Naruto's things, appeared in front of a train. Naruto looked around. The train was enormous. Actually, Naruto had never seen a train in his life. It was blue and golden coloured, and the golden statue of a small flying horse was on the point of the locomotive.

"Hagrid, please help Naruto with his luggage."

"Ehm… Mr Dumbledore… I have a request…"

"What, Naruto-san?"

"… Ehm… I heard that for the Christmas holidays… I can choose if to remain at the school or to go home. Actually, I'm very curious to see your school. I want the permission to pass my Christmas holidays there."

"Ahhhh… You're smart. Well, you have the permission. I'll say this to Madame Maxime. Now, go. Hagrid has just finished with your luggage. Good luck."

"Thanks, Mr Dumbledore. Thank you too, Hagrid."

"No proble', kid. Just go."

Naruto place a foot on the train, then something bounced to his mind.

"Mr Dumbledore… I was almost forgetting… What's the name of my school?"

"Ah, yeah… Your school has name Beauxbatons."

_Continue…_

_In the next chapter…_

Naruto has a problem first with convincing himself, than to live with the fact… That he's going to be the only boy in a girl-school! Here we come, Beauxbatons! Stay tuned!

The next chapter:

**Naruto's troubles**


	2. Naruto's troubles

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… Sigh… Kishimoto-san, you're one hell of a fortunate man… I don't own neither Harry Potter! Damn… J.K. Rowling… Two of the richest persons on this world!

"Talking"

"_Thoughts_"

Wow! Nine reviews! And 164 hits! Very well! Ok, now, I need to explain something. Like the all Harry Saga, this story too will be divided in books. Not long as the original ones, of course! The first has name "The blood ritual". The story involves Voldemort as well. Ah! One more thing! Naruto doesn't wear the forehead protector, here! Now, let's answer the reviews!

**Stormraven:** Woah! So many questions... Well, Naruto will certainly meet the two sisters. The story takes place two years before the Philosopher's stone thing, in the 1997. So this will be the first year for Fleur too. Naruto will surely show his shinobi abilities, and for

the Kyuubi... Secret. And there's no law that prohibits using magic in the Elemental countries, and no one to control it. XD And remember... The Chunin exam takes place starting from the third of July!

**Masderin, Dark Naruto:** Naruto is veeeeeeeeeery upset! You'll see in this chapter! And of course, Naruto will eventually grow differently from the original plot.

**Dairokkan:** O.O Glad it makes you happy… Well, there's a reason because Naruto's wand is so short… Now you'll see.

_Naruto placed a foot on the train, then something bounced to his mind._

"_Mr Dumbledore… I was almost forgetting… What's the name of my school?"_

"_Ah, yeah… Your school has name Beauxbatons."_

**Naruto goes to… What? No Hogwarts?**

**Book1: The blood ritual**

**Chapter2: Naruto's troubles**

"This is not happening… This is not happening… This is not happening…"

Naruto was alone in a cabin of the train. The cabin could contain four people, but Naruto was alone in it, holding the side of his head with his hands, trying to convince himself that it was all a bad dream. That soon he would wake up and see his messy house in Konoha. After all… It was impossible that he had been sent to an all girl-school… RIGHT?

_Flashback_

_Naruto entered the train, which then started to move at high speed on the rails. Naruto stared at the moving surroundings out the window of the door for a few minutes, then he decided to take place in one of the cabins, to get to know new friends. He walked to a cabin, and tried to open the door, but then noticed there were only girls in that cabin. So he passed on. Next cabin. This too was full of girls._

"_Strange…"_

_Next cabin. All girls. Naruto became worried. Next cabin. All girls. Naruto began to sweat. Next. Girls. Next. Girls. Girls. Girls. Girls… When the occupant of the cabins opened the doors to see who the person who screamed was, they couldn't see anything in the corridor, because Naruto had hid in a vacant cabin. And started to say…_

"_This is not happening… This is not happening… This is not happening…"_

_End of the flashback_

"Ok… Calm down and think… It's impossible that they decided to send me in an all girl's school, right? … … WHO AM I KIDDING? I'M DAMNED! I'M…"

"Excuse me… Are these seats vacant?"

"!"

Naruto turned around, in terror. Then, in awe. In front of him was a girl. A beautiful one, indeed. Almost crystal eyes… Long silk hairs tied in a ponytail… She was wearing the same uniform as the other girls. Naruto had to admit… He'd found someone even prettier than Sakura-chan. Then, he recomposed himself, noticing that the girl was waiting for an answer.

"Ehm… Yes."

"Merci."

The girl closed the door, and seated in front of Naruto. She took off her hat, which was shadowing her face. Naruto was now flushing, staring at her. The sunlight made her look… Like… Like… Like Naruto didn't know what, but something damned beautiful. The girl moved a hand to move a lock of hair from her face, and Naruto awakened from the trance, and shook his head, and began to look outside the window.

"Well, I haven't introduced my self yet. My name's Fleur Delacour. Enchantè."

"Fleur…" 'Ah, yeah. They say first the name and then the surname. Glad that Mr Dumbledore used magic to make me able to understand other languages…' "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. My pleasure."

"Strange name… Are you Asiatic?"

"Ehm… Actually, I'm from the elemental countries…"

"The elemental… I remember the newspapers saying something about it… Are you… A transfer student or something like that?"

"Actually… Yes. I'm a ninja… And this is my first year studying magic…"

"A ninja? Intèressant."

"Ehm… And you? Where are you from?"

"I'm from France. But I was visiting my aunt in London, so I took the train from the London Station. The school too is in France. It's the first year for me too, and… Oh!"

"What?"

"We're going under."

"Under?"

"Look out the window."

Naruto looked out. He noticed that the rails of the train… Were going underwater. They were on the cost. Naruto quickly closed the window, and suddenly the train went underwater. The surrounding was… Fabulous. The train was proceeding underwater at lower speed, so that the passengers could see the scenario. Various fishes were swimming around the train, and the blue water was like hypnotic.

"Wow… Where are we?"

"We're in the Channel. France and England are separated by this 1Km long strait. We have to go underwater to not get ourselves noticed by the Muggles."

"Muggles?"

"People who can't use magic."

"Ah. I see. But it's still incredible… If only I could make a photo…"

"A photo?"

Fleur took out of her pocket her wand. It was a wand nine inches long, light brown coloured. The girl moved it in front of the window, and then said…

"_Imago._"

A light enveloped the window, and suddenly, a little object fell to the floor. Naruto took it. It was a photo of the sea out of the window, with all the fishes moving.

"Wow! With magic you can do even these sorts of things!"

"It's a very simple spell… Just move the wand in the air in front of you, and say _Imago_. The photo is what you were seeing at the moment of the spell."

"Uhm… Let's try, then."

Naruto took out his wand. Then, he noticed something. His wand was… Short. Very short. It was neither half that Fleur's one. He frowned, and then moved the wand in the air, and then said…

"_Imago._"

Suddenly, another light, and another photo fell to the ground. Naruto had actually done his first magic.

"WoW! I did it!"

"I told you that it was… But what's happening to your wand?"

"Uh?"

The wand in the hand of Naruto started to glow with purple light. Then the light blinded Naruto and Fleur, exploding. When the light faded, the wand… Had changed. Now it was longer. It was nine inches long, and the golden letter was different. Now it was no longer a "P", but a "C".

"Now… This is strange even for mages, right?"

"Actually… Oui."

"… Maybe it's because it contains the wings of a fairy…"

"A fairy? Mine contains a hair of a Veela…"

"A… Veela?"

"They're nymphs who live only in Bulgaria. This hair is from the head of my grandma. She was a Veela herself."

"Then… You're half Veela?"

"Yes."

"Wow. The Veela must be beautiful women… AH! EHM… I MEANT…"

"Oui. They are, indeed… Thanks for the compliment, though."

Naruto flushed and turned around. The sea was very interesting, after all. Fleur giggled. Naruto was like burning, and he could bet that soon or later his heart would make a hole in his chest, judging from the strength of the heart-beats. That was going to be a loooong trip.

"Well… Would you like to tell me about your countries?"

"… If it's of any interest for you…"

"Please."

"Ok… Well, my country is the Fire country. Almost each country has a hidden village, where…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto talked about half an hour about the elemental countries and ninjas. He was even about to show her the Sexy no Jutsu, but then he remembered the time he showed it to Sakura, and the memory of the pain persuaded him to show her the Kage Bunshin, instead. Then it was her turn. Fleur talked about France and the rest of Europe. Then they began to talk about magic and spells. In the meanwhile the train had exited the sea, and was now proceeding trough the France. After the plains, they were now on the mountains.

"And so there are even Dragons?"

"Oui. In Romania. They're very dangerous. And… Oh!"

The train suddenly stopped. They were arrived, it seemed. Naruto and Fleur exited the cabin. Naruto could see only girls, girls, girls… He was so screwed up. They hurried outside, and they looked around. The train had stopped on the top of a mountain. Naruto went for his luggage, but he noticed that… It was gone.

"What the hell…"

"Naruto… My luggage is gone as well…"

"Yeah… But most of all…. Where the hell is the school!"

"Hey! Calm down! The school is arriving!"

"Uh?"

Naruto turned around. Behind him stood a girl. She had long silk hair, waist length, and violet eyes. She was 5cm higher than Fleur, 10cm higher than Naruto. She was holding her hat with one hand, and the other hand was placed on her right hip. She looked at Naruto, and opened her eyes wide. ( Note: She's identical to Azumi of Mirmo, if anyone know this manga. Get a look here, if you don't: http/ )

"Hey. What's up with you?"

"Oh my god…"

"Ah!" 'She has noticed I am a boy!'

"You're so ugly that you look like a boy… Poor girl…" Saying this she placed a hand on her cheek, closed her eyes, and turned her head in drama style.

Naruto fell anime style while Fleur sweatdropped. Naruto got back on his feet.

"I. Am. A boy."

"Eh?"

"I can't show you, but I am a boy. I'm not a girl looking like a boy."

"Oh, poor girl… You even unconsciously convinced yourself that you're really a boy… A bad looking one, indeed…"

A large vein popped on Naruto's forehead.

"I AM A BOOOOOOOOOOOY!"

All the crew around turned in the direction of Naruto, who wanted at the same time to rip apart the girl in front of her, and to sink into the ground. He placed a hand on his face and the other on his left hip. Fleur was blushing as well, lowering her hat on her face. The other girl was at least shocked. The crew turned around one more time and started to whisper. The girl started to mutter something.

"You-you-you're… Really a boy… No girl can yell so loud…"

"… You've finally convinced yourself…"

"EEEEEEK! PERVERT!"

"WHAT?"

"What are you doing here? This is a girl only school!"

"I KNOW! Well, I discovered it! I'm a transfer student from the elemental countries! My name's Naruto and I got assigned to this school without knowing!"

"Well, my name's Alex, I'm from Switzerland and I don't believe you! Pervert! Pervertpervertpervert!"

"WHAT? STUPID GIRL! I'M TELLING THE TRUTH!"

"DO YOU WANT A FIGHT, WHISKERS-FACE!"

"WHY NOT, PSYCHO-BITCH!"

"HOW YOU DARE … !"

"BE QUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIET!"

A yell filled the air, and Naruto quickly covered his ears. The one who screamed was no other than… Fleur. Naruto was stunned, while Alex had swirls in her eyes. Fleur recomposed herself, and coughed a little.

"Well... I'm Fleur. Sorry for the yell, but noises give me head-ache."

'But if you're even louder than me…' Naruto and Alex thought at the same time.

"Well… What were you saying about the school?"

"Ah, yes. The school is arriving."

"Arriving?"

"Yes. My mom studied here too, and well… Oh! Here it is!"

"Uh? …!"

Naruto and Fleur were in awe. In front of them… Well, in the air, suspended, was the school. Actually, the entire school was floating along with a piece of earth in the air, and an enormous chain was attached to it. Naruto looked down in the valley, and saw that the chain connected to the floor. It was an anchorage system. Suddenly, the school approached the top of the mountain, and a bridge made of light, shining like a rainbow, appeared, connecting the school and the mountain. The school was… An enormous palace, extended more in width and length than in height, surrounded by walls, and with an enormous wooden door. The higher place was an enormous clock tower, high at least ten floors.

"Oh Mon dieu… This is like Versailles!"

"Better. Actually, it's been built before it. Versailles was finished in the 1660, the school in the 1460."

"You're very informed…"

"Well… My mother hired the best private teacher for me… It's natural for a Kafkhe."

"Kafkhe? The famous industrial?"

'My god… She's so full of herself…'

Suddenly, the wooden door opened. Behind it stood a woman. She was dressed in a long purple dress, and a pair of leather boots of a darker shade of purple. She had short, silk, black hair, and black eyes. She was wearing a pair of large round glasses too, and she seemed to be very young.

"Welcome to Beauxbatons, students. All the students of the first year, please, come with me. The others wait here for the usual transfers."

All the first year students moved, walking on the rainbow bridge and trough the door. Right after the door was an enormous garden, with a big fountain with the statue of two lovers like enveloping each other, dropping water.

"First the introduction. I'm Miss Rose. Amy Rose. And before you begin to make jokes, I shall inform you that I'm the teacher of Charms and the assistant of the head-master, Madame Maxime."

And the giggles stopped even before they began.

"You should know that this school has been built by Katie Firewing and Kruz Mightytail. They were great friends, but at the same time, rivals. That's why we honour their memory and their rivalry dividing the students in two houses: the Phoenix and the Dragon one. Any questions, so far?"

"…."

"Very well. Now, follow me. We'll have the ritual of division, and then we'll have lunch. After, you'll be accompanied in your rooms. You'll find out that all your luggage is already in there."

The group entered the palace, and ended up in an enormous corridor. On the side of the corridor were various statues and portraits, most of them moving or even talking. In the end of the corridor was another wooden door. Miss Rose opened it, and they were in an enormous hall, with two incredibly long tables, with various vacant places. Naruto noticed that the girls on one table had the drawing of a little golden dragon on the left side of the chest, and the girls seated on the other table had a little golden phoenix. On the opposite side of the room, from the door, was a large table. Behind the table, various people.

'Those must be the other teachers and the head-master…'

There were other five people, behind the table: the first was a tall man dressed with an enormous black wizard robe and a high black hat, made of brown fur; he had a long black beard and penetrating dark eyes. The second one was a young man in his late twenties, dressed with a blue jacket on a white shirt; he had pale blonde hair and blue eyes. The third was an old woman dressed with a blue witch robe and a blue pointed witch hat; she had grey curly hair, and was like… Nervous, looking around every once and then. Then a man with tanned skin and black moustaches. He seemed to be around fifty, and was dressing a long Mexican poncho. Finally… There was a woman even bigger than Hagrid. She had red hair, and was high at least three meters; she was dressing a purple vest, similar to the one of Miss Amy Rose. Suddenly, the enormous woman got up. She was really enormous.

"Bienvenue, new students, and welcome to Beauxbatons. I'm the headmaster, Madame Maxime. Now, Miss Amy Rose has just told you about the two houses, n'est pas? Very well. Now, you will be divided in the two house

Madame Maxime took out her wand, and suddenly, a table appeared in the middle of the hall, with something leaned on it. The strange object seemed an enormous rosebud, big as a soccer ball.

"This is the 'Internal Bud'. Miss Amy Rose…"

"Now we will call you by name. When you hear your name, come here and touch the bud. You'll be examined and selected. Let's start… Katie Amerson?"

The girl was a black skinned one, with long curly hair shoulder length. She went to the bud and touched it. Suddenly, the bud opened, projecting a large cone of green light. In the cone were… Images. Images of her life till that moment, and various mixed noises and voices came out as well. She right after being born, playing with her childhood friends, embracing her grandpa… Then, suddenly, the bud closed again, and suddenly spurted out a golden seed, which fell on the uniform of Katie. Then the seed opened in a beam of light, and morphed into the drawing of the Phoenix.

"Firewing."

The table of the Firewings exploded in claps and yells of joy, welcoming the new member. Miss Amy Rose called another name. This time the light was orange. While the students kept on being called, Naruto felt like something clenching his stomach… Like a bite. His life… How many good times and how much bad times had been in his life? The only happy times were when he ate ramen with Iruka-sensei, probably… And the worst times… Beatings… Spits… Curses… Naruto placed a hand on his stomach, like to feel if there really was something trying to rip off his stomach.

"Fleur Delacour."

Fleur got surprised by being called, but went to the bud. Naruto hoped to be in her same house. Fleur placed her hand on the bud. His colour was rose. In the cone was the image of her right after born, her father and mother playing with her in a garden, her grandma reading her a good-night story… Her grandma was still young looking, even if she had to be obviously old. A peculiarity of the Veela, Naruto thought… The bud spurted out another seed. Phoenix.

"Firewing."

Claps and yells. Naruto really hoped to be a Firewing too. Fleur was his only friend, till that moment. And he hoped the psycho-bitch to be a Mightytail. It was her turn.

"Alex Kafkhe."

"Here I am!"

'Geez… Please, a Mightytail!'

Alex touched cheerful the bud. The colour was emerald green. Alex right after born… Alex being accompanied to school with a limousine… Alex studying piano… Naruto was really bored. The typical rich girl, full of herself. But the he raised an eyebrow, noticing a small, almost invisible image in the corner of the cone. It was… Her, around eight year's old, holding a doll… With a sad look on her face. When Naruto tried to take a better look, the cone disappeared, and the bud spurted out a dragon.

"Mightytail."

Claps and yells. Alex seemed disappointed, at first, but then she smiled warmly and went to her table. Naruto tried to remember other details about the strange image… But after a few seconds he remembered that his wish has been granted. Alex a Mightytail! Hell yeah! Now… He was to hope about his seed. But… More important… What would be seen in the bud? The names kept on being called. Ra Inoki… Stephanie Tollcoat… Emily Underling…

"Naruto Uzumaki."

'Here we go…'

Naruto suddenly felt the looks of the entire hall on him, and whispers like "A boy?" "How could possibly a boy be in this school?" "What are those things on his face?" and a clear "Firewing… Firewing… Firewing…" Naruto went to the bud and moved a hand towards it… He hesitated a bit, then swallowed and firmly gripped the bud. The cone was… Red. Blood red. Various images. Images that Naruto knew too well. The biggest one was him in front of a large crew of people of various ages, crying with his back towards them. In another one he was being hit. In another one they tried to suffocate him. One little image showed him eating with Iruka sensei, and another one the battle with Mizuki. And the voices… The yells… The curses…

"_You monster! Stay away from my children!"_

"_Go away!"_

"_Don't talk with him…"_

"_Naruto no baka! Don't invent stupid skills!"_

"_You killed my husband!"_

"_I can't play with you or my mama will punish me…"_

"_Die, demon fox!"_

The bud closed. And a seed spurted out. It transformed once landed on Naruto's uniform… A Dragon.

"Mightytail."

Silence for a few seconds. Then more claps and yells. And a head hitting the table. Naruto sighed. Fortunately, in the school they didn't know about the demon fox. And the voices were too mixed up. They could only guess that he had a though life. Naruto seated in the only vacant place, between a long curly blonde haired girl and… Alex.

'Tsk… In her same house…'

'Tsk… In his same house…'

The two glared sparkling jolts at each other, and then turned around 'Umphing'. Fleur observed them from the other table, and sweatdropped. Two other girls obtained their seeds, and then Madame Maxime made the bud disappear.

"Very well, new students. Before you begin to eat, I want to introduce to you your teachers. Starting from your left: Mister Miska Kalashnikov, your teacher of History of Magic; Peter Moss, Herbology; Maria Esposito, Transfiguration; Pablo Elguerez, he will teach you how to fly, and he's the Quidditch Referee. For the Potions and Defence against the Dark Arts, you will meet them later. Now, bon appètit."

Madame Maxime swung her wand into the air, and suddenly the tables were full of all kinds of food: Roastbeef, French Fries, Chicken, Hamburger, Rice… Even Ramen! Naruto immediately started to eat, but with more 'Bon Tone'. He was in school full of girls, after all. Naruto turned his gaze towards the teachers. He saw that they were whispering, and reading a little their lips, he understood that they were talking about him. Suddenly, the professor of Herbology, Peter Moss, noticed his gaze, and smiled at him. At his table too, they were talking about him. Not all, though. He heard that all the students were divided by houses, and in couples of people.

'Couples! Oh, shit…'

In the meanwhile, at the table of the teachers…

"Madame Maxime… He's the boy, right?"

"Oui, Amy. He's him. Dumbledore told me that he had golden hair and azure eyes."

"Ah! Mister Dumbledore sent this message. The boy requested to go to Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays. Is it ok with you?"

"Oui, Amy. No problem."

"… Madame Maxime and what about his room? This year the students are an odd number… I suggest giving him a room only for him."

"This is exactly what Dumbledore prohibited for him. Did you see his cone?"

"… Yes…"

"That poor boy has suffered so much in these years, and he doesn't need more loneliness… N'est pas?"

"… I suppose… Then, what? I doubt there will be any girl who will willingly pair up with him…"

"That's why we're going to give him that room."

"That… Room? You mean the three bed room?"

"Yes. I've already found his perfect room-mates… Together they will compensate each other."

"Well… Please, tell me the name, so that I dispose with the transfer Charm."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe it…"

'Happy or angry? Happy or angry?'

"Well… It's not so bad…"

"Not only I'm not a Firewing, like my mother, my grandmother, my great-grandmother, my great-great-grandmother, etc…"

"I'm sure that your ascendance is a very interesting subject… For moles."

"The room is very large… There's no problem for space…"

"NOT ONLY THAT BUT I'M STUCK IN THE SAME ROOM WITH A PERVERT!"

"AND I'M STUCK IN THE SAME ROOM WITH A PSYCHO BITCH!"

"Please… Calm down…"

"AAAARGH! TRY TO GROPE MY ASS WHILE I SLEEP OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT AND I'LL KILL YOU!"

"WHO DO YOU THINK I AM? THAT'S YOU THE PSYCHO WHO ACTS LIKE YOU'RE IN A DRAMA!"

"… BE QUIIIIIIIIIIIIET!"

Naruto and Alex where newly on the floor. Naruto ended up in the same room with Alex and Fleur. The room was very large. It was actually a house, with a large balcony, two bathrooms, a kitchen… But only one bedroom.

"Listen. We're going to stay like this for years, so I think we should make a compromise."

"Uhm… Ok. Then, don't make any 'funny acts' and don't call me psycho-bitch."

"I'M NOT A… … … Ok. And you will not call me pervert."

"Umph. Ok…"

"And I'll yell only when you two start to argue like that. Ok?"

"… Ok."

"Fine."

"Good. Now, let's free our owls."

"Oh, yeah! Hagrid bought it for me, so I don't know how it looks like."

Naruto took off the mantle. In the cage was a large brown owl, finally awake. He was looking at Naruto rotating his head every once and often.

"Woah… Should I really free it?"

"Don't worry. He'll find auto the way to the owl tower."

"Ok…"

Naruto opened the cage, and stretched an arm. The owl jumped on it, and Naruto took him out of the cage. The owl began to look around.

"Uhm… Maybe I should give him a name… Uh?"

Suddenly the owl flew away and around the room at amazing speed, sending wind gales for the entire room.

"Woah!"

"He's fast…"

"Eeeek! This wind mess my… My…"

"… What…"

"The…"

The wind had lifted the skirt of Alex, and the owl was now staring at her panties, hearts in his eyes. A large vein popped on the forehead of Naruto and Alex. Suddenly the owl faced the ground thanks to the punches of both the youngsters.

"EEEEEK! EVEN THE OWL IS A PERVERT! PERVERTPERVERTPERVERTPERVERT!"

"YOU ERO-BIRD! HAGRID, WHAT KIND OF PERVERTED BEAST HAVE YOU BOUGHT ME?"

"… I think we should be careful with this owl around…"

_Continue…_

_In the next chapter…_

Naruto's first magic lessons! Naruto for the first time is interested in studying something, and he even shows a particular attitude for a certain subject! Guess which one? Stay tuned!


	3. Magic Lessons

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… Sigh… Kishimoto-san, you're one hell of a fortunate man… I don't own neither Harry Potter! Damn… J.K. Rowling… Two of the richest persons on this world!

"Talking"

"_Thoughts_"

"_EEEEEK! EVEN THE OWL IS A PERVERT! PERVERTPERVERTPERVERTPERVERT!"_

"_YOU ERO-BIRD! HAGRID, WHAT KIND OF PERVERTED BEAST HAVE YOU BOUGHT ME?"_

"… _I think we should be careful with this owl around…"_

**Naruto goes to… What? No Hogwarts?**

**Book1: The blood ritual**

**Chapter3: Magic lessons**

"Let's see… First hour, we have Charms. Second hour, Defence Against the Dark Arts. Third hour…"

"Woah. You want so badly to begin the classes?"

Naruto, Fleur and Alex were having breakfast together in the main hall. Naruto, while eating, was checking the classes he had that day. He passed the entire previous afternoon reading the school books.

"Yeah… It's all so exciting! Differently from you, I know about the existence of magic only from two days…" 'And I can't wait to show the others back in Konoha some cool spells… Uhuhuh…'

"Which subject do you prefer, Alex?"

"Well… I don't know. I'll wait to see the professors… But I'll eventually be the top in each class! Like my mother, my grand…"

"STOP! We can guess the rest! Now we should go. The classes start in half an hour."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"Ehm… He means that you're the talkative type, Alex…"

"You can say the big annoying mouth type…"

"REPEAT IT IF YOU DARE!"

"Calm down, you two! This is our first day of scholarship! Try to not make ourselves well know, if you understand what I mean…"

"Too late. All the school is talking about the dumb ass, here. A male in a girl-only school…"

"!"

Dumb ass… Dumb ass… Dumb ass… There was someone who always called Naruto like that… Making him boiling.

"DON'T CALL ME LIKE THAT! I HATE THAT WORD!"

"Then, how should I call you? I promised to not call you pervert… What about dobe?"

"D-D-D-D-Dob…"

Dobe… Dobe. DOBE. DOBEDOBEDOBEDOBEDOBEDOBEDOBE…

"AAAAAAAAAARGH! YOU TALK LIKE SASUKE!"

"Uhm… The word dobe makes you so upset?"

"YES, YOU SLUT!"

"! DON'T CALL ME SLUT! I HATE THAT WORD!"

"WHAT ABOUT WHORE!"

"YOU!"

"Another agreement, then. Naruto, don't say slut or whore. Alex, don't say dumb ass or dobe."

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

'Siiigh… I can't see them fighting like this for years… I must do something to get them acquainted… Idea! In the potions class, I'll let them work together! They will be forced to collaborate! But now, Charms.'

The three entered the class of charms. There were various seats and desks. The three took three seats adjacent seats and Fleur seated in the central seat, because the two were still sparkling jolts at each other. In the class room was Miss Rose too, who closed the door when the bell rang, moving her wand.

"Now, let's start the lesson. I see that you are all here. Very well. Now, first thing, do you know what Charms are?"

Alex raised her hand, as well as Fleur, and all the other students… Minus Naruto, obviously.

"Very well… It seems that the most of you know the basics of magic… But because we have a transfer student, I'll have a little explanation."

Some people giggled, while Alex showed her tongue at Naruto. Naruto was trembling with rage, and a large vein popped on the back of his forehead.

"Charms is the subject that comprehends the study of almost all spells, minus the skills which are specifically for use only in dangerous situations and duels. You'll learn them in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classes."

'Dark Arts? I suppose the teacher of that subject will tell me about it…'

"Charms are used for most of the daily things. Like moving things…"

Miss Rose moved her wand, and a pot with a flower flew trough air and landed on her desk. Naruto was in awe, and was taking notes, for the first time in his life.

"Or… To burn unwanted things. _Incendio_."

Miss Rose shot a red beam of light towards the flower, which immediately took fire. Most of the class let out a 'Ohhhh…'. Naruto was in awe. He took out his wand on the table, observing it.

"The basics for magic are to focus on the target, to move the wand in a certain way and to say the name of the spell. Each spell has different name and moving."

'Uhm… She moved her wrist in circle one time clock-wise, and then she raised her hand, and immediately dropped it down, like to hit something in the air in front of her… Then she said…'

"_Incendio_."

"!"

Naruto was miming the moves of Miss Rose, and let out an almost imperceptible _Incendio_, and the result was a paper on the teacher's desk to take fire. Naruto stared in awe at paper and at the point of his wand, while Miss Rose extinguished the fire with her wand, and the class was looking at Naruto in awe. Miss Rose observed him, with a strange smile on her face.

"Well, well, well… It seems that you're a very fast learner, Uzumaki… This is five bonus points for Mightytail, but from now on, don't make spells when not requested, or otherwise points will be subtracted, not given."

"Y-Yes miss Rose."

The most surprised was Alex, who was looking at him like he had grown a second head. Naruto lowered one of his eyelids at her. A large vein popped on the back of Alex's head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto, you're incroyable! You learned a spell after seeing it only once!"

"It's not that incredible… I've only observed carefully her movements. As a Ninja, I have to observe carefully my enemies during battle."

The three were walking trough the school, heading for their next lesson, Defence Against the Dark Arts. Naruto and Fleur were talking about various things, while Alex was still trying to do the _Incendio_ charm.

"Incendio… Incendio… Incendio!"

"Hehehe… It seems that I'm better than you, in these things…"

"It was only luck! Only luck, remember it!"

"Yes, yes, whatever…"

"Grrr…"

"Hmm? Are we sure the lesson is here?"

The three arrived in a room… Which not looked like a room? It seemed more like a clearing in a large forest, with even a little lake in the middle of it. They entered, hesitantly, and seated on the ground with the other students, because there were no seats or desks.

"What a strange place…"

"And where is the teacher?"

"? What's happening to the water?"

Suddenly the water started to move, and even more suddenly a jet of water exited it, and started to take a shape. Then a more defined shape. Then colours. In front of the students, suddenly appeared a beautiful Japanese-like woman, with long black silk hair, and white skin, dressed with a rose kimono. She opened her eyes, and they were completely white.

"Welcome, students. I'm Lin Ya'Chin. And I'm your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Before you ask, I'm a nereid, a nymph."

"A nereid… The nymphs who lives in lakes, rivers and seas…"

"Uh? My dear… I can feel the essence of a Veela, from you… But not entirely. Who are you?"

"Ehm… Je sui Fleur Delacour… My grandma was a Veela."

"Oh… I see. Well, thanks for the information. Now, let's begin the lesson. First, I want to tell you that I'm able to read your minds, so pay attention. Now I see that some of you want to know why this subject is called Defence Against the Dark Arts."

'Woops… That's me.'

"You know… There are not only good mages. Some of them choose to use magic to gain power and knowledge, even at the cost of harming other people. In the centuries, they developed new kind of spells, powerful and obscure ones, which they named Dark Arts. But at the same time, new spells have been developed, to use specifically to fight against the Dark Arts. This subject teaches you how to combat. But there are not only Dark Mages. Not all the magic creatures are friendly with humans. In this course you learn to know these dangerous creatures and how to handle them too."

'Uhm… Dark Mages…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then, potions. The prof of potions was…

"A… Tree?"

In front of the students was nothing else that a tree. Suddenly, the tree opened, and from inside it appeared a woman, with long curly green hair and dressed with a white robe made of silk. Naruto blushed, because the robe was not covering much.

"Hello. I suppose that you suspect who I am, if you've already met Lin."

"Ehm… Another nymph?"

"An amadriad, stupid. The nymphs who live in the trees."

"Sorry if I didn't have a private teacher from the day I was born and I'm a transfer student like a certain girl full of herself…"

"Ehm… Calm down…"

"Well, now I'll show you the basics of potions. You'll be divided in couples. Let's see… Karol and Hetius, Orus and Ketin, Uzumaki and Kafkhe…"

"WHAT?"

Once the couples were formed, the two were still fighting with gazes. Fleur was smiling happily, thinking about her fantastic plan.

'Now they'll be forced to collaborate, if they want to make a good…'

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

"!"

"… Potion…"

"I said it! You were using too much wood!"

"That's you who insisted about using _Incendio_ to lighten it!"

A cauldron had blown up. The one which Naruto and Alex were using. They were both full of black smoke, and fuming, for the explosion. Fleur dropped her head in defeat. If only lightening up the fire could make a cauldron explode, she not dared thinking about more complicated potions.

'And they're still arguing…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And then the lunch break. Fleur was eating completely sad. Now the two were arguing about who had the bigger piece of Roastbeef. Fleur had completely surrendered. He didn't even have the power to yell.

"Hey. Half-blood girl…"

"!"

Fleur turned around. That word was a rather heavy insult between mages. In front of her stood an enormous fat girl with short curly black hair, with two other girls at her sides. One was a complete punk: she had black-purple hair, in spikes, and had piercing all over her face and the second one was a tall, slim one, with a blue ponytail, and a pair of large swirl glasses.

"… What do you want?"

"No… You're worse than a half-blood. They usually have born from a mage and a muggle, while you descend from a muggle and a Veela… Sluts…"

"! How you dare!"

"Hey! Don't dare to react!"

The enormous girl was about to slap Fleur, but a hand caught her wrist. Fleur looked the hand, the arm and then the entire person. Naruto.

"… You're the transfer student… A filthy ninja…"

"Take back your words. I don't know what they meant, but they were an insult, for sure."

"Shut your mouth. And how you dare to lay a finger on a gi… AHHH!"

Naruto increased the strength of his grip on the wrist of the girl, who screamed in pain, arching her back.

"I don't care if you're a girl, an old hag, or the fucking president of a magic state. Insult my friends, and I'll make you pay."

"… Krist! Golena!"

"Yes!"

"_Petrificus Totalus_!"

"! What the…"

"I… I can't move my legs…"

The one who used the spell was no other than Alex. She was still with her wand pointed at the legs of the two girls, little grey sparks coming out of the point of her wand. The she looked at Naruto, a smile on her face.

"Uhm… It seems that I've underestimated you, Naruto… You're not like I thought…"

"… Neither you are bad. You're not the sissy girl I supposed you to be, Alex…"

"Release me! Release me at once!"

"… What do you say, Fleur?"

"It's your choice."

"… Release her."

"Aye aye, captain."

Naruto released the fatty girl, who immediately took a hold of her wrist, visibly red.

"… My name's Kukla Korninova! Don't forget me! Soon it will be payback time!"

"Yeah, yeah… Now, just go away, before I come back on my steps and I crush completely your arm…"

"… Krist! Golena! Let's go!"

"… We can't…"

"YOU CAN'T!"

"We're still petrified…"

"! Hey! Release the spell!"

"Unfortunately, I don't know how…"

"… Well, then just crawl along the ground!"

"BUT IT'S HUMILIATING!"

"AND THE FLOOR IS DIRT!"

"CRAWL AT ONCE!"

"SIGH… TT"

"THAT'S NO FAIR… TT"

Kukla walked away red for anger, like a boiled egg, and Krist and Golena crawled behind her, crying. All the people in the hall erupted in a laugh, Alex and Naruto the loudest ones. Even Fleur giggled.

"Ahahahah! Look how they crawl!"

"Yes! What a trio!"

"… Thanks, guys."

"Naaah… No thanks, please… You'll make me flush…"

"It's been a pleasure… Uh?"

"SOMEONE STOP THAT OWL!"

"Uh?"

Fleur, Naruto and Alex all raised their heads at once, just in time to see an enormous owl flying with some panties in his mouth. Naruto immediately recognized him.

"EBISU! DAMN YOU!"

"Ebisu?"

"Ehm… It's the name of a pervert I met a few weeks ago… COME HERE, DAMMIT! I'll catch him, you two stay here!"

Naruto rushed off, following the owl. The owl exited a window, and Naruto jumped and followed him. He rushed to catch him, and after a few minutes of running hopped on a side wall, then jumped towards him. He grabbed him, blocking his wings.

"CAUGHT!"

"OOHOHOH!"

"Eh? AAAAAAARGH!"

Naruto didn't notice that they jumped outside the walls of the school, and they were various meters high in the air, which meant… Certain death.

"FLY, YOU STUPID OWL! FLY!"

"OHOHHHH! OHHH!"

Naruto released the wings of the owl, and grabbed his legs. But the owl had not enough strength to pull the both of them high in the air. They were falling down.

"OOOOH! OHOH!"

"Damn it… !"

Naruto noticed something. A little hole in the piece of earth under the school. He made some handseals.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Various Naruto appeared in the air, and each one launched Naruto farther and farther, till he finally landed in the tiny hole on the side of the school. The owl flew away.

"Oww… Few! This time I really believed that… Uh?"

Naruto saw that the hole… Was not simply a hole. It was a sort of window. Naruto looked trough the window. There was… A sort of underground chamber… With no floor. There were stairs coming from the upside, various rock pillars, the ceiling, but the pillars were like cut in half, and there was no floor.

'How strange… Where is the floor? Mah… Let's return up. Fortunately, I always bring with me my ninja tools.'

Naruto took out from a pouch under his jacket two kunais, and began to climb the dirt.

'I'll make it in time for the next lesson…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"History of magic."

The students were now in another room, with Kalashnikov. The man was looking at his students like they were garbage or something like that.

"I'll be honest with you… I hate brats like you. I really dislike teaching in the first three years. So, make only a little ruckus in my lessons and… Dasvidania. Understood?"

While he was making his speech, Naruto was talking with Fleur and Alex about the strange room.

"No floor… And the pillars were cut in half."

"Strange…"

"Naaah… It's obvious. Use your brain."

"What do you mean?"

"If you could use at full rate your brain, whisker face, you'd have understood that the rest of the room… Is on the floor."

"Eh?"

"You're probably right, Alex. This school is lifted in air by magic, and probably, not being able to lift all the room, they cut it in half, preserving it with magic."

"Uhmmmm… Yeah, it's possible."

"What's the interesting topic of your conversation?"

"!"

Kalashnikov had noticed the three friends talking, and was now standing in front of them, glaring at them. That meant troubles. Then, Naruto came up with an idea.

"Well?"

"Ehm… My fault. I was asking them if I should ask you a question, because you seemed to me a very acculturate person…"

Kalashnikov smirked and touched his beard. Naruto guessed right. He was the type of man who liked being flattered.

"Well… Ask."

'Now… Uhm… Yes. The Dark Mages.' "Because I'm a transfer student, I don't know very much about Dark Mages… So I was wondering if you could tell me something about the topic."

"Uhm… Good question. Well, I'll talk to you about the greatest and more powerful Dark Mage who has ever lived."

Naruto noticed that the entire class was tense after hearing about the topic. The most tense, Naruto noticed, was Alex. She muttered something which started with "V".

"Professor… You mean…"

"Lord Voldemort."

Naruto almost jumped, but not because of the name, but because a few girls let out a yell. Naruto was now even more curios. Who was this man, that even the name was so scaring?

"Professor… You shouldn't say that name…"

"I know, I know… The most of you cowards prefer to say things like 'You know who' or 'The one who shouldn't be named'… Bullshit! A man of his kind should be called by name!"

"… Who is this Voldemort?"

More yells. This time Naruto was prepared, though.

"As I said, he was the most powerful of all the Dark Mages. No one could stop him. Nine years ago, he travelled from country to country, and who didn't joined his side, died."

"And where is he, now?"

"He's dead."

"? But haven't you just said that no one was capable of stopping him?"

"Well… Not exactly. There is only one man that he thought capable of beating him, and this is Albus Dumbledore."

'The old man is a so powerful mage? Awesome!' "So, Mr Dumbledore killed him?"

"No. Ironically, the one who succeeded in what many mages failed was no other… Than a new born baby."

"A… Baby?"

"Yes. His name is Harry Potter, or 'The boy who lived'. When Dumbledore went to his house, he found the baby alive, with only a little scar on his forehead, and the dead Voldemort. Nobody knows what happened that night; bud Lord Voldemort was not able to kill that baby."

"Wow…" 'I should ask about this matter to Mr Dumbledore… Hey! Wait a second! He told me that I couldn't study in his school because in a few years he was to take care of another special boy! I bet he's this Harry Potter!'

"Now, let's start with the lesson."

Naruto took out his book, but noticed that Alex was to say the least revealed that the talk about Voldemort ended.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks had passed, since Naruto went away, and Iruka was, to say the least, worried. Dumbledore had assured him that Naruto could send letters, but in two weeks, neither a post-card. He was now at the academy, to have the monthly briefing with the Jonin teachers and the rookie genins.

"Well, Kakashi. What about your team?"

"We're doing quite fine. We're training well, and I think that we're ready for a C class mission. Right, guys?"

"Nh."

"Whatever says Sasuke-kun is fine with me!"

"I suppose…"

The genin who replaced Naruto was one of the best students. Iruka felt uneasy that Naruto had been so easily replaced.

"I see… Uh?"

Suddenly, he noticed something. Little noises, like pecks on something. He noticed then a big owl pecking on the window of the class. He had a letter tied to his chest, along with a small package. Iruka went to the window, and let the owl enter the class. He took the letter. Usually ninjas used eagles to send messages. He opened the letter, and immediately recognized the horrible hand-writing.

'Naruto!'

_Hi, Iruka sensei! How are you? It's me, Naruto! But you've probably noticed it already by the hand-writing… You know, magic is really awesome! And it seems that I'm quite talented in doing it! And… I'm actually studying, and I'm one of the best students! Can you believe it? Magic is so interesting… And the Kage Bunshin helps with home-works. And say what? I'm in a girl-only school! Yes! I'm the only boy! I'm room-mate with two girls, actually. One is… Is… How I can say it… SHE'S WONDERFUL! PROBABLY THE PRETTIEST GIRL I'VE EVER SEEN! I'm sorry for Sakura-chan, but that's the truth. Her name's Fleur. The other one… She's annoying the most of time, but she's alright. Alex, for who doesn't call her brainy. I'm doing well, though. In the package there are some photos and a surprise for you. Chocolate. Enjoy it… If you can catch it. If you want to write me back write a letter and give it to the owl, otherwise he'll go away in two days._

_Prankster, Naruto!_

_P.S.: Watch out for the owl. HE'S A PERVERT!_

"If you can catch it?"

"Iruka, what's up? A mission? But it's the first time I've ever seen using an owl…"

"Nope. It's a letter from Naruto."

"Naruto? And how he's doing?" Said Kakashi.

"Well… He's actually happy. He likes magic, and he's studying. Actually, he's one of the top students."

"NARUTO? A TOP STUDENT? WHAT KIND OF SCHOOL IS?" Said Sakura.

"That dobe? I assume that mages are really stupid people…" Said Sasuke.

"Eheh… He's in a girl-only school. He's the only boy, it seems… His roomies are two girls. He found a new crush, actually. He says 'She's even prettier than Sakura-chan.'"

"WHAT? PRETTIER THAN ME?" 'Naruto has given up on me? THIS IS APOCALYPSE!"

"That's not so difficult, forehead girl…"

"SHUT UP, INO-PIG!"

"Hey! Hinata! Why did you faint! Wake up! Hinata!" Panicked Kurenai.

"The only one? THAT FORTUNATE BASTARD!" Said Kiba.

"A girl-only school? So troublesome…" Guess who.

"…" This is easy to guess.

"And he sent us some photos and chocolate."

"CHOCOLATE? LET'S OPEN THE PACKAGE IMMEDIATELY!" Another easy guess.

"Calm down, Choji…" Asuma said. Iruka took the package and opened it. He saw an envelope, containing photos, and a wooden box. He opened it… And twenty chocolate frogs jumped out, running for the entire room.

"EEEEEEEEEK! FROOOOGS!" Sakura.

"EEEEEEEEEK! FROOOOGS!" Ino.

"Chocolate frogs? What the hell…" Sasuke.

"So troublesome…" Shikamaru, so lazy that he didn't even try to catch a frog seated on the top of his head.

"COME HERE, CHOCOLATE!" Choji.

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM HINATA, YOU FROG!" Kiba.

"…" Shino.

"… Naruto, you just couldn't send us something normal, right?"

While the Jonins tried to catch the frogs with kunai, Iruka took out the photo. In one of them Naruto was in front of a fountain, along with two girls, one with long black hair and another one with blonde hair tied in a ponytail. The photo moved. Naruto and the black haired girl started to fight, while the blonde one sweatdropped. Iruka smirked, when he felt like gales of wind at his back.

"AHHHHHH! THIS OWL IS TRYING TO PECK MY BUTT!"

"… Watch out for the owl, eh?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was having breakfast with Alex and Fleur, and two of them were fighting. Guess who?

"Hey! This Muffin is mine!"

"No! I saw it before!"

"Guys, calm down… Uh? Look, Naruto. Ebisu is back."

"Uh? Really? Thanks, Fleur. AND DON'T TOUCH THAT MUFFIN WHILE I'M READING, BRAINY!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…"

Naruto took the letter and opened it. He noticed that the owl was pretty beaten up, and full of footprints. He sighed, and started to read the letter.

_Hi, Naruto. Glad that you sent a letter. Your chocolate frogs scared the shit out of us! You baka… Nice photos. And nice you roomies too. Keep it up! And write me back soon!_

_Iruka_

_P.S.: Your owl is like this because he tried to peck butts._

"Eheheh… You can't really change, can't… HEY! MY MUFFIN! IT'S GONE!"

"Mhh? What did you say? Ops! There's some chocolate on my lips…"

"AAAAAAARGH! I'LL KILL YOU!"

_Continue…_

_In the next chapter…_

On his birthday, Naruto is greeted with a little party from his roomies, and he finds himself in a rather embarrassing situation! At Halloween, because of a storm, the school is forced to land. And… Danger! Stay Tuned!

**Next chapter**

Loup-Garou!


	4. LoupGarou!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… Sigh… Kishimoto-san, you're one hell of a fortunate man… I don't own neither Harry Potter! Damn… J.K. Rowling… Two of the richest persons on this world!

"Talking"

"_Thoughts_"

I have a request… Could you help me? I need an idea for the commercial of this chapter… It must involve Naruto or Harry Potter world, or both of them, as you please. Thanks! What commercial? Enjoy reading and discover it!

'_How strange… Where is the floor? Mah… Let's return up. Fortunately, I always bring with me my ninja tools.'_

"_If you could use at full rate your brain, whisker face, you'd have understood that the rest of the room… Is on the floor."_

"_Eh?"_

"_You're probably right, Alex. This school is lifted in air by magic, and probably, not being able to lift all the room, they cut it in half, preserving it with magic."_

"_Uhmmmm… Yeah, it's possible."_

**Naruto goes to… What? No Hogwarts?**

**Book1: The blood ritual**

**Chapter4: Loup-Garou!**

"And so, the Blue Musk is very common around these zones, and it easily takes fire, so you have to pay attention at it, while camping in these zones."

"A very accurate relation, Fleur. Well done."

Fleur had just exposed her relation on the Blue Musk, during the Herbology Class. She was probably the best student, in that subject, along with Naruto and Alex. They were probably the best students of their year, and so the others started to call them 'The mighty Roomies', even if in Herbology no one had a bad ranking. Because Peter Moss was a handsome man, and being in a girl-only school… Well, you can guess the rest. And he was even gentle and well mannered, the exact opposite of Kalashnikov.

"Well done. Now, don't forget that next time we'll study the White Musk, another variation. Now, go. Good week-end!"

"Thanks, professor!"

And so, for that week too, the lessons ended. It was Friday the tenth of November. Naruto was happy that the week-end had finally arrived. Even if Magic was interesting, Naruto was glad to relax, and to consult some books in the library to learn some new spells. But most of them were to be consulted only by third year students or older ones. But at the moment, Naruto was mostly worried about a feeling… He felt like he had forgotten something important.

"Uh? Where is brainy?"

"She rushed away after the lesson. She had something to do… Well, let's go back to our room."

"Ok."

The two headed for their room. The rooms were situated in the south part of the school. Naruto touched the door with the wand and it opened. He immediately noticed that something was wrong when he noticed that the windows were closed. Then Fleur took out her wand and opened the windows with _Halomora_.

"Surprise, whisker-face!"

"Eh?"

"Bon anniversaire, Naruto!"

Naruto looked around. There was a cauldron in the middle of the room, with Alex behind it smirking, and golden letters of light were floating in air, saying 'Happy Birthday!'. Naruto slapped his forehead.

"Oh, my! I forgot my birthday!"

"You're that stupid, whisker-face?"

"It's only that… Awww, forget it!" 'How could I explain that no one ever made a birthday party for me?' "What's in that cauldron?"

"Your present!"

"Hmmm?"

Naruto looked inside the cauldron. In there was an azure potion, which smelled of violets.

"What is this potion?"

"It's Polyjuice potion! I found it in a book I took from home!"

"With this you can change your shape, and morph into anyone!"

"WOW! With this… I can take books from the third year!"

"Yes. We prepared it with the hair of Mary Fuel, a fifth year student. We prepared a female uniform too, so…"

"Ok! I'll take it immediately!"

Fleur handed a glass to Naruto, who took a bit of the potion and drank it all in a row. Then, he took the uniform and rushed to the bathroom. Alex and Fleur waited for about thirty minutes, and then the bathroom door newly opened. In front of them stood a tall, slender girl, with long black hair tied in a ponytail and green eyes with on the female uniform of the Firewings.

"My god… Even my voice…"

"Well, now go. The potion only lasts half an hour."

"Off I go!"

Naruto exited the room, and walked to the library. There was no one in it, because right after the lessons, almost every student took a nap somewhere. Naruto examined the various shelves, and then found an interesting book: "Ancient Spells". He took it and leaned it on a table, then seated and started to read it. He then noticed that he wasn't alone. Miss Amy Rose was there as well. She was coming towards his table with a book in hand. Naruto greeted her with a 'Good afternoon, prof.'. Miss Rose smiled at her and seated in front of him. Naruto was calm because of the potion, and in the meanwhile he was reading at high speed the book, making a mental note of borrowing it later.

"Ah!"

Naruto raised his head. Miss Rose had yelled, and was now slightly blushing.

"W-What's up, Miss Rose."

"My… My bra…"

"W-W-W-What happened to your bra?"

"It… It broke…"

"!"

"Could you please help me to repair it?"

"B-B-B-BUT HERE!"

"Don't worry, the library it's empty."

And then… Miss Rose took off her glasses. And Naruto met an angel. Now he understood why Miss Rose whore that ugly glasses. Otherwise all the males in a range of kilometres would jump at her. She was simply beautiful. Then she started to undo the buttons of her dress. And even if Naruto was too young to be interested in "those things", he still blushed. She was now with her bra exposed. It broke in the front side, showing a bit more of cleavage.

"Please, sustain it while I use magic to repair it."

"SU-SUSTAIN!"

"Yes. With hands."

"…" 'If she discovers that I'm Naruto morphed I'll be in serious troubles… I have no choice!'

Naruto place his hands on… Ehrrr… Well… You know. Miss Rose blushed lightly, and moved her wand in the air. The bra instantly repaired. Naruto removed his hands, took up the book and rushed outside the library, leaving a stunned Miss Rose.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"STUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUPID! PERVERTPERVERTPERVERTPERVERT! YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN THAT OWL!"

"NARUTO, STOP THIS AT ONCE!"

"WHISKER FACE, DO YOU WANT TO DIE ON YOUR BIRTHDAY?"

"SHUT UP! I MUST PUNISH MY SELF! AAAAAARGH!"

"STOP IT! STO… MON DIEU, DON'T CUT THAT ROPE!"

"_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!_"

Naruto stopped his nonsense punishment thanks to Alex's spell. I can't say the entire punishment because of his violence, but I'll say you what he was using: kunai, shuriken, high voltage batteries, an iron thread, a wooden box, a few ropes and a lot of kitchen knives… Oh, yeah! A few sea urchins too! What? Do you want to know where he found sea urchins in a magic school? Well… … GO WITH THE COMMERCIAL!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was now in the infirmary. He tried a few times to knock himself unconscious beating his head on the wall, so they tied him to the bed. Naruto, thinking about his actions, noticed something. He had used the Polyjuice potion to transform, forgetting that he could simply use Henge.

'Thinking about it… It's a lot of time I don't train… The last time I used ninja skills was that time when I fell off the school… … Maybe I should start again to train, during week-ends.'

And then, Naruto fell asleep. In the meanwhile, Alex and Fleur where guarding him a little more to be sure that he didn't try anything else. When they saw him fall asleep, they sighed in relief.

"What an idiot…"

"Naruto is so stubborn… There was no need to do something like that. He didn't do it on purpose, after all…"

"Yeah… But I bet that if he had seen someone else doing it, he would have done the same thing… To the other person, of course. I suppose I'll not have the right to call him pervert anymore, after this…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, Naruto started again to train. Only at week-ends, because studying magic is his priority, but having Kage Bunshins to do your home-works, at least the ones where you need only to write. And so came Halloween. The school had many theme decorations, including pumpkin heads floating in the main hall. Naruto found them useful to stop Ebisu, and he was quite sad that the decoration would be around only a few days each year. He was amused when he saw snow falling. Fleur explained him that they were very high on the mountains, so winter came sooner there. The school landed in the middle of the valley because of the snow storm. They were having lunch in the main hall, while some ghosts came out of the tables, dishes and walls every once and then, scaring the shit out of most of the girls. Naruto got scared only when he saw one of them coming out of the WC. He was eating, but was about to suffocate when he heard a certain slender girl of the fifth year talking about how Miss Rose was certain that she was a lesbian.

"Ahhh… I just love Halloween…"

"Do you have Halloween in the Elemental Countries too?"

"Yes… Strange, indeed… !"

"What's up?"

"Ehm… I've just remembered that I didn't close the window of our room… See ya later!"

"WHAT? IF I'LL FIND MY BED WET, YOU'LL REGRET THE DAY WHEN YOU WERE BORN!"

"Yeah, yeah… We'll see…" 'Uhuhuh… Maybe I'll wet only her bed on purpose…'

Naruto exited the main hall and headed for the room. When he arrived, he found out that he had leaved opened not only the window, but the door too. The floor was wet, and snow was keeping on entering. Naruto quickly closed the window, and then, forgetting about Alex's bed, went out and closed the door too. The he walked back to the main hall. He then noticed something strange. The wet floor continued inside the school, like someone had walked out of his room… But that was impossible. There was no one in his room… The he heard a noise coming from behind him, like some needles falling to the ground. He turned around, but saw nothing. He then felt more 'needles'. He turned around, just in time to see a shadow turning the angle.

"… If this is a joke, this is no funny at all…"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Naruto jumped from the fright, and turning around he saw Alex behind him. He sighed in relief.

"Holy shit… So it was you, after all…"

"I repeat: what the hell are you talking about?"

"The needle thing… The shadow… Come on, I busted you."

"Hey, whisker-face. I'm just coming back from the main hall to make sure that you didn't try anything funny like wetting my bed on purpose. Fleur said that he was coming too, but she wanted to pass to the library first."

"Yeah, yeah… Let's…"

Suddenly they heard a yell. A voice they knew too well, though.

"Fleur!" They both said at the same time. They rushed following the direction of the yell, and they found Fleur leaning against a wall, in fright, tears in her eyes, some cuts on her right shoulder… And another… Thing. In front of them stood an enormous blue dog… Not a dog. He was too big to be a dog, and it had too much fur. His fur was a mixture of white, grey, and blue for the most part. There were signs of blood on his enormous claws. He noticed the two arriving, and turned towards them, growling.

"Oh my god…"

"What's… What's that thing?"

"L-L-Loup garou…"

"L-Loup garou?"

"It means werewolf, you cretin!"

The enormous wolf jumped towards Alex and Naruto. Naruto quickly reacted and made a hand-seal.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Suddenly ten copies of Naruto appeared and restrained the movements of the wolf. The wolf immediately launched one of them towards a wall, the one attacked to his tail, then bit the one blocking his shoulder, making them disappear. Naruto jumped towards Fleur and picked her up, then jumped back and did the same with Alex, placing them on his shoulders. Then he sprinted away, while the werewolf destroyed another three copies.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?"

"It's a werewolf, a creature which was once human and got bit by another werewolf. When they see full moon, they transform!"

"But… But there's not full moon! And there's the snow storm!"

"I DON'T THINK HE WILL LISTEN TO YOU!"

"!"

Naruto turned his head, and he saw that the werewolf had freed himself of the copies, and was now running after them.

'It's too quick… At this rate…'

Suddenly Naruto stopped.

"What the hell are you doing, whisker-face!"

"Naruto! He's coming!"

"I know!"

"Eh?"

Naruto pushed the girls out of the way in the same instant when the wolf jumped towards them, ending to be pushed out, in the courtyard.

"NARUTO!"

The werewolf tried to rip off the head of Naruto, but he found himself biting a rock. He landed in the snow, and turned around, seeing that Naruto was now behind him.

'Thank you, Kawarimi no Jutsu…' "Go and get help!"

"But… But…"

"I'll be fine! RUN!"

"… Let's do as he says, Fleur…"

"…"

Alex and Fleur ran away, leaving Naruto facing an angry werewolf. The werewolf started to walk in circle, not letting his gaze drop off Naruto. Naruto did the same with the werewolf. Suddenly, he placed his hands at his kunai pouch, and the beast jumped towards him. He tackled Naruto, and tried to bite him. But Naruto, using the hilts of his kunais, blocked his fangs.

'What a pressure…' "Sorry, but I'm not in the menu, today! Try this, instead!"

Naruto removed suddenly the hilt of the kunai in his right hand from the mouth of the wolf, only to stab the kunai in the nose of the monster. The monster arched back in pain, and Naruto jumped back, and took out eight other kunais from his pouch, and launched them at the wolf, stabbing him in several places. The wolf fell to the ground, but was still alive, and was getting back on his feet.

'Damn… I hope they make it in time… I don't have more kunais… And the Kage Bunshin seems like fresh water to him. I don't want to die killed by a strange blue wolf… Blue?'

_Flashback_

"_And so, the Blue Musk is very common around these zones, and it easily takes fire, so you have to pay attention at it, while camping in these zones."_

"_A very accurate relation, Fleur. Well done."_

_End of the flashback_

"Now I see!"

Naruto took out his wand, and pointed it towards the werewolf.

"It's the end, wolfie! Fire burns, you know! _Incendio_!"

Naruto's wand launched a red beam of light towards the werewolf. And suddenly, he took fire. The wolf started to run around, enveloped by flames, and then he started to roll in the snow. While he was struggling, Naruto picked up a pair of kunais from the ground.

'If this doesn't stop him neither, this time I'll aim for the head!'

But Naruto worried in vane. The wolf soon fell to the ground, lifeless. Then, with Naruto's surprise, he began to shrink and to become smaller, till gaining the size of a normal wolf.

"… What the…"

"Naruto! Are you okay!"

"? Ah, finally!"

In the corridor were Miss Rose, Mister Moss and Kalashnikov, wands at hand. Peter Moss walked to the wolf, and noticed that he was dead. And almost all his skin was burned.

"How did you…"

"Well, I noticed that he was covered in blue musk. He had to be walking out here in the valley… So I used _Incendio_ and… Barbecue! But the strange thing it's that when he fell to the ground, he shrunk."

"He… Shrunk?"

"Yeah! It was six times bigger, when I was fighting him!"

"I understood… That explains why there's a werewolf without full moon, too. This is just a normal wolf. But someone used the _Engrovio _spell to get him bigger, and then he used another spell to get him angry and transported it inside our school."

"Transported?"

"Yes. Magic creatures, normally, can't enter the school, so a mage helped him."

"Hmph… Simply absurd…"

"Why do you say that, Kalashnikov?"

"It's Mr Kalashnikov for you, Moss. Our school is too well protected. No one can enter it, neither Lord Voldemort, I think. So…"

"So?"

"So someone has obviously let him enter… Someone inside the school."

"!"

All of the others suddenly froze. Someone inside the school? But why?

"These are strong accusations, Kalashnikov… No student could do something like this, except for a few of the last year. So, this leaves…"

"Us professors. We are not to suspect, of course. When the fact happened, we were in the main hall."

"… You seem in a hurry to take an alibi, Kalashnikov…"

"…"

"Enough! I'll report this to Madame Maxime. But first, we need to take this poor girl in the infirmary. You two, come too. It's better to check up. You could have some micro-fractures."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fleur and Naruto were waiting for Alex to finish her check-up. Fleur was confined to bed, with on her pyjamas. The nurse, a ghost, healed most of her wounds using magic, but a pair of them was to heal naturally. She said that she'll remove the scars, after that. Finally, Alex exited the nurse's office, and seated on the same bed of Naruto, beside Fleur's one.

"Well?"

"No problem. Only a few bruises… And guess what? I obtained them when you pushed us out of the way, whisker-face."

"Sorry, brainy. Next time I'll let you die…"

"… Now, Kalashnikov had a point. Only a teacher could have made a monster like that enter this school."

"Are you sure?"

"I studied it. This school is ultra-safe. There are only two places safer than Beauxbatons: the Magic Bank Gringott and Hogwarts."

"Understood… Now, who could he be?"

"We don't know… It could have been anyone… Even the one who were in the hall at the moment."

"Right. The culprit could have let the wolf in before, than the wolf could have wandered around the courtyard till he found our window opened."

"Right… Well, I'll pass Madame Maxime. She's the only one who we can trust."

"Yeah… But there's something else that worries me…"

"What?"

"Why. Why someone wanted to let a werewolf inside the school?"

"Uhm… Maybe… To distract the teacher from something?"

"Yes… Uh?"

Naruto felt like something warm in his pocket. He took out his wand, and it was glowing again. It grew one inch longer, and the golden letter moved, and moved, then returned a "C" again.

"God… This wand too… Why it keeps on morphing?"

"Maybe it's because of what it contains… Usually, wands are not made with wings of fairy."

"Uhm… Possible. Or it could be the wood. An ancient cherry tree…"

"Or maybe both…"

The three dropped their head, sighing in defeat. Naruto hopped on the floor from the bed, and started to walk towards the door. Alex followed him.

"Good night, Fleur."

"Good night…"

Naruto and Alex walked towards their room, when something popped up in Alex's mind.

"Hey, whiskers-face…"

"Yeah?"

"This night we will sleep alone…"

"So?"

"Don't try anything funny."

"Have I ever tried anything funny?"

"Just to be sure…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days after Fleur got dismissed from the hospital, the three were newly reunited, and talking about a subject much more important than werewolves or strange wands: Christmas holydays!

"So, where are you going to pass these holydays?"

"I'll go home. In Switzerland, there's always a lot of snow! And we have some delicious meals…"

"I'm going back in Paris, too. I can't wait to see again my familiars, especially Gabrielle…"

"Uh? Who is Gabrielle?"

"My little sister. She wants to go to Beauxbatons too, but she's two years younger than me, so… When we'll be in the third year, she will be in the first."

"Uhm…. Understood." 'I wonder if her sister is as cute as her…'

"And you, whiskers-face? You'll go to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah! I can't wait! Mr Dumbledore sent me a letter saying that Hagrid will come and pick me up!"

"THAT OWL AGAIN!"

"THIS TIME HE TOOK BRA!"

"… Not Ebisu again…"

"Remember to tell about him to Hagrid…"

"DAMN ERO-BIRD! COME HERE!"

And so… Catch Ebisu 34: The revenge of the pervert! Naruto rushed after the bird, and caught him in the hallway.

"Ah! Caught… !"

"OHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAARGH!"

Naruto and the owl landed on the floor, but slid towards a wall, which hid a set of stairs, and started to fall for the stairs, letting out some pain yells at each step pounded by their heads. After 125 steps, they stopped, and Naruto had an enormous headache and various bumps on the head, while Ebisu was unconscious with swirls in the eyes.

"YOU'RE NOT ONLY A PERVERT, YOU BRING ILL LUCK TOO! DAMN ERO-B… Uh?"

Naruto looked around. He was in the strange room… Only that this time the floor was there, along with the rest of the pillars. The chamber seemed very old. There were various braches in many points of the room, not lightened.

"Well… I guess taking a look around isn't prohibited… Or maybe yes, because it was hidden behind a fake wall… Well, I'm here now, so…"

Naruto began to look around. There was nothing interesting on the walls, so he looked at the ceiling, instead. On the ceiling… There was something strange. Strange, to say the least. There was an enormous carving of a strange monster. It had a lot of mouths. It was enormous, and seemed like dripping from all over his body, and had no eyes to be seen. Naruto felt like a chill going down his spine, and so looked at the ground. Worse. On the ground was the same carving, only that upon this one there were… Three "0". Three enormous "0". And upon all this… A lot of strange liquid paint. No… Not paint.

"… Blood? … !"

Naruto suddenly heard someone descending the steps. Quickly he jumped and took away Ebisu, and then hid behind a pillar. From his position he couldn't see who was in the room. He could only hear the voice. He was a male.

'A male person…'

"Hmm… This chamber… Each year that passes, it makes me so nostalgic…"

'This voice… I recognize him! He's Kalashnikov!'

"How many people have said Dasvidania to this world, in this chamber…"

'That explains the blood…'

"It's a shame that after this year, this chamber will not be here anymore… But it's to be done. Now, enough with the nostalgic visits. I'm risking too much."

The mysterious figure started to walk up for the steps again. Naruto turned slightly the head, and he saw Kalashnikov. He was him without mistake. Same black robe, same hat, same walking… Naruto waited five minutes, before exiting the strange chamber as well.

'… People… People have been killed, down there? But when? And who killed them?'

_Continue…_

_In the next chapter…_

Christmas holydays! Naruto goes to Hogwarts and meets new friends! Two people in particular are a lot alike him… Guess who? Stay tuned!


	5. Christmas in Hogwarts!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… Sigh… Kishimoto-san, you're one hell of a fortunate man… I don't own neither Harry Potter! Damn… J.K. Rowling… Two of the richest persons on this world!

"Talking"

"_Thoughts_"

Wow! So many reviewers… Thank you! And hurry up with the commercial thing! XD Let's answer, now!

**Aikuchi Shikaku:** Why it would screw up the canon? I don't understand…

**Meca Vegeta:** WoW! Thanks! XD I'll not drop this down, don't worry!

**Dragon Man 180, Dracowar:** TLINTLINTLIN! Correct answer!

**Tokyo no Ecchi:** Brave, not stupid… Anymore. He wanted to discover something else about the chamber, and who would have trusted him with his accuse to a prof, a part Alex and Fleur?

"_How many people have said Dasvidania to this world, in this chamber…"_

'_That explains the blood…'_

"_It's a shame that after this year, this chamber will not be here anymore… But it's to be done. Now, enough with the nostalgic visits. I'm risking too much."_

'… _People… People have been killed, down there? But when? And who killed them?'_

**Naruto goes to… What? No Hogwarts?**

**Book1: The blood ritual**

**Chapter5: Christmas is going to be joyful…**

"And then he tried to steal bra and panties at the same time!"

"Ah, yah… So a lively creature, rig'?"

"LIVELY! HE'S A PERVERT!"

Hagrid and Naruto were on the flying motorcycle, and Naruto was arguing with Hagrid about "Ebisu's little hobby" to steal panties and bra, and to peek at anyone. In a school girl, it was not pretty.

"Hagrid, I say, it's not for the girls, but for him! You should have seen him when Alex found him looking under her sheets while she was sleeping! He was like a Picasso!"

"Don't worry, he's a strong bird."

"…"

"Oh! Here we are! Welcome to Hogwarts, Naruto!"

"Lemme see… WOOOOOOOW! It's awesome!"

In front of Naruto stood Hogwarts, the best school of magic and wizardry in the world. It was an amusing sight… Especially if you consider that Hogwarts comprehends the forest and the lake areas too. Hagrid landed in front of his house. Naruto began to look around, amused. Then he tripped on an enormous pumpkin.

"Eheheh… Do you wan' to do a free tou'?"

"Yes, thanks… Ah! First, I need you, ero-bird!"

Naruto freed Ebisu from his cage, behind Hagrid's motorcycle, and tied to his chest two packages, each one with a different address.

"This one is for Fleur, and the other one for Alex. Have you understood? I put even photos on them. Now, go! Paris and Zurich are a long way from here!"

Saying that, Naruto let Ebisu fly away.

"Well…Shall we go?"

"Of cour'."

Naruto followed Hagrid trough Hogwarts. They quickly arrived at the main building, and entered the hall. Naruto was in awe. Beauxbatons was a great place, but this one had something… Something… Something. That's all. There was a set of stairs which headed for the upper floor. Naruto began to climb them.

"Wow… It's bigger than Beauxbatons, but it's at the same time much more peaceful…"

"Ehm… I won't say that, Naruto…"

"Why, Hagrid?"

"Because…"

"Come on, George! We have only…"

"I know! Only more 30 seconds!"

"?"

Naruto turned around, and saw two guys around his age, twins, identical. They had green eyes, red bowl hair and freckles. They ran past Naruto and Hagrid, yelling…

"You two better watch out, Hagrid!"

"I suggest you to get out of the way!"

"Oh, no… Not again…"

"Hagrid… What's this noise? It seems like water…"

Naruto turned around just in time to see an enormous wave of water coming towards him and Hagrid. Naruto jumped high in the air and grabbed a bug candlestick hanging from the ceiling. Hagrid remained still, the water wetting him completely, but not moving him from his place. The doors of the school automatically opened, letting the water flow out. Naruto could bet to have seen a strange old looking man and a cat, in the water. He then jumped and landed safely.

"Hagrid… What the hell were those two? I bet they were the ones who put up this mess…"

"They were the Weasley twins. A great family of mages, the Weasley… But each one has a little peculiarity which differs him from the others… Those two are the… What's up?"

Naruto was in his personal version of "The scream" of Munch.

"HAGRID… YOU ACTUALLY TALKED WITHOUT ERRORS!"

"… Wel'… I was sayin' those two are the official pranksters of Hogwarts."

"… Pranksters?"

Naruto was boiling in excitation. Only hearing the word 'prank' was enough… But hearing 'pranksters' was even better.

"THAT'S IT! HAGRID, I WANT TO MEET THEM!"

'Oh my gosh… I forgot that he's a prankster too…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the meanwhile, in Paris, two blonde girls, one eleven years old, and another one nine years old were playing with snow under the Tour Eiffel. Suddenly, they noticed a shadow upon them. A big owl was descending upon them.

"Fleur, who's that owl?"

"A… Friend of a friend, Gabrielle…"

Fleur walked over to Ebisu, and took the package with her name on. Along with the package was a letter. Fleur opened it.

_Hi, Fleur!_

_I felt uneasy! You and brainy are maybe my best friends, and leaving you without a Christmas present… I couldn't do that, right? So I asked Hagrid to stop in London to buy presents! I hope you like it!_

_Your friendly neighbourhood Naruto!_

_P.S.: There's a present for your sister too! We'll be friends in the future, I suppose, so…_

"Naruto…"

"Who's Naruto?"

"A friend of mine. He sent a present for me and another one for you."

"A present for me? Why?"

"Well… I talked to him about you, and since you're going to Beauxbatons too, he wanted to start relationships earlier…"

Fleur opened the package. There were too little box, one green and one red. The green one had the golden writing "Fleur", the red one "Gabrielle". Fleur handed to her sister her present, and opened her one. Inside the box was a pair of golden earrings, with two red jewels mounted in them. Fleur was in awe. How much could they cost?

"Fleur! Look at me!"

Fleur turned around, and saw Gabrielle with a golden necklace resembling a heart hanging from her neck. She seemed to be very happy.

"Does it look pretty on me?"

"It looks beautiful, Gabrielle."

Fleur then picked up something from her pocket. A package. Then a paper and a pen. She wrote a letter as well, and then handed the package to Ebisu, who flew away.

'That Naruto…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

George and Fred were in their room. They were still laughing their ass off, thinking about how their trick got so well on the old geezer and her cat.

"So… What do we plan for the next prank?"

"What about we apply some strange noise spell to the doors?"

"Wow! We could make them do "Eeeeeek!" or farts, or something like that…"

"Pffff… Old trick."

"!"

The twins turned around, and saw a blonde haired boy leaned against a wall, his arms crossed, his eyes closed, his lips in a mischievous smirk. He whore a uniform which was not of Hogwarts.

"And… Who could you be?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, transfer student from the elemental countries, guest here in Hogwarts for the Christmas holydays and best prankster of my country."

"… Transfer students?"

"Elemental countries? I think I've heard about it on the newspaper…"

"What were you saying about our prank?"

"It's old… Funny, but we need something new…"

"We?"

"Listen to me… Back in my village I believed to be the only prankster of the entire world… But now… Now I see… I see in front of me two boys of my same kind! We should join our force to put ultimate pranks all over the world!"

Fred and George, while Naruto talked in a pose with waves coming behind him, in a Gai-Lee style, but he didn't yet know that, were amused.

"… Maybe…"

"Wait, Fred. We need to test him."

"Test me?"

"Yes. What's the biggest prank you ever put?"

"I made explode all the tomb-pits of my village and filled it with green slime."

"WE ARE AT YOUR ORDERS…"

"CHIEF!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex was enjoying being at home… Because that meant shopping! As usual, she was with his manservant making errands for the great mall of Zurich. His manservant was hid behind an enormous pile of boxes.

"Uhm… Now, to the clothes shop!"

"One more time, miss?"

"Of course! We had bought clothes only in three shops! There are still four to go!"

"Understood, miss…"

"Uh?"

Alex heard like wings flapping over her head. She saw a brown owl that she knew too well. She then took out a small arrow and launched it towards the owl. Ebisu fell on the ground with a 'Thud!'.

"This baka owl… He doesn't even know to not show himself in places full of muggles…"

"Should I pick him up, miss?"

"Yes. Let's go home. For today, we have finished errands."

The manservant picked up the owl with fatigue. The two exited the mall, and went to an enormous black limo. Alex entered it, picking first up the package and the letter from the chest of the owl with her name on. She opened the letter which was inside along with a small blue box, with the golden writing 'Alex'.

_Hey, brainy!_

_It's Christmas, right? And usually people exchange presents… I don't even know why I sent you this present! Your hobby is to pester and annoy me! And you're ugly, and annoying, and… Well… But you're still… My… AAARGH! It's hard even to write it on paper! It's a word of six letters, first is "F", and last is "D". Guess it._

_Your friendly neighbourhood Naruto!_

_P.S.: Please, return Ebisu in one piece._

Alex smirked deviously. He said in one piece… Not without missing pieces. Then she opened the box. Inside was a golden bracelet, with on a small "A". Alex guessed it meant "Alex". She was amused that he didn't use "B" for brainy. She put it one, looking at it.

"Uhm… I already have a pair of these things… But this one is different. I don't know why… Well, let's head home, and then I'll take care of this owl… Uhuhuh…"

And smiling like the Snow-white witch, she thought about her sadism.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So… This is the main hall…"

Fred and George were escorting Naruto, in a private tour of Hogwarts to find the best place for the greatest prank that anyone had ever seen. The twins had a pair of black sunglasses on, looking like the blues brothers. While they walked trough Hogwarts, Naruto noticed that a few girls giggled while he was passing. Naruto sighed. They were probably making fun of him for his uniform.

"Uhm… Ok. Now, where we can find the apples?"

"We know a secret passageway to the kitchen."

"We can get them there…"

"Uhm… Understood."

"Hey! You three!"

"?"

Naruto turned around, just in time to see a boy behind him. He had blonde hair, and on his uniform was the marking, the twins have explained him, which referred to the Hufflepuff house.

"Cedric. What do you want?"

"You dropped this, blondie."

"Uh?"

Naruto noticed what the boy had in his hand. His forehead protector. Naruto stared at it like in a sort of trance. His inner self was fighting to choose if to rip it to pieces or to gently accept it. In the past months so much things had happened, that he'd almost forgot about his village. He still remembered the yell 'I hate them all!' in front of Iruka. But now… He remembered. Usually, when he was angry with the village, he usually got some pranks, and he calmed down. And filling the entire village with green slime was probably his masterpiece. But… The rage didn't pass, this time. Naruto, looking at the forehead protector remembered that he sweared to be not more a part of the village. But ripping a retrieved object in front of the retriever could be a little shocking for the person, so he smiled and took it from the hand of the blond boy in front of him.

"Thank you."

"No problem. But… Where are you from? Your uniform is different…"

"Oh, yeah. I'm a transfer student from the elemental countries, and your former guest for the Christmas holydays. My name's Naruto and I study in Beauxbatons. And before you go Scream of Munch mode, I don't know why I ended up in a girl-only school, and I'm a male."

But the three of them quickly went into Munch mode, shocked at the fortune of the boy in front of him.

"THE ONLY BOY…"

"IN A GIRL-ONLY SCHOOL!"

"YOU FORTUNATE BASTARD!"

"What do you mean?"

"How many girls do you have!"

"Hey… I'm not a pervert, you know…"

"YOU MEAN THAT YOU'RE IN BEAUXBATONS FROM THREE MONTHS AND YOU HAVEN'T KISSED A GIRL YET!"

"Let's just say… That I'm saving my first kiss for someone special… I don't go kissing the first girl I see walking in the corridor…"

"Well… That makes sense…"

"Uhm… Well, but you have at least some fans, right?"

"Fan girls? Sorry, not… Even here the girls make fun of me for this uniform…"

"… Excuse… What do you intend for 'making fun'?"

"Well… When they see me, they began to stare at me, and when I turn to look at them they turn as well and giggle…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What?"

"My friend, I wish girls to 'make fun of me' every night…"

"You don't have much experience with girls, right?"

"What are you saying?"

"… Cedric, please. You're the Heartbreaker kid, here."

"My dear friend, when girls act like this when you're around, it doesn't mean that they're making fun of you, but the exact opposite."

"… Eh?"

"… How long do you plan on staying here, Naruto?"

"Well… All the Christmas holydays…"

Cedric placed an arm around Naruto's shoulders, and began to walk with him, followed by the two twins, who were listening very carefully.

"I have plenty of time to explain you something about girls, then. Come with me. First lesson: girls' laughs can come in different tones. Each tone…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the meanwhile, in Konoha, Christmas was coming as well. Iruka was shovelling away snow from his garden. He lived in quite a big house, for a single person. It was the same house where he lived with his parents. He felt quite nostalgic. Usually, at that time of the year, the little Naruto was in front of his house, making a snowman which, in his opinion resembled Iruka. Then they would argue why Iruka had an enormous mouth or a big stomach or anything like that… He was loud, but he was a little, kind distraction. Now, Iruka suppose, he was eventually to pass Christmas with other people, since nobody invited Iruka to a Christmas party anymore from the day he started to frequent the 'Demon'. Nobody blamed him for that thing, anyway, because they believed it was an order from the Hokage. While Iruka was shovelling, he recognized someone passing by, even if instead of a forehead protector he was wearing a red wool hat and instead of a mask a red scarf, upon a green long jacket.

"Kakashi! Good morning!"

"Oh? Good morning, Iruka… How are you doing?"

"Well, thanks. What about your team?"

"… I don't know… They easily passed on the shock of their team-mate… And that's what worries me."

"… I understand…"

"The mission in the Wave country revealed me a few things about Sasuke and Sakura… Sasuke is getting stronger and stronger. In the end, he managed to draw with that Haku… But when Nobuo died, after injuring Zabuza's apprentice, he didn't do anything to protect him. They made an excellent team-work, but only for the sake of the mission, not because they trusted each other or anything like that. Sakura was shocked only because it was the first time she has ever seen someone die. Nothing more, nothing less."

"… I wonder if Naruto would have…"

"I don't know if with Naruto as a team-mate they would have matured differently. But we will know it soon…"

"What do you mean?"

"The third of July the Chunin selection exam will begin. And genins can enter it only in groups of three people."

"… Understood… So, Naruto will be used as a replace for Nobuo, since we don't have any other genin."

"Exactly."

"… But I don't know if Naruto…"

"If Naruto?"

"…"

_Flashback_

"_The council… The villagers… The village itself…"_

"_No, Naruto… Don't say it…"_

"_I HATE THEM ALL!"_

_End of the Flashback_

"… Never mind." 'We'll eventually discover it…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And so, when I was walking on my horse in the forest…"

"Nick, we're sure that your life-time stories are interesting, but now we're eating!"

"Can't you tell us about the time you lost your head another time!"

"Umph! Ungrateful brats… This is a story you will tell to your nephews, one day…"

"Yeah, yeah…"

So Nick passed trough a wall and disappeared, leaving the four boys at table, eating pudding. It was finally Xmas, the 25th of December! The four boys were having breakfast, after opening their presents. Naruto was worried, though. Not for his presents, but because Ebisu was not back yet. While he was persuading himself that Alex had probably ripped something off of him, Ebisu entered the hall… Well, entered… He crashed on the table like a rocket, like someone had just launched him. Naruto inspected him, and found a foot-print on his back.

"Alex… What aim…"

Naruto noticed two packages tied on the chest of the owl. He first opened Fleur's one. A letter inside.

_Dear Naruto_

_Thank you very much for the presents! My sister is very happy… But you must be crazy! How much these cost! I bought a present for you too, even if it's not expensive like yours… Happy Christmas!_

_Love, Fleur_

Naruto opened his present. It was a small sphere, with inside a strange white liquid. Naruto couldn't see anything. He wondered if it was a strange Paris art-piece, and suddenly the liquid started to morph, and inside the sphere was now a little Paris.

"Wow! It's a World-Wide-Sphere!"

"It shows you every city that exists in the world!"

"Who sent you this?"

"Fleur. I've already told you about her… And the other one is from Alex, I suppose…"

Naruto opened the package and the letter. Inside the package was… A cell phone! An expensive one, though! Naruto saw some of these things back at his village, but they were not that used, because for ninja they were virtually worthless. Then he opened the letter.

_Hey, whiskers-face!_

_Thanks for the present! And I think I guessed the mysterious word… Well, here's your present! I hope you can use it… My telephone number is _( Note: I don't know if Cell Phone numbers are different in the USA, but I made this number up with the European Standards. ) _338-1713666._

_Alex_

"Well… Seems that they both sent you something."

"Yeah…" 'Friends… Something that in Konoha I could only dream about…'

"Well… Now, should we plan the rest of our plan?"

"Right. Then, listen to me. We…"

"Ehm… Excuse me, but I'll go somewhere else for the moment. I don't want to get involved in this matter."

"No problem. See you later, Cedric. And thanks for the advices."

The plan was taking form. The upcoming… The sixth of January. So… WITH THE POWER OF THE OCARINA OF TIME LET'S… Ehm… Ok. Let's just do a flash-forward.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything was fine in Hogwarts. The Christmas holydays were for sure the days when Severus Snape liked the most. Why? Because there were only a few students, and no lessons. Severus was once smiling. Deviously, but still smiling. Then, he noticed something. A mouse. In front of him. He hated those filthy creatures. He quickly took out his wand and made the mouse disappear. Then, hearing a noise, he turned around. Three more mice. He did the same thing, and then turned around one more time. Six mice. Same thing. Turns around. Twelve.

"What the…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"F.G.N. in position."

"It's show-time, guys."

"Release the cats."

F cut a rope.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hagrid was walking trough the main hall of Hogwarts. Then, he heard something coming from a corridor. Like a large group of people running behind him. He turned around, but he didn't see people. But tails, fangs, eyes with slits in them. Only one word exited his mouth.

"Kitties…"

"MEROAAAAAAR!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Algus Filch was still angered for the wave trick that the Weasley twins created. His beloved Mrs Purr had temperature for almost a week. While he was thinking about the matter, he heard something behind him, like an enormous amount of chickens running behind him. He turned around. And then he was somersaulted by an army of white feathers with legs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Albus Dumbledore was in his office. Everything was calm. He thought that Naruto could have met with the Weasley twins, but since nothing happened during the Christmas holydays, he had probably guessed wrong. In that moment, a ravaged Severus Snape entered his office, full of small bites, cuts and feathers.

"Se… Severus…"

"Mice… Cats… Chickens…"

And then he collapsed to the ground. Dumbledore sweatdropped.

"…"

"Told ya."

"Yes. Thanks, Merlin."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hogwarts was in trouble. Mice running for the walls. Cats running after people. Chickens running in circle with Mrs Purr. Who wasn't in trouble, was laughing his ass off. Three people were laughing even harder. Cedric was laughing too, even if not exaggerated like Fred, George and Naruto. Suddenly they saw Mrs Purr attacked by both sides by chickens and cats, and quickly got submerged.

"Oh! The carnage!"

"Ahahahahahahahahah! Oh my god… Great, your multiplying animals!"

"Eheh… Thanks. You know, our dream is to open a magic tricks shop."

"Ahahah! Keep going like this and you'll do it!"

"And your dream? What's your dream?"

"My… My dream?"

His dream. Naruto had once a dream: becoming Hokage and being so acknowledged by the entire village. But now… Now being acknowledged by the village didn't matter anymore, to him… So, what was his dream?

"Hey! It's ok if you don't want to tell us!"

"It's not that… I don't really know… Oh! It's about time!"

"Yes, Naruto. It's about time."

"Ah… Mr Dumbledore…"

Naruto turned around slowly, and saw Albus Dumbledore in front of him, smiling.

"Could it happen that you know the culprit of this mess?"

"Sorry…"

"But we don't have…"

"A clue."

"As I suspected."

Dumbledore smiled warmly, and took out his wand.

"It's time to go, Naruto. Say hi to your friends."

"Well… It's been a pleasure."

"Try to come back next Christmas, ok?"

"And if you don't know where to go for the summer, you're welcome."

"Thanks, but I have a home, you know… Well, a sort of it." 'Even if I don't consider it like that…'

"Mind my advices, Naruto."

"Of course, Cedric."

Naruto shook hands and embraced with his three friends, then turned towards Dumbledore. He moved his wand and touched Naruto on the forehead. Naruto was suddenly not more in Hogwarts. He was in the main courtyard of Beauxbatons, along with his luggage and Ebisu's cage, with Ebisu in it. He then heard his cell ringing.

"Yes? Ah, brainy! … No, I'm already at school… By the way, what have you done to Ebisu? He's not coming out of his… … … ! WHAT? ARE YOU… No, not that… WHAT? IT REACHED 2MT OF LENGHT?"

_Continue…_

_In the next chapter…_

School is almost to finish, with great displeasure of Naruto. He then decides to tell Madame Maxime about the hidden chamber, before leaving the school. In the meanwhile, an awful event takes place. Stay tuned!


	6. The number of the 'Beast!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… Sigh… Kishimoto-san, you're one hell of a fortunate man… I don't own Harry Potter either! Damn… J.K. Rowling… Two of the richest persons on this world!

"Talking"

"_Thoughts_"

What to say… I love you, my wonderful reviewers! Now, I have the urge to answer you and to write the next chapter! Enjoy!

P.S.: All the things about De Rais and the Bible are true. They're not an invention of mine.

**silver starlight kitsune:** XD Yes, FFX-2. Even if the game was terrible, that scene was great! And for Mrs Norris thanks. I don't know many English names of the characters.

**Aikuchi Shikaku:** Don't worry. I have already something in mind for the fights. Naruto will develop… Let's say a new power, which will permit to him to fight equally with the other Genins. For the pairings… Your advices are precious. Thanks. I think I'll use the voting system, but later. First I want to introduce Naruto to all the girls. But sorry, I will not pair him up with any ninja girl. I've already read Foxhound. A great story. For the age of the various people, here is a scheme.

**First year of Naruto in Beauxbatons ( 1997 )**

Naruto-11

Fleur-11

Alex-11

Harry-9

Hermione-9

Ron-9

Ginny-8

**First year of Harry in Hogwarts ( 1999 )**

Naruto-13

Fleur-13

Alex-13

Harry-11

Hermione-11

Ron-11

Ginny-10

**Dragon man 180:** MANY MANY MANY HEXES!

**Tokyo no Ecchi:** Fleur and Alex will come to the Shinobi countries during the Chunin selection exam. I can't say more.

**magerm:** No… More like the second year.

**Dreams of Magic:** Like I've already said, Naruto will use his magic in the elemental countries and during the Chunin selection exam. I can't wait!

"_Yes? Ah, brainy! … No, I'm already at school… By the way, what have you done to Ebisu? He's not coming out of his… … … ! WHAT? ARE YOU… No, not that… WHAT? IT REACHED 2MT OF LENGHT_?"

**Naruto goes to… What? No Hogwarts?**

**Book1: The blood ritual**

**Chapter6: The number of the beast!**

"Siiiiiigh… I'm so sad…"

"Come on, Naruto… We will meet again in three months…"

"But I don't want to go back… Restrain me to go hoooooo-ooooo-oooooo-ome… ( Note: I bought this one from Michael Bublè. XD He's not singing, because this is the 1997. ) "

"Uff… Such a cry-baby…"

It was the end of May. Naruto was very sad. In less than two weeks, he was going to go back home. But he hated being in the village. Even if there was Iruka sensei in the village who befriended him, he was still 1 against 99.999. They were having dinner, and Naruto was almost dropping his head down in the plate.

"They even kicked me out of home… Oh, the cell phone."

Naruto took out the cell phone. It was Iruka-sensei number. He opened it and answered.

"Iruka-sensei. Good morning."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka sensei was calling from the office of the Hokage.

"Good morning, Naruto. How are you doing?"

"_Quite fine, even if I'm not that happy to go back home… I don't even have an apartment anymore!"_

"I was calling you for this matter. We have arranged you a house. When you'll come back, you'll have a house waiting for you."

"_Really? Pheew… At least I will not be forced to sleep in the streets…"_

"Ahahah! Well, there's one more thing I wanted to say to you."

"_What?"_

"Well… On July the first the Chunin Selection exam will take place in Konoha."

"_Chunin… Selection exam?"_

"Yes. It's an exam to choose the new Chunins out of the best Shinobis of all the Hidden countries. We want you to take part to it."

"… _Iruka-sensei, I don't know…"_

"You don't know? This way you'll be able to make a step forward your dream, right? Becoming Hokage and to get everyone in the village acknowledge you."

"… _That's the point. To me, it doesn't matter anymore."_

"! What?"

"_I don't need a bunch of idiot to recognize me. And I don't think that I'll remain in Konoha forever, you know. So it won't be a big loss to not take part to this exam…"_

"… I can't believe you're saying that."

"… _But I don't want to disappoint you, Iruka-sensei. And after all, I suppose that the boy half shinobi half mage will be a great master-piece for the outgoing of the agreements, right?"_

"… Right."

"_July the third, right? Well, I'll come back the thirteen of June, so let's meet there. I have to hang the phone, now. Bye."_

"… Bye."

Iruka closed the phone, and sighed in frustration, and scratched the back of his neck. The Sandaime noticed that something was wrong.

"How did it go?"

"He accepted… But only because I asked him. I was afraid that he would react like this. I think he even gave up his dream of being Hokage."

"Uhm… I think that in the magic countries he found something that he couldn't find here in years. Friends."

"… I think so too. But I'm afraid of one more thing."

"What?"

"Naruto didn't have the possibility to improve his ninja training so far, because he had to study. And in the Chunin Selection exam people die. I don't think that…"

"Don't worry. Magic is a powerful way of combat. With just a wand, and without using any chakra, you can cast enormous flames or destroy things."

"Yes… But Naruto is a mage only from nine months. Even if he's one of the best students, I'm afraid for his safety."

"… I understand your concern… But I think Naruto will surprise us."

"… Let's hope so."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Geez…"

"What's up?"

"Nothing… I'm going to do a competition when I go back to my village. An exam where will compete the best Genins of each country."

"Wow! And you've been selected!"

"… Yeah… I don't understand why, though…"

"Ahhhh! You're annoying, whisker-face…"

"What do you know? In my village…"

"In your village?"

"… Never mind." 'I was about to say to them about the fox and all…'

"Well… In the end, we didn't discover anything about that hidden chamber."

"We didn't find any information about it, in the books."

"Uhm… Well, tomorrow I'll talk about it to Madame Maxime. Now, we should go to bed."

"Go ahead, whisker-face. We have something to do."

"Uh?"

"Go on. We'll reach you soon."

"Ok… See ya."

Naruto exited the main hall, wondering what that 'something' could be. After fifteen minutes, the girls too exited the main hall, heading for the courtyard.

"That elephant of Kukla! She stole your earrings!"

"The earrings that Naruto sent me for Christmas… We must take them back. I'm glad that he didn't make any question. I don't want him to know that I've let someone take them so easily…"

"Naaah! Whiskers-face is not that kind of boy. Probably he would have savaged them, but not you."

"Yes… You're probably right…?"

A lonely figure stood in the corridor, in front of the girls. A figure with a big black mantle.

"Professor…"

"We can explain…!"

Suddenly two beam of red light hit the two girls right into the chest, knocking them unconscious. The last thing Fleur saw before passing out was the hands of the professor reaching her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto slept very well. But woke up in an awful way. Even if it was Sunday, someone was knocking on the door of his room like mad. Naruto rose from the bed, and opened the door. In front of him were elephant Kukla and her two minions.

"What do you three weirdoes want?"

"Since your friend hasn't showed up to take them back, I suppose they're not that much important to her. Take them."

Kukla threw at Naruto a pair of objects, which Naruto quickly caught. They were the earrings that Naruto gave her for Christmas.

"What the… You stole them!"

"Yes… And we asked her to come for a midnight duel, yesterday, but she didn't show up. I suppose she's sleeping."

"Uh?"

Naruto turned around. Not only there was no one in the beds, but they were perfect, like no one slept there last night.

"… I suppose they're already having breakfast…"

"Well… Say to that French bitch that she's a coward."

"Wait a minute."

"?"

The three girls turned slowly around, feeling like an awful sensation of killer intent directed towards them. They turned around to see an angry Naruto cracking his knuckles.

"Do you really believe that I'll let you go away like this after waking me up that way, stealing my present and calling Fleur a Bitch?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I thought that they were more resistant to pain… But now, where the hell are those girls?"

Naruto went to the main hall, but Fleur and Alex were not there. He scratched the back of his neck. They usually stayed all together. Someone had happened. He went to the teacher table.

"Miss Rose."

"Oh. Good morning, Naruto. How are you doing?"

"Fine, thanks. But… There's a matter that worries me."

"What?"

"Fleur and Alex… My room-mates. They didn't come back to their room, last night. And they're not even here. I'm afraid that something could have happened."

"Fleur Delacour and Alex Kafkhe, right? You three usually stay all together…"

"That's why I'm worried."

"… Understood. I'll take care of this matter."

Miss Rose moved her wand in the air, and suddenly a yellow globe of light appeared, and went out of the main hall.

"That globe will search for them."

"Ok. In the meanwhile, I'll search for them the old way. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Suddenly twenty more Naruto appeared in the hall, and rushed outside to search for the two girls.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was evening. Beauxbatons is really huge. Naruto searched everywhere, and even leaved some Bunshins to patrol areas, but there was no sign of Fleur and Alex anywhere. He was back in the main hall, where the teachers were reunited.

"Miss Rose… I searched for them… Anywhere…"

"I know, Naruto. That's why we are here. This is a serious matter. Two students have disappeared."

"Like three years ago…"

"And like six years ago."

"Exactly. We must alert the other students. And keep searching for them."

"Miss Rose… What do you mean like three years ago and six years ago?"

"… It's been fifteen years that every three years, a student disappears."

"! What?"

"Now, let's alert the Ministry."

"But… We don't have time!"

"Calm down, Naruto. We have to call for more qualified people."

"… Damn!"

Naruto rushed outside the main hall.

'Oh my god… Fleur and Alex could be in serious danger… They've already kidnapped and killed other student, so… ! Killed? The hidden room! There was blood, down there! And I haven't searched there yet!'

Naruto rushed to the fake wall, and passed trough it. He quickly descended the stairs. Then, he was in the room. The evening night, only faded by the few braces made the room even more spectral. And what shocked Naruto the most… Was the fact that Alex and Fleur were in the middle of the room, unconscious.

"Fleur! Alex!"

Naruto rushed at them but then got bounced back by something, like an invisible barrier, and ended up crushing in the wall, and the falling to the ground.

"… What the…"

"Locomotor Mortis."

"!"

Suddenly, Naruto felt his legs stick together, and not able to move anymore, he fell to the ground.

"Petrificus Totalus."

Then couldn't move anything apart his head. He turned around to see who was his attacker, and was no other than…

"Professor Moss?"

"You surprised me, Naruto. How did you managed to get rid of the charm preventing anyone to pass trough the wall."

"… What the hell are you talking about?"

"Play dumb, if you want. But you will not stop me."

"… I believed that Kalashnikov was… I saw him in this chamber, before Christmas holydays."

"Yes… Kalashnikov. It's quite incredible what you can do with the Polyjuice potion, right?"

"But… Why?"

"Why? Because, Naruto, I wanted you to see Kalashnikov in this chamber. Have you really believed that you could have slide all the way to that particular piece of wall?"

"… But why?"

"I knew that if you saw Kalashnikov in this chamber, you would have obviously told to your friends…"

"…"

Moss approached the sleeping figure of Fleur, and caressed her face slightly.

"So that these beauties would have lowered their guard in front of me."

"DON'T TOUCH THEM!"

"Ohohoh… Quite enraged, nh?"

"It was you… It was you, even fifteen years ago."

"No, Naruto. It was my uncle, first. Unfortunately, he died two years ago. So, I replaced him."

"Tsk… A family habit?"

"You can say that."

"But what do you want with them? It has something to do with that monster carved on the floor and the ceiling? Or with the number '000'?"

"Ohoh… Quite smart, Naruto. Yes it has something to do with both of them. But I must correct you. It's not '000'… It's '666'. The blood covered part of the writing, I think."

"?"

"… Naruto…"

Moss placed his hands behind his back, and walked around, focusing his attention on the walls around.

"Do you know who Gilles de Rais was?"

"… No."

"It was one of the fellow-soldiers of Johan D'Arc. Military leader, a noble man of the finest education and vast knowledge and enormous riches… But at the same time satanist, alchemist and… Assassin. He was the inspiration of the devious books of De Sade. In the light of the day he prayed god, in the darkness of the night…"

"…"

"He was killed on the 24th of October in the 1440, because of his kills: more than two hundred children."

"!"

"When he was tortured, he confessed that his purpose was only his personal pleasure… But only because he wanted his familiars to continue his mission."

"Let me guess… His slaughter-house was this chamber?"

"Very, very smart. Yes. This chamber was connected with his castle, which is located a few kilometres away from here. When this school was built, a part of the chamber was lifted along with the school. Now, you probably want to understand why he was doing those horrible things."

"I'm dieing to…"

"Well… Since you come from the elemental countries you've probably never read the Apocalypse of Saint John Evangelist. In the Apocalypse he talks about a horrible 'Beast'. A demon of the hell, horrible, without eyes but with many mouths, and claws, horns… An abomination."

"! The monster carved on the ceiling?"

"Correct. Now, St John gave him a number: 666. This number doesn't refer to anything else but the number of sacrifices which are needed to summon the demon."

"!"

Naruto was in awe. 666 kills… 666 lives wasted…

"De Rais, using his knowledge, understood the meaning of the number, and built this chamber. He started to make sacrifices, but got killed after 278 sacrifices. He didn't tell this to the Inquisition because he knew that the power of the demon was even enough to permit to his familiars to bring him back to life. I'm his last descendent. We continued his mission, gathering children from the near towns… And starting from fifteen years ago, even among the students."

"You… You monster… YOUR FAMILY KILLED 388 MORE PEOPLE ONLY TO RESURRECT A MONSTER WHO LIVED CENTURIES AGO?"

"No… Only 386… That's why I need your two friends… They're the most pure girls of this school. And I don't want to resurrect De Rais… Now there's one person more worthy of it…"

"What the hell are you saying!"

"… Ahahah… Ahahahah!"

Moss put his hands up in the air, and began to walk in circle, laughing like mad.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY!"

"YOU STUPID FILTHY BRAT! YOU CAN'T KNOW WHO IS THE MAN WORTHY OF ALL THE POWER OF THIS WORLD! WITH THE POWER OF THE 'BEAST' I'LL RESURRECT LORD VOLDEMORT!"

"!"

"AND AFTER BEIGN RESURRECTED, HE WILL BE EVEN MORE POWERFUL! BECAUSE I'LL GIVE HIM CONTROL ON ONE OF THE MOST POWERFUL DEMONS! AND HE WILL THANK ME! HE WILL GIVE ME AN ENORMOUS REWARD! LORD VOLDEMORT! YOUR LOYAL SERVANT HAS NEVER FORGOTTEN YOU!"

Moss moved his wand, and the carving on the ceiling and on the floor started to flash of purple light, along with Naruto's blood which had reached the carving.

"YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL IF YOU DARE TO TOUCH THEM!"

"SHUT UP!"

A red jinx hit Naruto right in middle of his back. Naruto felt like an elephant sitting on his back, and he coughed out blood.

"Cough!"

"YOU USELESS PIECE OF TRASH! YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND THE GREATNESS OF LORD VOLDEMORT! AND THESE GIRLS SHOULD BE HONORED TO BE PART OF HIS RESURRECTION, LIKE DE RAIS AND ALL THE VICTIMS SACRIFICED IN THIS CHAMBER!"

"Cough… You… YOU BASTARD! Cough!"

Another jinx.

"I've already told you to shut up."

"… YOU SON OF A… ARGH!"

Another jinx. But Naruto continued on swearing. Each swear, a jinx on his back. After fifteen minutes, Naruto was nearly unconscious on the floor, and blood was all over the floor in front of him.

"Cough…"

"Unbelievable… After being hit by almost sixty Stupeficium jinx, you're still conscious… But you sure have almost all your bones broken. Well… Let's say that I'll let you see the evocation of the demon, and the revival of Voldemort. You shall be honoured."

"… Go to hell… ARGH!"

"YOU INSOLENT BRAT! PHYSICAL SUFFERENCE IS NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU! … Yes… I got it…"

"… ?"

Moss reached Fleur, and then… Groped her breast.

"What… What the hell… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? Cough!"

"Seeing that your blood is already on the floor, I only need another pure soul. I thought… That maybe I'll have fun with one of your friends in front of you, to punish you for your insolence."

"… DON'T DARE! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Eheheh…"

Moss started to unbutton Fleur's blouse. Naruto was raging, on the verge of tears. He was powerless… He couldn't do anything to save his friends… He could only scream.

"Stop…"

Moss ripped took away from Fleur her blouse.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then, suddenly… Naruto was no more in the chamber. He was in another chamber. He was in a place with water on the floor; he was able to move and to stand up. In front of him was an enormous cage with a paper note on it, with the kanji for 'Seal'. Behind the cage… An enormous pair of eyes and an enormous mouth.

"… Who… Who are you?"

"_I've been living in you since you were born and you're not able to recognize me? Your lack of training sure affected your mind too."_

"! The… The Kyuubi?"

"_You won a doll, brat. Now, listen. That bastard out there is going to kill you, after raping your girls. And if you die, I die too. And I can't stand that another demon is considered more powerful than me! The greatest of the Youkais."_

"… What can you do?"

"_Nothing, because of this seal. The only thing I can do is to lend you my chakra. But your body is too weak to stand my chakra, because you lacked of training for months. So I'm going to morph your body."_

"Morph… Morph my body?"

"_Don't worry. You will not be similar to a Youkai or anything. Your body will become as it should have been if you trained regularly for these nine months. Now, go out there and kick the sorry ass of that bastard! Don't let him summon Antirion!"_

"Going out? Antirion?"

"_Antirion is the name of the demon he wants to summon. He's a demon of the Catholic myth. He's not as powerful as me, but he could be a serious pain in the ass, because this school compared to him, it's a pawn. As for going out there…"_

"!"

Red water started to flow out of the cage, and to envelop Naruto.

"_Haven't you noticed yet that we are in your mind?"_

"Aaaaaargh!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

"!"

Moss turned around. He saw something… Something impossible. Naruto was being enveloped by a strange red energy coming out of his body, and the places where he had cast the charms to immobilize him began to emit sparkles. Then two sudden flashes of light confirmed to him that Naruto had broken his spells. And was now getting back on his feet.

"That's impossible! All your bones are…!"

Naruto was, to say the least, frightening in the eyes of Moss. His eyes were now red with slits. His nails were sharper, beast-like, and his birth-marks were deeper. Naruto was looking at Moss with anger in his eyes. The red energy suddenly started to swirls around Naruto, and then suddenly took the shape of a fox. Then Naruto roared, freezing his blood.

"GROOOOOOOAR!"

"St… STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Moss launched a jinx to Naruto who jumped to the side at incredible speed, and dodged. Moss continued to send him jinxes, and then Naruto jumped on the wall, and began to jump from a pillar to another, dodging Moss' jinxes. Then, he was behind him. He grabbed his right wrist, the strongest he could do.

"AAAAAAARGH!"

"Rrrrr…"

Moss, in pain, released the grip on his wand, which fell on the floor. Then Naruto began to emit waves of red chakra all over the room. The windows shattered. The pillars and the ceiling began to crumble. The entire chamber was trembling. Then he clenched his free hand in a fist.

"No…"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

"NOOOOOO!"

And then, Naruto punched Moss straight in the face, sending him flying towards a pillar, crushing it, and then to the wall, sticking him into it, with a small crater. An enormous amount of blood came out of the mouth of Moss, who then passed out. Then, Naruto turned around, and his eyes widened in horror. A large piece of rock was falling from the ceiling right on Fleur and Alex. He rushed at them, and jumped over them, the entire chamber crumbling upon them…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fleur last memory before passing out was of professor Moss hitting both her and Alex with a jinx.The first thing she saw, once awake, was someone standing above her and Alex at her side, waking up too.

"Finally…"

"Oww… What a head-ache… Where is that bastard of… Eh?"

"Do you know how much… I stayed in this position?"

The person who was standing above the two girls was no other then Naruto. He rose on his feet, letting the various rocks on his back to fell to the floor. He was bleeding from various cut on his back. Fleur noticed it immediately.

"Naruto! But you're bleeding!"

"Fifteen… Minutes…" 'And probably I would be dead if the chakra didn't protect me… And if I guess right, it was healing me too… But I feel so tired…'

"What the hell is happened, here! Answer whiskers-face!"

"I think I'll pass out, now…"

"! NARUTO!"

And then Naruto closed his eyes, and let the blood loss and the fatigue take over his body, and began to fall on his back. Fleur and Alex quickly caught him. The last thing he heard was Fleur's voice.

"Naruto! Naruto!"

_Continue…_

_In the next chapter…_

Well, Naruto can't die, right? So, you guess what happens. He stays asleep a night, and then he wakes up, ready to go back to Konoha! Let's see what the reactions of his old school-mates will be, after seeing his magic powers! Stay tuned!


	7. Back in Konoha

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… Sigh… Kishimoto-san, you're one hell of a fortunate man… I don't own Harry Potter either! Damn… J.K. Rowling… Two of the richest persons on this world!

"Talking"

"_Thoughts_"

Eheh… Seems that this story is going well. One question though… WHAT THE HELL IS A BETA READER? Is it a person who reads the story after it being published? If that's so, then someone please help me! Now, let's go on with the story. And with the reviews!

**Meca Vegeta: **WOAH! Understood! I'm not planning to stop it!

**Tokyo no Ecchi:** An RPG? XD Which one? I hope Final Fantasy VII!

**Dragon man 180:** We'll see… XD

**Kalisko:** It's not that now he has an inhuman strength like Superman! He's just stronger in the human limits! … … Yeah, I know that mages and ninjas are not normal humans… Quidditch? Maybe… Last thing, I don't understand what you mean with 'not being able to see the spells Naruto can cast'.

**Silver:** Thanks for the suggestion. I've already accepted Seiko's offer. XD For Cedric you're right: he's from Hufflepuff, not Gryffindor. For the Triwizard Tournament, it's you now the one who's forgetting something. Harry ended up in the tournament only thanks to Moody… Well, the fake one. Normally only students above 17 years old can compete in the tournament. Thanks for the tips!

"_What the hell is happened, here? Answer whiskers-face!"_

"_I think I'll pass out, now…"_

"_! NARUTO!"_

**Naruto goes to… What? No Hogwarts?**

**Book1: The blood ritual**

**Epilogue**

"Uhhh… What a headache… Uh?"

Naruto finally woke up. He looked around. He was in the infirmary, in a bed, wearing a light azure pyjama. He noticed that bandages were wrapped around his torso, because he could feel them. He jumped out of the bed. He could walk perfectly.

'Uff… The chakra was really healing me.'

Naruto looked out of the window. It was morning. Then he remembered about the battle and the crumbling ceiling. He managed to save the girls. Then he heard the sound of the door opening. And even before he managed to say 'A' he was tackled to the floor by a blonde blur. Then he felt something wetting his chest. He saw Fleur crying, embracing him.

"Fleur… Good morning…"

"Sniff… You're okay… Thanks god… I believed that… That…"

"Ahhh! Stopping a filthy bastard from resurrecting Voldemort and protecting you and brainy from a rock ceiling is normal routine, for me! Don't worry!"

"Thanks god…"

"…" 'She's not listening…'

"Ah-Ehm!"

Naruto then noticed that Alex was leaning against the jamb of the door.

"I'm sorry to ruin this pretty picture… But I want to thank you too, you know."

"Eheheh… Sorry."

"Alex… AH!"

Fleur stood up from her position, blushing like mad. She had embraced Naruto without thinking twice. Naruto stood up as well, scratching the back of his head.

"Hey. We noticed than when we woke up Fleur was almost topless. What were you doing when we were unconscious?"

"HEY! IT WAS THAT BASTARD WHO TRIED TO RAPE YOU!"

"Ahhh… Moss. Well, he was too cute to be okay, for a professor… So you saved us not only from death but even from rape…"

"Yes. So?"

"Uhm… Ok, you deserve this."

Alex approached Naruto and gave him a soft, slow kiss on the cheek. Naruto blushed like a tomato and paralyzed.

"But don't get accustomed to it, ok?"

"W-W-W-W-W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"Hey. I just kissed him on the cheek, Fleur. Why are you so upset?"

"I… I… I DON'T KNOW!"

"Uhm… I've understood. Fleur and Naruto kissing under a tree…"

"STOP IT!"

Naruto was now laughing his soul out, seeing Fleur running after Alex to get her to shut up. He really needed to laugh. In a few days he would be in a place where he hardly had the possibility to laugh. Then one more woman entered the room. Miss Rose.

"Good morning, Miss Rose."

"Good morning, Naruto. It seems that you made quite a mess, down there."

"Eheheheheheh…"

"Now, could you please tell us why you didn't talk to the professor about the chamber?"

"Ehm… I thought that you knew already… And that I was going to be punished… Or worse, expelled."

"… I've understood. But now, you're better be prepared for the consequences."

"Co-Consequences?"

Naruto swallowed, slightly sweating.

"Ah, by the way, your uniform was ruined. We had to trash it…"

'YEEEEEEEEEEEAH!'

"So we made another one for you."

'DOH!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, congratulations, Naruto."

Naruto couldn't believe his eyes, or ears, or anything else. Madame Maxime, Albus Dumbledore, a few reporters and the Minister of Magic, a certain Cornelius Fudge, were waiting for him in the main room, the day of his departure. Not only he managed to catch a dangerous Dark Mage all alone, which was way more difficult than killing one, but he discovered an ancient chamber where various hints about the Demonology could be discovered. So, he was granted an enormous reward: 10.000 Gold Galleons.

"Say, Naruto. Were you afraid?"

"It's true that you have protected your friends from the crumbling ceiling with your bare body?"

"What helped more in your battle? Magic or Ninja arts?"

"Ehrrr… Ah… Ehm…"

"Now, now, now… Let him take breath. He must go home."

Saddened, the reporters went away. They interviewed Naruto for almost an hour, though. Naruto looked in direction of Fleur and Alex, who were waiting for him to finish. Naruto smiled and reached them.

"So… See ya in three months."

"Au revoir, Naruto."

Fleur embraced Naruto. Naruto at first blushed, but then returned the embrace. Naruto then noticed something. Alex was looking at them with a strange look in her eyes. But it was not jealousy. It was… Envy? Then, when Fleur broke the embrace, Alex went to him. She smiled weakly and then embraced him as well.

"Write me."

"Of course… I'll send the both of you a lot of letters."

Then he broke the embrace and turned towards Dumbledore. He pointed his wand to a glass. The glass sparkled with red light. Naruto remembered that Dumbledore did the same thing when he first came to the magic countries. In the future he was going to ask about it. But now… Now he was going back to his personal hell. He touched the glass…

'Same scenario… A sort of purple tunnel…'

And there he was. Same gates. Same trees. Same fucking village.

"Here I am, Konoha."

"OHHHH! OHOH!"

"Ah. You still remember about Ino, Sakura and their punches, duh?"

**Naruto goes to… What? No Hogwarts?**

**Summer Break1: Chunin Selection Exam**

**Chapter1: Back in Konoha**

Shikamaru Nara was always bored, no matter what. And so, his best hobby was to watch clouds. He had just finished another boring training session with his boring female team-mate and his boring sensei. But now, he had all that he could ask for: clouds. Then something ruined his happiness. He turned around and saw a blonde haired boy wearing all azure carrying a luggage and a cage with a big owl into it. He had never seen anyone in Konoha wearing something like that. But then he recognized the boy from his birth-marks. Naruto. Now, his soul was fighting. Standing up to go and greet him for coming back or continuing his hobby? … After all, he was a sort of acquaintance, so Shikamaru decided to stand up and jumped from the roof, landing in front of him. Naruto was listening at his walkman, singing 'I'm a Barbie Girl' every once and then ( Note: I remember you: this is 1998. ) so he inarched an eyebrow when Shikamaru landed in front of him. He stopped his walkman and took off his auriculars.

"Hey, Shikamaru. Good morning."

"You're finally back, nh?"

"Yes, but only for three months, so don't get accustomed to it."

"Geez… You've become even sarcastic…"

"Now, I should stop by my house to leave these things and change into my usual clothes. If you want to come along…"

"… Ok."

Naruto and Shikamaru headed for Naruto's new house. Iruka-sensei sent him the address and the keys a week before, afraid that someone in Konoha could do something. Much to Naruto's surprise, it was not an apartment, but a big house, suitable for at least four people. He opened the door. The house was pretty large, with two floors, a kitchen, two bathrooms, three bedrooms, a big living room, and even a garden in the back. He found a letter on the floor.

_Dear Naruto_

_The family which lived in this house transferred a week before my call. We immediately thought about it being a house for you. It's big, so you'll have space for eventual guests. You could even make a party!_

_Iruka_

"Old, kind, Iruka-sensei…"

"Woah. This entire house all for you?"

"I suppose… I'll change, and then we go out. I want to see the others, you know…"

"Ok… I'll take a nap on the sofa."

'Well… At least Shikamaru hasn't changed.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was back in his old orange jumpsuit. He made a mental note to buy new clothes, because he had grown up a little. He was walking for Konoha streets, along with Shikamaru.

"Now… Have you a clue where the others could be?"

"Nope."

"Ok… Do you know where the other teams train?"

"Uhm… Kiba's group trains over there."

"By the way, could you tell me the formations of the various teams?"

"Well… On my team there are Choji and Ino. Then there's Kiba, Hinata and Shino and then there were Sasuke, Sakura and Nobuo.

"Why were?"

"Because Nobuo died on a mission."

"… Understood. Oh, there they are."

Naruto saw in the training ground Hinata, Shino and Kiba. Kiba was running in circles with Akamaru, while Shino was collecting bugs and Hinata… Was Hinata. Then Naruto came up with a wonderful idea for a prank. He took out his wand and pointed it towards Kiba, adjusting his aim, and then he whispered…

"_Locomotor Mortis_."

A blue beam of light hit Kiba's legs, who fell to the ground, unable to move his legs.

"WHAT THE! SHINO! WHY YOU…"

"… I didn't do anything."

"K-Kiba-kun… Sh-Shino-kun was collecting insects…"

"Yes! So my legs got stuck for…"

"Magic? You won a doll, Kiba!"

"! YOU!"

"… You're back."

"! Na-Na-Na-Na-Naruto-kun…"

Naruto waved at them with his free hand. Then he went to Kiba and cancelled the spell. Kiba was back on his feet, staring at him like he was a ghost.

"Was that… Magic?"

"You said that, Kiba! Nine months away made their fruits!"

"N-Naruto-kun… You're back…"

"Yes, Hinata. But only for the summer break. Three months."

"Ah… Understood…"

"So, how went your first year of scholarship? You sent us photos of your two friends! Man, they're hot!"

"Eheh… And wait to hear what happened to me with the teacher…"

"THE TEACHER?"

"Hey. Hinata has fainted."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto passed the afternoon with Kiba and the others, with Hinata fainting every time Naruto said something about girls. At evening, they went to Ichiraku ramen. He was telling them about the Christmas holydays in Hogwarts.

"And then the chickens caught the cat! It was incredible!"

"Ahahahah! Too bad I wasn't there!"

"Geez… What a troublesome mess…"

"Na-Naruto-kun… With all those girls around… Now you have a fiancée for sure…"

"EHHHHH? NOOO! Hinata, what are you talking about!"

"You don't have a fiancée? Living in a girl only school?"

"Well… What to say…"

"Are you gay?"

"NO! There's a girl that I like… It's only that… That… I don't have the guts to ask her out or something like that yet…"

"Ahhhh…"

"Are you sure you don't have the guts for that only?"

"!"

Naruto turned around, recognizing the voice. It was the official ice-cube of Konoha; full of fan-girls but with zero chicks. Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto began their usual tournament. He glared at Sasuke and Sasuke smirked in return.

"Sasuke…"

"So you're back… How unfortunate…"

"I'm here only for the summer break. Then I'm back at school."

"Summer break? Well… Obvious. They sent you away because you were worthless. It seemed strange to me that you were back."

"…"

Sasuke smirked, waiting for the usual outburst of Naruto. But it never came. Naruto simply turned his head, took out some money for the bill, and then dusted off his clothes, completely ignoring Sasuke.

"Guys, thanks for keeping me company. I must go. Tomorrow I have to study."

"Study?"

"Yes. I want to finish quickly all my home works. I think I'm going to stay at home for a week."

"…"

"See ya."

And then Naruto turned around and was about to leave.

"Don't dare to ignore me, Naruto!"

Sasuke rushed at Naruto. Naruto simply turned around and took the hit straight into the face. Sasuke sent him flying a few meters away. All the other genins rushed to Naruto, who was on his back on the ground.

"Come on! Fight me!"

"… You cretin…"

"What!"

Naruto simply stood up, dusted off his clothes and wiped off a small trial of blood coming out of his mouth.

"I'm not going to fight you. Not here."

"!"

"If you want to test me, you must wait. Soon there will be the occasion…" 'If he participates in this Chunin Selection Exam.' "If you're stronger enough, we'll fight soon."

"…"

Naruto walked off, to his home. He had a few letters to write and home works to do, leaving an enraged Sasuke Uchiha behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AHHHHHH! FINALLY!"

Naruto had kept his word. After making supplies, he stayed in his house for a week, studying no stop. And finally he was out in the sun, with new clothes. He was now dressing a pair of sneakers, a red t-shirt with the black mark of Konoha on it, and a pair of large jeans. He had a cuff for each wrist, a white one on the right wrist, and a blue one on the left wrist. He was walking for the streets of Konoha, when he heard someone arguing about. He looked in the middle of a park, and he saw Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka.

'Uhm… What to do? Well, I guess saying 'hi' is not going to hurt…' "Hey! Girls!"

"No! Sasuke-kun definitely… Uh?"

"You forehead… Naruto?"

Naruto waved at them with the hand, and approached them.

"Good morning, Ino. Sakura…"

"Good morning, Naruto. So you're back."

"What does it seem to you? To tell the truth, I came back a week ago, but I had to study. That's why you didn't see me around."

"YOU STUDYING? But if you were the best class-skipper of the academy!"

"Well… Let's say that magic is more interesting…"

"Hey. It's true that you're in a girl-only school?"

"By the way… That Fleur girl is nothing much…"

"Maybe for me, but not for you, forehead girl!"

"INO-PIG!"

Naruto chuckled. These two reminded him of his fights with Alex. Then, he heard someone screaming from a near street. He recognized the voice.

'Konohamaru!'

"Hey… There's someone screaming."

"I'm going to check."

"We tag along."

Naruto and the girls went to the near street, and they found Konohamaru and his two friends. A big guy dressed in black and with strange purple face paintings was hanging Konohamaru high in the air with his scarf. Behind him there was a blonde girl with the hair tied in four pig-tails.

"You brat… Pay attention."

"Ahhh…"

"Release him! Black pig!"

"Uh?"

Naruto was glaring at the big guy, and his right hand was pointing his wand to him. The big guy inarched an eyebrow in amusement.

"Kankuro, release this kid."

"I only want to have a little fun…"

"Release. Him."

"Otherwise? What do you think you can do with a wooden stick?"

"_Rictusempra_!"

"!"

A silver beam of light exited hit Kankuro straight in the chest, sending him flying and rolling in the dust at least ten meters away. Temari stared in awe at the flying figure of his brother. In the meanwhile, after being hit Kankuro loosened the grip on Konohamaru, and Sakura had caught him before he hit the ground. Naruto was still with his arm stretched in the direction of Kankuro, and then he lowered it to check Konohamaru.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes… ! Naruto nii-san! You're back!"

"Eheh… Here I am. Ready to beat some sorry ass."

"… Not bad."

Naruto turned around. Kankuro was returning back on his feet, and was taking a hold of the strange bandaged item wrapped on his back. Naruto was back in his fighting position.

"You know… I hate brats like you. And you have even managed to hit me. Now, come…"

"Hey! Are you going to use even Karasu?"

"Kankuro… Stop."

"!"

"!"

"You'll ruin our village reputation."

Everyone turned their heads up. Hanging upside-down from a tree branch was a red-haired boy, tall as Naruto, with two black circles surrounding his eyes, and carrying an enormous gourd on his back.

"Ga-Gaara…"

"Finish this nonsense now."

"B-But Gaara… They started it…"

"Shut up. Or I'll kill you."

Naruto noticed that the two companions of the red-head named Gaara were trembling, after receiving a death-menace by him. He then disappeared and reappeared in front of him. Then Naruto noticed that they had different forehead-protectors. They were from Sand.

"Excuse their rough behaviour."

"You're from the Hidden Sand, right?"

"Right."

"Uhm… I bet you're here for the Chunin Selection Exam, right?"

"… Right."

"… What's your name?"

"… Sabaku no Gaara."

"Uzumaki Naruto. It's been a pleasure."

Naruto picked up Konohamaru, giving him a piggy-back ride. Then he went away, waving at the three sand-nins with the right hand.

"See ya at the exam."

"Naruto, wait!"

"…"

Gaara looked at the Konoha nins disappear of the sight, then turned to Kankuro. Kankuro slightly jumped.

"What did he do to you?"

"Eh? Ehm… I don't know… He said a strange word, and then a beam of light exited out of that wooden stick."

"I know that. I mean the effects."

"Ehm… I felt like someone punching me in the stomach."

"This doesn't help very much. By the way, I never heard of a jutsu summoned with a stick and with a name like '_Rictusempra_'."

"… Do you remember that news about the agreements between Magic and Elemental countries?"

"Well… Yes."

"I remember that the Elemental countries sent a transfer student in the Magic countries to study magic."

"You mean… That that strange thing was magic?"

"It's possible. If it's so, then he can use both magic and ninja arts…"

"…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahahahah!"

Naruto was entertaining Konohamaru and the others with the Transfiguration, morphing a stone in various things or animals, some of them hybrid mixes. When Naruto morphed it into a half-spider and half-frog, Ino and Sakura went blank.

"Naruto nii-san, could you teach us magic!"

"Ehm… Sorry, Moegi, but Magic is not something that anyone can do. There are people who can use magic, and people that can't use it."

"Uff…"

"Hey, Naruto. You mentioned an exam."

"Ah, yes. The…"

"The Chunin Selection exam."

"?"

"Yo."

Naruto turned around. A jonin was behind them, with the forehead-protector covering his left eye, and grey hair.

"And… Who are you?"

"My name's Kakashi. And from this moment, I will be your Jonin teacher."

"Jonin teacher?"

"Kakashi-sensei. What do you mean?"

"Well, Sakura… Naruto has been nominated for the Chunin Selection Exam, along with you and Sasuke."

"… Excuse me?"

"This is an exam for teams. Since Nobuo died, Naruto will take part to the exam with you and Sasuke."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NOW EXPLAIN THIS TO ME, BEFORE I JINX YOU SORRY ASS!"

'The old Naruto has surfaced…' "Naruto… These are the rules…"

Naruto was treating Iruka with his wand in his office, watched by three trembling Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon.

"BUT WHY WITH HIM! WHY WITH SASUKE!"

"It was the only vacant place…"

"CANCEL MY NAME FROM THE EXAM NOW, THEN!"

"… Naruto… I understand your problem… But I remember that you said that you didn't want to disappoint me, right?"

"…"

"Or them…"

"…"

Naruto turned around, and saw the Konohamaru corps. They were looking at him with concern. Naruto sighed, dropped his head and scratched the back of his head.

"Fine… I'll go. But don't blame me if Sasuke will become a frog by the end of the exam!"

_Continue…_

_In the next chapter…_

Chunin Selection Exam, here we come! Naruto finds Magic very useful in the exam! But suddenly… A snake enemy appears! Guess who? XD Enjoy!


	8. Chunin Exam!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… Sigh… Kishimoto-san, you're one hell of a fortunate man… I don't own Harry Potter either! Damn… J.K. Rowling… Two of the richest persons on this world!

"Talking"

"_Thoughts_"

Before answering to the reviews, I want to tell you that in this chapter I will write down the first two parts of the exam. It seems short, but it's that I'M SICK OF WRITING AND READING HUNDREDS OF TIMES THE SAME EXAM! SAME IN THE MANGA AND SAME IN THE FANFICTIONS! Use some originality, god! And I made almost identical the first two parts, that's why I made a chapter so short. Now, you'll say, why you have not modified them? Because I wanted to focus on the prelims and on the last part. I've got something in mind… Now, let's answer to my wonderful reviewers! Enjoy!

**Dragon man 180:** An Harem story? MY GOD NO! Sorry… X P

**Kalisko:** In this chapter already there will be more spells!

**Logrus Mage:** Read and see!

"… _Naruto… I understand your problem… But I remember that you said that you didn't want to disappoint me, right?"_

"_Fine… I'll go. But don't blame me if Sasuke will become a frog by the end of the exam!"_

**Naruto goes to… What? No Hogwarts?**

**Summer Break1: Chunin Selection Exam**

**Chapter2: Chunin Exam 1-2 part**

"Good afternoon!"

"Hmph…"

"What do you find of good in this afternoon?"

The first one was Sakura. The second one Sasuke. The third one Naruto. The two boys looked at each other, and then turned their heads with a disgusted face. Sakura sweatdropped.

'Oh my god… Boys… Unnatural creatures.' "Well, should we go? The exam starts in an hour…"

"Ok…"

"Hmph."

The three shinobi entered the ninja academy, and began to climb the stairs. They noticed a large crew of Genin gathered around a door. Naruto noticed a girl with brown hair tied in two buns falling on the floor. He caught her just in time. The girl had chocolate brown eyes too.

"… Thanks."

"We're doing this for your sake. The exam is too difficult for you, and people die in this exam."

Naruto helped the girl to get back on her feet, and then continued on.

"Ahh… Someone with common sense…"

"… Hey, you weirdo. I don't know about you, but I can still count. And this illusion is too simple."

While Sasuke smirked and Sakura smiled, following him, various teams started to murmur.

"We need to go to the third floor."

"So you noticed?"

"Of course. This is the second floor. Right, Sasuke-kun?"

"Right…"

Then the number upon the door of the classroom changed from 301 to 201. An illusion.

"Good…"

"But what use is it for you?"

"…"

The two genins who were standing in front of the door charged at Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke prepared to exchange a kick with one of them while Naruto took out his wand, and said…

"_Impedimenta_."

"!"

Naruto sent a beam of blue light towards the second genin, who began to move in slow motion, almost not moving.

"What the…"

"You're simply moving slowly."

Naruto then punched hard the genin into the face. His face deformed slowly, horrendously. Some female genins 'Eeeched' in disgust. Naruto punched him hard about ten other times, his face resembling a pudding.

"And your reactions are slow too. That's why your face is doing like this. _Finite Incantatem_."

Naruto sent another beam, white coloured this time. Suddenly the genin flew away at inhuman speed, landing into another classroom, crushing the door. Most of the crew stared in awe at both genins.

"All the punches made effect at the same. That's why he flew away like that."

"No… I don't like you."

"?"

Naruto turned around just in time to see a guy dressed in a green spandex with bowl-cut and enormous eye-brows being turned down by Sakura. Sasuke and Sakura were about to walk away, when…

"Wait."

"?"

"Introduce yourselves."

Naruto turned around at the same time as Sasuke. The boy who had talked was a boy with incredibly long black hair and… White eyes.

'He must be a relative of Hinata…' "You should introduce yourself, before asking. I can deduce your surname, though. You're a Hyuga."

"Exactly. The name's Neji."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"… Sasuke Uchiha."

"… Uchiha. It's said that your family Doujutsu is the strongest of Konoha…"

'Doujutsu?'

"And about you… You're the transfer student of the Magic Countries. So, that was magic."

"Yes. Well, it's getting late. We should go to the assigned class-room."

"Wait!"

"What now?"

This time the one who talked was the guy in the green spandex.

"I challenge you! Right here and now! You can even come to me both of you!"

"Lee, shut up! We don't have time for this!"

"But TenTen…"

"… Listen, I'm going up. If you want to challenge him, do what you want, Sasuke. See ya. We'll eventually fight during the exam."

"…"

Naruto went upstairs, and arrived at the room. He decided to wait. After two minutes, arrived Neji and TenTen without the green spandex guy.

'I guess Sasuke accepted the challenge…'

After ten minutes, Sasuke arrived. Naruto noticed that his eyes were different. They were… Red, with strange signs around the pupil.

"Hey, Sasuke. What happened to your eyes?"

"Tsk… I've even forgot to deactivate the Sharingan…"

"Sharingan?"

"It's Sasuke's Doujutsu. It permits to the user to predict every move of the opponent, and even to copy it."

"Ah. Understood. What happened to the fuzzy eyebrow guy?"

"…"

"… I guess that you lost?"

"Shut the fuck up."

"Geez…"

The team entered the classroom. There were various shinobi, from various countries. After noticing that the other rookies were there as well, and after meeting with a strange guy named Kabuto and three sound nins, ( Note: These scenes are identical, so I'll jump them. ) a bunch of Chunin and a Jonin with scars on his face appeared in the middle of the room. After explaining the rules of the exam, they commanded to the genins to begin.

'I suppose I must cheat. Uhm… I'd never thought that fighting with Alex could have been useful.'

_Flashback_

"_Extracorpore… The astral form spell…"_

"_It's one of the more difficult spells of the third year… But I bet I can learn it in a week!"_

"_Another bet? Ok! The first one who learns this spell wins!"_

"_Ok, whiskers-face!"_

"_By the way… What's an astral form?"_

"… _Let's say that you become a ghost, able to pass trough walls and to fly…"_

"_WHAT? FOREVER?"  
_

"_NO, YOU IDIOT! If you touch newly your body, you enter it!"_

"_Understood… But can I be seen?"_

"_No. Unlike ghosts, you're invisible."_

"_IT'S A PERVERTED SPELL!"_

_End of the flashback_

'Let's do it.'

Naruto put his right hand into his pocket, and pronounced an imperceptible 'Extracorpore'. Then his body fell on the desk in front of him. Hinata jumped on the chair. Naruto began to fell light, and after a while he was seeing his body from two meters of height.

'Wow! I'm really out of my body! Now, for moving… I remember that the book said that to move in this form, one must only think about it… Then, I want to move in that direction… AAAARGH! TOO FAR!'

Naruto moved too fast and too far… And ended up with his head inside Choji. He looked around… Too bad he did.

'Uhm… I've never seen someone's stomach from inside. Hey, what's this… … … ! AAAAAAARGH! HELP! BACK! BACK! I WANT TO MOVE BACK! AAAAAH! KAMI-SAMA, NOOOO!'

Naruto panicked and moved like mad in his astral form, and struggled to get out of Choji. He then moved back, trough the wall behind him. Then he moved more slowly, ending up above Sakura.

'Oh kami-sama… I can't believe what that fatty ate… BEURK! Better not thinking about it. Let's focus on Sakura. She'll probably answer correctly to all the questions.'

Naruto passed fifteen minutes memorizing Sakura's answer. Then he went back in his body. He rose his head.

"N-Naruto-kun…"

"Uh? What's up, Hinata?"

"Y-Y-You're drooling…"

"EH? DAMN!"

Naruto quickly cleaned himself from the drool, then started to write down the answers.

'Sakura had no problem, and Sasuke has probably cheated as well. Now, let's just wait for the tenth question.'

Naruto didn't bother to answer to the tenth question, because he was already bored for doing the exam, figure to become even more than a Chunin. After that the second Jonin entered the room, she took them to the stage of the second part of the exam: The Forest of Death.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So… Now we're here. What are we going to do?"

"We should retrieve a scroll."

"Uhm… I have an incoming urge."

Naruto went behind a bush and unzipped his jeans. Suddenly Naruto felt a pair of hands around his neck. Someone was trying to suffocate him. Naruto struggled to free from his grasp, then he launched himself forward, launching the attacker in a tree. Naruto finished his urge moving behind the bush, and closing his zip he jumped back in the clearing where Sasuke and Sakura were.

"NARUTO! CLOSE YOUR ZIP!"

"I'M TRYING! SOMEONE ATTACKED ME WHILE I WAS…"

Suddenly a rain nin jumped out of the bushes.

"Uhm… Too bad I didn't manage to knock you off… Oh, well. Who has the scroll?"

"Take it, if you can! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Naruto multiplied in ten bunshins, and suddenly all of the bunshins took out a few shuriken, and launched them at the rain nin. In the meanwhile Sasuke made a few hand-seals.

"_Katon! Housenka no Jutsu!_"

A few fireballs exited the mouth of Sasuke. The rain nin used the Kawarimi to dodge the shuriken, and then he jumped from side to side, to dodge the fireballs. But then, he found Naruto behind him, who kicked him hard in the back.

"This is for my urge!"

"Tsk…" 'They're strong… Alone I can't do anything.'

"Hey! Don't forget about me!"

"!"

Sakura had launched a kunai towards the rain nin. The rain nin dodged, but got caught between two Kage Bunshins of Naruto. And then Sasuke punched him hard in the face, more and more, till he was unconscious. Naruto checked his pocket.

"How fortunate! He had the Earth scroll!"

"What a dumb one… He thought he could overpower us…"

"Sasuke-kun! You're awesome."

"… I thought you could use only magic."

"Who do you think I am?"

The two boys looked at each other, smirking. Naruto launched the scroll at Sakura.

"It's better not having the same person carrying the same scroll. Sasuke, keep the Heaven Scroll. Sakura keep the earth scroll…"

"Now, let's head for the… What?"

Suddenly powerful gales of wind began to blow. The biggest one hit Naruto straight and fair. Naruto got carried away from it, and ended up in a clearing.

"Man… What an attack. Who could have… Uh?"

Naruto turned around just in time to see an enormous snake swallowing him.

'WHAT? HEY! SPIT ME OUT! HEEEEEY!'

Naruto began to sink more and more inside the snake.

'God damn… I can't become a snake's lunch! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!'

Suddenly, the snake felt like a slight swollen. Then he exploded, because of the pressure of hundreds of Bunshins.

"Bleah! It's the second time in a day that I end up into someone's stomach. Now, let's head back."

Naruto rushed back to were Sasuke and Sakura were, just in time to see Sasuke launching the Heaven scroll towards a strange man with an enormous tongue and who was moving around a tree branch like a snake.

'God damn, Sasuke!'

Naruto rushed into the battle just in time for him to catch the scroll. He launched it to Sakura, then he grabbed Sasuke by the clothes.

"What the fuck has gotten into your mind!"

"Shut up, Naruto! This one is too strong for us!"

"And what makes you think that after picking up the scroll he will let us alive!"

"Uhuhuh… Naruto, right? You're absolutely right…"

"!"

Naruto turned his head and saw the strange man licking his lips with his enormous tongue.

"You know… You resemble much a reptile, to me… And I bet that the enormous snake which swallowed me was your doing."

"Uhuhuh… Right. Then, what about this one?"

"!"

The snake-nin rolled up his sleeve, bit his thumb and painted with blood a strange tattoo on his fore-arm.

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu_!"

Suddenly another snake appeared from under him, and began to rush at Naruto's group.

"Oh kami-sama…"

"Jump!"

The three dodged the snake successfully, but the tail hit Naruto, sending him flying in a tree.

"Arrrgh!"

"Naruto!"

"I'm… Okay…" 'Damn… He's coming back… This snake is three times bigger than the other one… ! How stupid! A target big like this is not a problem to hit with magic! And then… Yes!' "Sasuke! I have a plan!"

"What?"

"Break that tree over there in the middle, but don't make it fall! Do it when I say so!"

"Ok…" 'Damn… I'm so scared that I didn't even complain… I hope that your plan is a successful one, Naruto.' "_Katon! Ryuuka no Jutsu!_"

Sasuke used his Katon technique to burn the tree in the middle, burning it almost completely. It needed only a push to fall down. Naruto took out his wand, and pointed it towards the snake.

"_Impedimenta_!"

The snake got hit by the blue beam of light, and began to move in slow motion. The snake nin inarched an eyebrow.

"What the…"

"Sasuke, now!"

"Ok! Aaaaaargh!"

Sasuke pushed the tree which began to fall towards the snake. Before the tree hit the snake, Naruto used another spell.

"_Engrovio_!"

"!"

The tree became two times bigger than before. Naruto and the other jumped back, while the tree hit the snake, who reacted in slow motion, slowly distorting his face. Naruto pointed newly his wand.

"_Finite Incantatem_!"

The spell broke. And the tree killed the snake. While falling, the tree broke also various other trees, making clouds of dust cover the area. When the dust disappeared, the snake laid there, death.

"We… We did it?"

"Yes, but… Where is that damn snake freak?"

"Right behind you."

"!"

Naruto felt something grabbing his throat, and lifting him up in the air. Then the same something turned him around. It was the tongue of the snake freak.

"Guh…"

"You caused quite a ruckus, Naruto-kun… What jutsu have you used?"

"… Screw you."

"Uhm… Could you please hand me your scroll?"

"Uh…"

"Do it."

"… Yes." 'He doesn't know that we have already two scrolls. I'll give him the Earth Scroll.'

Naruto felt anger raising inside him. He felt powerless for the second time in a while. The snake freak was to pick up the scroll, when he felt something biting his tongue. He turned around to see the blonde nin slightly changed.

'! This boy… Could he be…'

"I'll rip this tongue of you apart!"

'Yes… Those eyes… There's no doubt.'

"! Waaah!"

The snake freak launched Naruto towards a tree, and then began to make hand-seals, and quickly reached him, impaling him with a few kunais at a tree.

"You know… I didn't know that the Kyuubi brat was still alive…"

"!"

"It's interesting how your chakra began to mix with your tenant's one… But now you're in the way. _Goguoufuuin_!"

"!"

Naruto felt the five fingers of the snake freak hitting him in the stomach, then he began to lose consciousness…

'Nooooo…'

Till all became black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto awakened from what seemed to him like a 100 years sleep. He looked around. There were the group of Ino and the group of Neji. Sasuke was sitting on the ground, holding the back of his neck. Sakura was covered in blood and dirt, and Ino was cutting her hair, ruined. He stood up.

"What happened here?"

All the audience turned to the newly awake person.

"Ah. Finally awake, Naruto."

"… Sakura… What happened? Your hair…"

"I decided for an image-change…"

"Oh, yes. I suppose that dirt and blood are good make-up."

"…"

Naruto looked around, and saw that Lee too had tracks of blood.

"Lee… You're here as well…"

"Ah. You're awake, Naruto-san."

"Could you please tell me what happened here? The last thing I remember was that snake freak hitting me in the chest with I don't know what technique…"

"Well…" 'Better not saying him about the seal…' "That snake freak burned our Earth Scroll, and then got away after knocking unconscious Sasuke. He said that his name was Orochimaru, and after a few hours three Sound Nins went here to fight us. Soon after Lee and Ino's group came to help. We fought, and soon after also Neji and TenTen came to help. Over powered and over numbered, they got away."

"Uhm… Understood… So it was the snake freak who battered Sasuke like that?"

"… Yes…"

"… Understood…"

"Fortunately, the sound nins leaved here their Earth scroll. So we can go immediately to the tower."

"Great. Now, I think that I should clean you up, Sakura. _Scourgify_."

Sakura got hit by a yellow beam of light, and suddenly all the dirt and the blood vanished from her clothes and body.

"Wow! With magic you can do even these things? Useful!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And that's all. But in this last part of the exam, try to not push yourself too much."

"Don't worry, Iruka-sensei. We'll be fine."

"… Naruto, you're the one who worries me more."

"Hey. You and the Sandaime are the one who forced me to enter this thing. If you were so worried, you should have thought about it."

"…"

"Hey! I was joking! I don't hold any grudge to you, Iruka-sensei! Don't worry, I'll be fine! And after all… I can always give up, right?"

"… Right. Sorry, Naruto. You've matured a bit, after all."

"Of course! Now, let's go guys!"

Team 7 entered the main room of the tower, but saw nobody.

"The exam will end tomorrow. I suggest we wait in the rooms arranged for us."

"Ok…"

Naruto reached for one of the rooms. There was a bit of furniture, including a bed, so he decided to take a nap. It was evening, after all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Hmmmm… Strange… I feel like being watched… Well, I think it's time to wake up…' "OUCH!"

"ARGH! PAY ATTENTION, WHISKERS-FACE!"

"Whi-Whiskers face?"

Naruto looked around to find three girls in his room. Two well know, and another one unknown. Fleur, Alex and another girl around ten years old with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Alex was massaging her forehead.

"G-Girls… What are you doing here?"

"Surprise! My father managed to persuade the Magic Minister to send us to inspect your countries, and then your Hokage told us about the exam. So… Here we are."

"It's been a while, Naruto…"

"Ehm… Not even a month, though. How long do you plan to stay here?"

"Till this exam finishes."

"Understood… And who is the girl over there?"

The mentioned girl flushed and hid behind Fleur. Then Naruto noticed that she had a necklace with a gold heart hanging from it.

"Ah! You must be Gabrielle! I recognize your necklace."

"Yes. She is Gabrielle."

"Nice to meet you. You're as cute than Fleur, I see."

Gabrielle flushed even more and hid even her face behind Fleur.

"Ah. By the way, one of your comrades told us to wake you up. They said something about the preliminaries…"

"Preliminaries?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Before starting the preliminaries, I'd like to introduce you our guests from the magic countries. They will assist to the third part of the Chunin Selection Exam and to these prelims. From the left, Fleur Delacour, Gabrielle Delacour, and Alex Kafkhe."

"Hi."

"…"

"Hello!"

'Geez…'

Then the referee made all the audience and the genins moved on a balcony. The first match was starting. Uchiha Sasuke VS Yoroi.

_Continue…_

_In the next chapter…_

Naruto wanted to retire from the Exam, but something pushes him to go on and beat some ass! Stay tuned!


	9. Naruto keeps on fighting!

Disclaimer:

Sorry for the looooooooooooong update, but I've formatted my PC and then I went to my mountain cottage for the Christmas holidays! And I'm still there! Well, here is the next chapter! Enjoy! P.S.: Let's answer the reviews, first!

**Ashen Rose:** WoW! The longest review I have ever seen! My god! Well... All your answers are here!

**Aikuchi Shikaku:** XD Yep, the idea was that.

**Naruto goes to… What? Not Hogwarts?**

**Summer break1: Chunin Selection Exam**

**Chapter3: Naruto keeps on fighting!**

The preliminaries were going on. The most interesting fight was, till that moment, Sasuke's one, because Sasuke managed to win using only Taijutsu. In every fight the fighters surprised the audience with their determination or ability, but the most surprising was Shikamaru. That lazy bum came up with a hell of a strategy… But Naruto had other thoughts in mind, because of his little talk with Kiba.

_Flashback_

"_Aburame Shino VS Abumi Zaku. Begin!"_

_Kiba and Hinata were observing Shino's fight. Then, Kiba noticed something. Naruto was completely disinterested from the fight, and was talking with the three girls from the magic countries. Curious, Kiba approached them._

"_And then you have to put it in fridge for at least 5 hours."_

"_So much? Uff…"_

"_Hey. What are ya talking about?"_

"_Oh? Ah, Kiba! Nothing. Alex and Fleur were telling me how to make a cake named Sachertorte."_

'_WHAT? HE IS MORE INTERESTED IN COOKING THAN IN THE FIGHTS?' "Ehm… I understand, but it's better to watch the fights. In the next turn you'll fight one of the people here."_

"_I know, don't worry. I can do both things at the same time. And I thing I'm going to give up, eventually…"_

"_G-Give up? Hey! Becoming Chunin is a step ahead on becoming Hokage, you know!"_

"_Strange… You still remember about that silly dream… Because I've completely forgot about it."_

"_!"_

"_Naruto? What's an Hokage?"_

"_Uh? Ah, it's only the strongest ninja in Konoha, Fleur."_

_Naruto then turned around to look newly at Kiba. Kiba had lowered his head, and his gaze was on the floor. Plus, he was clenching his fists. Naruto deduced, obviously, that he was angry. When Kiba raised newly the head, he had a confirm. Kiba was really angry._

"… _What the fuck happened to you?"_

"_Kiba, watch your mouth! Gabrielle it's only ten!"_

"… _Watch your mouth… I repeat: WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU?"_

"_!"_

"_Not only you have given up on something, and the old Naruto was the most stubborn person I knew, but you have given up even on your dream! Did they do brain-wash to you!"_

"… _Kiba, have you ever thought about why I wanted to become Hokage so bad?"_

"_Uh?"_

"_Because I wanted to be acknowledged by the village. I wanted to make them see that I was alive and I was a live being. But when they sent me away… They did a favour to me without knowing."_

"_A… Favour?"_

"_Staying away from all the hate, I managed to focus my mind on what's really important… I wanted a normal life. The real purpose of being a Hokage was not being a special life, but a normal life. You see? Everyone who becomes Hokage is a sort of super-hero, when I, becoming it, I would become a normal person in the eyes of the villagers. Then I figured out that there are many places on the earth were my efforts can make more fruits than in this village. I don't need to be recognized by this place."_

"… _Well. Very well. Then, don't dare to come near me or the others anymore."_

"_Eh?"_

_Kiba turned around and started to leave. Then he stopped for a moment._

"_If you'll ever try to do it… I'll kill you."_

_Then Kiba continued on walking away. After a few moments of disbelief, Naruto noticed that everyone in the arena, the two fighters and the referee excluded, had been listening to his conversation since Kiba screamed "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU?"._

"… _What are you staring at?"_

_End of the flashback_

While Naruto was thinking about the matter, suddenly he heard his name being called. He looked at the electronic label: "Uzumaki Naruto VS Inuzuka Kiba."

"Sheesh… Perfect, just perfect."

Without saying a word, Kiba jumped into the ring with Akamaru at his side. Naruto scratched the back of his head and was about to do the same, when…

"Naruto…"

"Uh? Fleur. What's up?"

"Nothing. Only… Be careful. I know that ninjas fight in quite brutal ways, and that guy seems very angry with you…"

"Ahhhh, don't worry. I'll be fine. After all…"

"Stop flirting with your bitches and come down here to die a rather painful death, bastard!"

"!"

Fleur had his mouth wide-opened, while Naruto flinched. He slowly turned around, a look of slight anger in his eyes.

"… Could you please repeat your sentence? I don't think I have understood…"

"I said that you should stop to flirt with your magic whores up there!"

"…"

Naruto felt someone moving at his right side. Alex was trying to jump off the balcony, and Fleur was restraining her.

"RELEASE ME! RELEEEEEEEEEEEEASE ME! I WANT TO MAKE THAT DOG EAT HIS OWN…"

"Alex, please, calm down!"

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN? THAT BASTARD MADE GABRIELLE CRY!"

"!"

Naruto turned to Gabrielle. She was crying, sniffing and making hiccups, trying not to make others notice… But the tears on her face talked on their own.

"… Kiba… Apologize."

"What?"

"I said… Apologize to Gabrielle."

"Or what? What will you do? You'll try some magic trick that those whores up there have thought y…"

A second before Naruto was up into the balcony. A second later he was punching Kiba hard in the face, and his wand was on the floor near Gabrielle. The little girl picked it up, while Naruto sent Kiba flying in a wall. Kiba was surprised. He stood newly up, cleaning his mouth from blood.

"… You bastard…"

"You know Kiba… Till now I preferred to use magic, into fights, because I hate to clean myself of blood… But you…"

"?"

"YOU MADE ME ANGRY!"

Naruto had frightening eyes. Frightening. But Kiba seemed to not mind. He took out of his pocket two pills. One he gave it to Akamaru, and he took the other one.

"Very well… THEN I'LL BEAT YOU SO BADLY THAT YOU WILL NOT EVEN BE ABLE TO BE ANGRY! AKAMARU!"

"!"

Akamaru became red, then he jumped on Kiba's back. He suddenly transformed into another Kiba. Then, they both rushed at Naruto.

"Take this!"

"…"

Naruto dodged their attacks jumping on the wall. Then, from the wall, he jumped high into the air, and tossed a few kunais at both Kiba, who easily dodged.

"Ah! You can't even throw a kunai! It was piece of cake to dodge!"

"…" 'He uses chakra to enchant the power and the range of action of his nails…'

The two Kiba jumped in the air to hit Naruto. Then, Naruto pulled a few strings he had in his hand. They were connected to the kunais that he had threw into the walls. He got out of the way of Kiba's attack, but he lost balance landing.

"Now, Akamaru! Gaatsuga!"

"!"

The two Kiba began to rotate on themselves, then they hit Naruto, cutting him all over his body. Fleur had covered her mouth with hands, Alex was eyes and mouth wide-opened, and Gabrielle hid her face behind Fleur. Naruto fell to the ground, while Kiba was tasting victory…

"I won… !"

Then both him and Akamaru felt a few objects stabbing him in various parts of his body. And he noticed, while falling to the ground coughing blood, that he couldn't move. Strings were blocking his movements. And he noticed that the objects which have stabbed him…

"The kunais… That he threw before?"

"…"

Naruto stood newly up, and after spitting out blood, he turned towards Kiba.

"I had still my strings in my hand, when you hit me with your technique. The only thing that I knew about your techniques was that they needed a rotating movement to have effect. That's why I tied my kunais with strings."

"… That's impossible… You deliberately let yourself being hit only to block our movements and hit us at the same moment?"

"Yes… But it's not finished."

"?"

Suddenly, Akamaru saw smoke coming out of a kunai. Then he panicked, and he struggled to get loose of the strings.

"!"

"I attacked a paper-bomb to one of the kunais. But I didn't know who of you would have took the right string."

"! NO!"

"It seems that Akamaru is the winner, today…"

And the paper-bomb exploded. All the audience was amused. Akamaru was back to his normal self, with burns all over his body.

"A… Akamaru…"

"The transformation's chakra and the effects of the soldier pill protected him. He's still alive…"

"… I'LL KILL YOU!"

"… Not today, Kiba…"

Naruto made hand-seals, and the arena was filled with Kage Bunshins.

"Not today."

Suddenly a Kage Bunshin kicked Kiba in the face. Another one stomped his feet on his stomach. Another one kicked his side.

"… Kiba Inuzuka is no more able to fight. The winner is Uzumaki Naruto."

"…"

But the various Naruto didn't stop. They kicked him faster and harder instead. One of them seated on Kiba's chest and started to punch him.

"… I believed that I made an error in my thoughts when I got away…"

"Naruto, stop. The match is over!"

"I believed that I had friends, even if I haven't seen them for a long time… And that you were one of them, Kiba…"

"Naruto!"

All the Jonins rushed into the arena, and started to make their way trough the Kage Bunshins. Naruto was now beating Kiba harder the more loud his voice went.

"But you're the same…"

"Naruto!"

"YOU'RE IDENTICAL TO ALL THE OTHERS DAMN VILLAGERS WHO HATE ME AND WISH FOR MY DEATH EVERY SECOND OF THEIR LIFE FOR SOMETHING I HAVEN'T DONE! FOR THEM I'M A MONSTER FROM THE DAY I WAS BORN!"

At this comment, while the Jonin teachers finally took a hold of Naruto, a red-haired guy flinched, and looked at the blond in the middle of the arena who was being held by the Jonins.

"… Gaara, have you heard him?"

"… Yes."

"It's very similar to your speech."

"…" 'Uzumaki Naruto…'

Naruto, when the Jonins caught him, immediately calmed down. He dispelled all the Kage Bunshins and then walked back up the balcony. Fleur and Alex were waiting for him. Gabrielle… Was frightened of him. All covered in blood, after beating unconscious another person… Naruto had his head lowered, and he was looking at the ground.

"… Girls… Do you know a magic to stop things flowing?"

"… Why do you ask?"

"… Because… I don't want the others to see me like this…"

"!"

Naruto was crying. The girls couldn't see his eyes, but he was crying. Then he walked towards the exit.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to vomit…"

"EEEEEEEK! GROSS!"

Naruto exited the arena and walked towards the bathroom. He vomited, and then he washed himself. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. His cuts and bruises had stopped bleeding. He was still covered in blood, but the flow had stopped.

'Hmph… Another gift from the fox…'

Then he walked out of the bathroom, and then he noticed something, or better… Someone. He turned around.

"Come out. Who are you?"

"…"

The person had turned the angle. Sabaku no Gaara.

"…"

"What are you doing here? Your fight is still to come…"

"… They've given thirty minutes of pause to clean the ring…"

"…" 'I bet Iruka sensei asked for it…'

"What did you mean?"

"What?"

"You said that your village hates you from the moment you were born. Why?"

"… Why should I tell you?"

"… Because for me it's the same."

"!"

"I'm the Kazekage's son. And his masterpiece. Using a forbidden technique, he made me possessed by the sand's relic."

"The sand's… Relic?"

"It's an old demon which was sealed inside a pot. Now, it's inside me."

"!"

Naruto was now eyes wide-open. The boy in front of him… Was the same as him. Another boy with a monster inside him, against his will.

"I knew about this all my life. At first I was filled with attentions and gift, but then… They noticed that I had emotive problems. I was too much of a risk to handle, so not only the entire village hated me and feared me, but then they even tried to kill me. The first time, when I was six."

"…"

"Now, you should tell me about you. It would be fair…"

"… Let's say that my situation it's similar to yours."

"…"

"The Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi inside me to protect the village, giving up his own life. For this, they hate me, despise me, and consider me as a monster. To tell the truth, they tried to kill me from the day I was born."

"… But why you are not like me?"

"?"

"I can't see hatred or killing intent in your eyes. Why?"

"… Let's say that I stopped to the hate. I don't need to kill. It would be useless. It would only make them fear me and hate me more."

"I don't see the problem. You can't change the situation."

"Maybe I can't change their situation, but I can change mine."

"?"

"In and out of this village I found people who love me and who are not blinded. It's because I need their love that I don't want them to fear me…"

"…" 'Love…' "Urgh!"

_Flashback_

"_Love is what make us love and protect the people who are precious to us."_

"_In the deep, I've always hated you…"_

"_Please, die with me…"_

_End of the flashback_

"UUUURGH!"

Gaara held his head in pain. He suffered an headache every time he remembered about his uncle. Naruto noticed the thing, and rushed at his side.

"Are you okay?"

"…"

Naruto… Was actually touching him.

'Why… Why the sand doesn't protect me automatically?' "For… For my village…"

"?"

"For my village I am only a relic of the past to erase… Then, why do I exist?"

"!"

Gaara looked at the blank face of Naruto. Then… He smirked.

"I bet you have never thought about it, haven't you?"

"…"

"In the end, I found this answer."

Gaara stood up, and so did Naruto, who backed away from the sand nin.

"I exist to kill everyone around me except for myself. This is my reason to live."

"…"

"I bet that you have already used the power of the demon. And I bet that you liked it."

"…" 'I liked to hurt Moss… But only because he had hurt Fleur and Alex… Right?'

"… Usually, I prefer to kill strong people like you, because they make me fill alive, but since you're like me…"

"?"

"I'd like you to join me."

"!"

"Think about it, Naruto Uzumaki. Together, we could get revenge on our villages for their treatment. We could slaughter everyone of those bastards who made our lives a living hell. And then… We could do anything. Nothing would be impossible or negated to us. Together… We'll be invincible."

"… I don't…"

"And don't tell me that you have never thought about it. I can fell lies by your eyes."

"…"

"Think about it, Uzumaki. I'll wait for your answer when we'll fight in the third part of the exam… And we will."

Saying that, Gaara disappeared in a cloud of sand. Naruto was still looking at the floor.

_Flashback_

"_Go away, monster!"_

"_Stay away from my son!"_

"_I bet you want to rape my daughter!"_

"_Monster!"_

_End of the flashback_

'… Bastards…'

Then, Naruto noticed someone hiding behind an angle. He saw a bang of blonde hair.

"… Gabrielle."

"…"

The young girl appeared in front of Naruto, a look of concern in her eyes.

"Have you heard all the conversation between me and Gaara?"

"… Yes."

"… Please, don't tell anyone about this. Okay?"

"Okay… And… Sorry, Naruto."

"Sorry?"

"Sorry if I was frightened by you, before. I thought that you enjoyed punching that boy… But then I saw you crying, and I understood that… You suffered doing that to someone you called a friend."

"… Thanks, Gabrielle."

"Here's your wand. And… _Spurgify."_

Gabrielle, using Naruto's wand, cleaned him of all the blood and sweat. Then, she handed him back the wand. Naruto took it, smiling, and then kissed Gabrielle on the top of her head. She blushed and ran away.

"Well… Let's see how the preliminaries go."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the end of the preliminaries, Naruto had one more objective: put some sense into Neji Hyuga. Now, Naruto was at the hot springs, training with Jiraya. He still couldn't use Kuchiyose no Jutsu.

"Oh, my god… BUT ARE YOU DUMB OR SOMETHING?"

"CALM DOWN! IT'S NOT MY FAULT IF MY CHAKRA CONTROL SUCKS BECAUSE OF THE FOX!"

"Uff… At this rate…"

"Don't worry, I'll learn how to use his chakra. Together with my new fighting style, I'll win the tournament for sure!"

"A new fighting style?"

"Yep! I came up with it while fighting Kiba!"

"Ohhhh… And what kind of fighting style is?"

"Eheheh… It's a secret. Sorry, no reviews. I want to see the amused faces of the audience at the third exam!"

"Understood… And what about Gaara?"

"Uh?"

"What are you going to do about his request?"

"…"

"Naruto… I can teach you how to control Kyuubi and his chakra, and that's 90 of the work. But deciding what to do with his powers is up to you. And to no one else."

"… I know."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And finally, it's the day of the third exam. Gabrielle, Fleur and Alex are at the stadium, of course.

"Let's hope Naruto is going to be okay…"

"Yes… That pupil-less guy is strong, and it worries me the way how he almost killed that poor girl…"

"Ehm… Thanks for the concern."

"!"

The three girls turned to see Kiba and Hinata behind them. Kiba had his head turned.

"Ah, Hinata, right?"

"Yes. Are these places vacant?"

"…"

They all looked at Kiba. Kiba noticed the thing and scratched his nose, then he turned around and lowered himself floor level, his hands and his head on the floor.

"I'm sorry for all the things I've said. It's only that… I was mad with Naruto for letting himself change that way."

"… It's okay. Please, seat down."

"Thanks… Oh! It's about to start!"

"By the way… What's that ridiculous azure dress Naruto is wearing? And he has even silky hair, now… Bleah!"

"It's our school uniform."

"And about ridiculous… Look around."

"?"

Almost all the female audience had their eyes pointed on Naruto, in the shape of two hearts, whispering things like 'He looks like a prince!' and 'He's awesome! There are not many blonde guys around who looks so hot!' and then Kiba turned to Hinata. Her eyes were two ENORMOUS hearts and she was almost drooling.

"D-D-D-D-Damn Naruto…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uzumaki Naruto VS Hyuga Neji. Begin!"

Neji got into his fighting stance, while Naruto took out his wand from his dress. Neji smirked.

"What could you possibly do with that tiny wand? I've already figured out the weak point of magic. If I dodge your coloured beams you can't do anything."

"It's not the size, mate…"

"?"

"It's how you use it. _Incendio_!"

"!"

_Continue…_

_In the next chapter…_

Naruto finally shows his new fighting style! And it kicks ass! Then, the Konoha invasion begins. And Naruto is forced to fight Gaara… Stay tuned!


	10. Magic no Jutsu!

Disclaimer:

Well, what's better of a new chapter? Two new chapters! And here we go! Venghino, ladies and gentlemen! Come to see how Naruto kicks ass with his new fighting style and how his wand finally reveals some of his secrets! Enjoy!

**Naruto goes to… What? Not Hogwarts?**

**Summer break1: Chunin Selection Exam**

**Chapter4: Magic no Jutsu!**

"It's not the size, mate…"

"?"

Neji, without even using Byakugan, could see that Naruto was enveloping his wand with a big amount of chakra.

"It's how you use it. _Incendio_!"

"!"

Neji was expecting a little beam of light… But instead he saw an enormous tornado made of fire, projected towards himself.

'Damn…' "Kaiten!"

Neji emitted chakra and rotated on himself, deflecting the enormous flame at the last moment. He managed to deflect the attack. Naruto was smirking, with his wand pointed towards Neji.

"Wow… I didn't expect that you could actually have a technique capable of deflecting my Magic no Jutsu…"

"… Its name is Kaiten. And what about you? How could you…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's… It's incredible…"

All the audience was jaws-on-the-floor mode, shinobi and mages.

"What kind of jutsu was that?"

"No, wait… He used his wand, so it has to be a magic spell…"

"But he enveloped his wand with chakra, and chakra is used for jutsus…"

"… I think this is something of completely different."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was still smirking, and Neji was looking at him with eyes which expressed both confusion and disbelief.

"Well, it's quite simple. I didn't know many powerful techniques or many powerful spells, so I was obviously in troubles during the third part of the exam. But then… I came up with an idea."

"… What idea?"

"While fighting with Kiba, I noticed that he powered every muscle of his body using chakra. And I remembered that I saw some ninjas doing the same with objects. So, I asked myself, what if it works with magic too?"

"! … Don't tell me that…"

"Yes. Covering my wand with chakra I enchant my spells and power up them, the more the chakra, the more the spell is powered. I called this fighting style Magic no Jutsu, because it uses both magic and jutsu."

"… Understood. You're quite clever."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow… What an idea…"

"That boy… It's a genius…"

"Sister…"

"Yes, Gabrielle?"

"… Naruto… Knows both magic and jutsu. Even if he's still weak, compared to both the most powerful mages and ninjas, combining both his powers he has this power…"

"… And?"

"I wonder… How powerful could he become if he masters both magic and ninjutsu?"

"…"

At this thought, Kiba swallowed. If Naruto would become powerful as an Hokage in both magic and ninjutsu… He would probably become the most powerful being which ever lived on the earth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're strong, Uzumaki… But now I will not be caught by surprise ever again."

"I know… And since you have a powerful technique of defence, I suppose that we are back on the start line…"

The two ninjas were looking at each other, like hypnotized. Then, when a bird suddenly let a little tree branch fall to the ground, the two rushed at each other. Naruto took out of his pocket five Shuriken, and threw them at Neji.

"Magic no Jutsu! _Engrovio_!"

"!"

Naruto hit the Shuriken with magic… And the five objects became enormous, each one with a 1m diameter. Neji suddenly stopped his rush, and managed to dodge the Shuriken without suffering heavy damages, but one managed to cut his shoulder.

'Damn…' "… !"

"Hurrya!"

Naruto rushed at him and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying away. Neji still managed to land on his feet.

"Eheh… Wasn't Hyuga the best clan in Konoha?"

"…" 'I'm in a bad situation, because I don't know anything about Magic, so I don't know the effects of the various spells he can cast. The only thing I know is that he uses chakra for his spells. Then, if I hit his Tenketsu I will virtually win.'

"Well, what will you do?"

"…"

Neji took out of his pocket something, and held it in his right hand. Then he went into his fighting stance and rushed at Naruto. Naruto used again the Shuriken trick. While Neji dodged the Shuriken jumping high in the air, he tossed to the ground the objects he held into his hand: a bunch of smoke bombs. Soon the arena was covered in smoke.

'I don't understand… His strong point is his incredible sight because of the Byakugan. Using smoke bombs it's a bad things for both me and him…'

"You're hopeless. You're in the field of my divination."

"!"

"Hakke 64 hands!"

"!"

Naruto felt something hitting him straight in the chest two times. Then four more times, then eight, then sixteen…

"32 hands!"

"Aaaaaargh!"

"64 hands!"

And then… He was propelled high in the air, and fell to the ground. In the meanwhile the smoke was disappearing. In the arena were Neji standing on his feet and Naruto on his knees.

"How… How could you…"

"You fool. The main purpose of the Byakugan is not to let you see far or trough things… It's to detect the chakra flow."

"!"

"Even if I couldn't see your body in the smoke, I could clearly see the flow of your chakra. Following it, I hit 64 of your Tenketsu. Now you can't use techniques or neither your Magic no Jutsu. And magic alone will not take you anywhere."

"Urgh…"

"It's better for you to surrender, loser."

"…"

_Flashback_

"_I… I can still fight…"_

"_It's useless. You cannot do anything against me. It's destiny to be born with talent."_

"_This is the moment… To protect my nindo way… With everything I have!"_

"_You fool…"_

_End of the flashback_

"… Never…"

"Uh?"

Naruto slowly got back on his feet, spitting blood.

"I can't lose… To someone like you… A cowards who hasn't even the courage to fight against the fate which others have predetermined for you."

"… Don't dare to say such things… You don't know anything about…"

"I know."

"!"

"I know about your father, the kidnapping of Hinata and all… But… What do you think?"

"…"

"You're not the only one who suffered of a loss, or has been 'gifted' with something you don't want."

"… It's still all predetermined by destiny…"

"Well… If all would be predetermined by destiny, you would win this fight…"

"…"

"So, I shall prove that you're wrong." 'Fox… I need your help…'

Naruto made an hand-seal. Neji smirked, seeing the boy in front of him trying to use a technique.

"Can I ask you something? Why are you trying so hard to fight against destiny?"

"… Because… You called me a loser."

"!"

"AAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Suddenly enormous waves of red chakra started to exit Naruto's body, and then they took the shape of nine enormous tails. Then, the tails surrounded Naruto, enveloping him in a cloud of red chakra. All the leaf nins were amused. And Neji was frightened by what he had seen inside Naruto's body.

"Are you ready!"

"!"

Naruto jumped high in the air and tossed a few Kunais at Neji. The Hyuga boy used Kaiten to stop them, then he grabbed them and tossed them back at Naruto. Naruto dodged them at incredible speed.

'Now he's faster! How in the world…'

The two boys launched a kunai at each other, then rushed after their weapons. First the weapon clanged, and then the ninjas clashed, landing on opposite sides of the arena.

"Prepare yourself!"

"…"

Naruto rushed at Neji, and in the meanwhile he was focusing all the Kyuubi chakra on his wand. His forearm, his hand and his wand were enveloped by an enormous globe of red chakra.

"It doesn't matter if you can't change the cruel rules of your clan!"

"!" 'I must use Kaiten!'

"Because I will change them soon or later, Hokage or not! I just can't stand them! _Rictusempra_!"

From Naruto's wand exited an enormous ray of light, from half a meter of distance from Neji. Naruto's enchanted spell connected with Neji's Kaiten… And an enormous explosion blew up. Soon the arena and the balcony audience were covered with a silver smoke, which quickly was blown away by an incredibly strong wind. Then two blurs flew away from the centre of the arena, and hit the ground in two different and opposite places. All the audience was in disbelief.

"Where is Naruto! Where is Naruto!"

"Calm down, Sakura!"

"Oh my god…"

"Damn whiskers-face… He used a powerful magic at half a meter from the target…"

"… Naruto…"

"Naruto-kun…"

Then, a figure stood up slowly from one of the holes… Neji. He walked towards the other hole, where was a curled up Naruto, unconscious.

"Anf… Anf… Loser. I'm sorry for you, but this is reality…"

Then… Neji felt the ground under his feet crumbling. He looked down… Just in time to see Naruto punching him under his jaw, hard. He flew high in the air, and he landed a few meters away from Naruto. While landing on the ground, he saw the Naruto in the hole disappearing in a cloud of smoke, revealing a tunnel.

"Urgh… The Kage Bunshin… Your best jutsu… You managed to use it in that situation… I was careless."

"… I have failed the Academy Exam three times…"

"?"

"Because they always used as test for Ninjutsu my worst technique…"

"!"

"Bunshin no Jutsu."

"!"

"Don't stay there to cry about destiny and all… Because you, not like me, are not a loser."

"…"

The referee stretched his hand towards Naruto, and smirking said.

"Winner: Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto turned his back and was about to walk away, when he heard something that he thought he would never heard for himself in centuries. Not in Konoha… A clap. Someone was clapping hands for him. Then another, and another, and another. Soon the whole audience was clapping hands for him. Someone was even shouting: 'Bravo!' 'Great fight, kid!' 'Kiss me, prince!'. Naruto bit his lower lip, and thought…

'Maybe there's still hope for this village.'

Then he raised his hand high in the air, the one with the wand, and whispered something. A silver beam of light exited his wand and exploded in the air, letting thousands of rose's petals made of light fall on the audience. Then he walked back to the fighters balcony and jumped up on it.

"Hey, Naruto! What a mess you did, down there! You're in big troubles!"

"Troubles?"

"Adding your new hairstyle and clothes, and the fight, you now have probably a fan club big as Sasuke's one!"

"Hehehe… Probably."

In the meanwhile, Gaara was observing the blonde boy with interest.

"… Kankuro."

"Y-Yes?"

"The signal is during my fight with Uchiha, right?"

"… Probably."

"Then I will not have the possibility to fight with Uzumaki…"

"Exactly."

"… Temari. Kankuro."

"Yes?"

"I will give us a good reason to retreat. But we will not retreat alone. You will take that girl with us."

Gaara pointed a person in the audience.

"B-But Gaara… The plan…"

"I don't give a fuck about the plan. I only want to fight Uchiha and Uzumaki. Understood?"

"But…"

"If you don't do as I say, I'll kill you."

"… Okay."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fight between Gaara and Sasuke wasn't going as Naruto thought. Sasuke was at advantage, but then Naruto realized that Gaara had not used yet the power of his demon. Suddenly, a lot of feathers began to fall from the Sky. A Genjutsu, probably.

"Damn… Fleur, Alex, Gabrielle, watch out!"

"What!"

"Don't let those.. _Protego_!"

"W-What…"

"My head…"

Naruto managed to dodge the effects of the Genjutsu thanks to his magic, but the girls got caught by surprise. Suddenly, a lot of sound nins appeared in the stadium. Naruto hurried to the three girls, to protect them, but…

"Ninpou Kamaitachi!"

"Eh? Ahhh!"

The four mages got hit by enormous gales of wind, summoned by Temari. Then the sand girl approached an unconscious Gabrielle and picked her up, and then she went back to her brothers.

"Gabrielle!"

"Here's the girl, Gaara…"

"Good… Argh! Let's go…"

The three sand nins, along with Gabrielle, went away. Naruto was about to jump off the balcony, when Kakashi blocked him.

"Release me, Kakashi-sensei! Gabrielle…"

"Calm down, Naruto. This is an emergency situation. You can't do as you will."

"But Gaara had kidnapped Gabrielle! That freak doesn't care about…"

"I know. That's why I'm going to give you an A-class mission."

"Eh?"

"Sasuke also went after Gaara, and Gabrielle is an official ambassador from the magic countries. Take Sakura and Shikamaru with you and pursuit them. And…"

"Uh?"

While Sakura woke up Shikamaru, Kakashi summoned a little dog on the back of an unconscious villager.

"This is Pakkun. He will pursuit Sasuke and Gaara with his nose."

"O-Ok… And, Kakashi-sensei."

"Yes?"

While Sakura and Shikamaru were already on the exit created by Gai ( I bet you remember the poor smashed sound nin ) Naruto looked Kakashi in the eye and said…

"Remember that Fleur and Alex are ambassadors too."

"… I know. Now, go!"

Naruto and his squad went away, to pursuit Sasuke and Gaara. Then, he felt something warm in his pocket. His wand had changed newly. Now it was twelve inch long, and there was no more a letter in the middle, but the drawing of a pair of fairy wings.

"… Let's hope it's a good thing."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara and his siblings, along with Gabrielle were rushing along the forest.

"… Gaara, why have you take along this girl?"

"… Because… Uzumaki wouldn't fight me, if not forced by rules or something like that… Urrgh… Kidnapping this girl will force him to follow me. And Uchiha is following as well… I'll crush Uchiha and I will make Uzumaki join me…"

"You… You want him to join your side?"

"… Eheheh…"

'… I've never seen a smirk like that on Gaara's face… It seems even more devilishly and devious than usual…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sarutobi-sensei… You should die by now…"

"…" 'I have no choice that to use that…' "?"

Suddenly a large sparkle of blue light appeared in the middle of the battle-field of Sarutobi and Orochimaru, and an old man dressed in a blue wizard robe and with a long pointed hat appeared.

"? Who are you?"

"! Dumbledore-san…"

"Mister Sarutobi…"

"What are you doing here?"

"I was observing Naruto's fight with my crystal sphere, and I saw that you were in trouble, my friend… So I persuaded the Ministry of Magic to send help to your village. There are about two hundred mages inside Konoha, by now."

"… Mages?"

Dumbledore turned towards Orochimaru. That pale skin… Those reptilians eyes… It was very similar.

"Sarutobi… It seems that both of us made a mistake with our best students…"

"Hmph… I see. Let's fight together, Dumbledore-san."

"…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Die, Sasuke Uchiha!"

"…" 'Damn…'

"!"

Suddenly, Naruto appeared out of nowhere and kicked Gaara hard into the face, sending him flying on the tree branches. Sakura rushed to Sasuke's side. Naruto, in the meanwhile, looked at Gaara, and then around.

"Uhuhuh… Looking for someone, Uzumaki?"

"Damn bastard… Where is Gabrielle!"

"Uhuhuh… She's here…"

Suddenly a big sand cocoon lifted from the ground, Gabrielle inside it. It attacked himself on a large tree.

"Gabrielle! Uh?"

While Naruto wasn't looking, Gaara rushed at Sasuke, but caught Sakura instead, attacking herself to a tree with his enormous sand arm. Naruto noticed that he had another headache. He took the occasion to take away Sasuke.

"… Uhhh… Uzumaki…"

"…"

"I knew that I needed to use your friends to make you fight me… But why? I still can't understand…"

"YOU DAMN FREAK! BECAUSE THEY'RE MY FRIENDS!"

"… Friends? Don't make me laugh… I fight for myself only."

Gaara covered himself with even more sand. Now his legs only were coming out of his armour of sand. Then he divided the arm and attacked Sakura to a tree with sand.

"…"

"The sand around the two girls will not dissolve, if you'll not beat me. And it will become more and more strict with time, and it will eventually kill her."

"… Damn you!"

"Come, Uzumaki Naruto! Fight me!"

"Aaaargh! _Engrovio_!"

Naruto tossed a Shuriken at Gaara and enlarged it. The shuriken cut Gaara's right sand arm in half, not damaging the real Gaara, though. Gaara in a few seconds repaired it, and smashed Naruto in a tree. He was pushing with all his strength.

"Damn… You…"

"You know that you have only a chance… Let your demon's rage and blood lust posses you… Let him guide you… Let his fury and your fury unite…"

"…"

_Flashback_

"_Ahahah! It's a good deal, if you want my opinion!"_

"… _I knew that I shouldn't have ask you…"_

"_Don't worry. The Shukaku's guy seal is different from yours. I can't posses you during sleep like him, and I can't neither lend you my full powers. But… The seal depends much on your mind."_

_End of the flashback_

"… NEVER!"

"!"

Naruto used Kawarimi to get away from Gaara's hold. Gaara slowly turned towards Naruto.

"Uhuhuh… I know that your mind balance is breaking… The soon you will figure that it's better for you to join me, the soon you will enjoy killing…"

"Shut up, you psycho!"

"…"

"…" 'Even if I destroy his sand protections, he can recreate it. And even if he uses a lot of chakra, he will kill me before he finishes it. Then… I have no choice that to stop his movements that way.' "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

"!"

Naruto multiplied in ten, and the ten copies made a circle around Gaara. The ten copies started to gather chakra around their wands.

"What can you do with magic?"

"Do you know what happens to sand at high temperature?"

"!"

"_Incendio_!"

The ten Naruto shoot, using all their chakra, enormous waves of fire to Gaara, who couldn't dodge anywhere. After thirty seconds of Incendio, the copies, consumed all their chakra, disappeared. Naruto, panting, looked at Gaara.

"Anf… It becomes… Glass…"

The armour of sand of Gaara had become of glass, trapping Gaara inside it. Naruto noticed just in time that both Sakura and Gabrielle were have been released by their sand traps, and they were both falling to the ground.

'Oh, no! Now…' "Uh?"

"Take your magic friend, dobe…"

Sasuke rushed and took Sakura. Naruto then immediately rushed and caught Gabrielle. The boys placed both the girls on a large tree branch.

"Well… It seems that you did it, dobe."

"Yeah… Now… Uh?"

Naruto turned around because he heard a sound, like something cracking. Gaara. The glass prison was being destroyed by the inside. Then, it exploded. Naruto and Sasuke leaned themselves on the girls to avoid the glass shards. Naruto then raised from the girls and looked at Gaara. He was free of his prison, and was newly gathering sand.

"Anf… What… What did you think? I can… I can make sand from the strongest minerals in the ground… And I can destroy it easily…" 'Even if I have consumed almost all my chakra…'

"Oh, Kami-sama…"

"… Naruto… Take the girls and run…"

"Uh?"

"I can… Fight him… Enough for you to get away…"

"… Sasuke…"

"I have… Already lost everything once… I don't want… To see my friends dieing in front of me…"

"… Friends…" '… Sasuke… That way… You'll die too… But… I want… I want to protect you and them as well!'

Then, suddenly, Naruto felt something warm in his hand. His wand was glowing with purple light.

"What…"

"_Pureté…"_

"Eh?"

"_Connaissance… Courage… Pouvoir. Tu que avoir tout voir objets laisser que notre force aide te…"_

"I… I…" ( I'll translate this for you… Purity… Knowledge… Courage… Power. You that have all these things let our power help you… )

Suddenly the wand in Naruto's hand glowed of a blinding purple light which enveloped both the wand and Naruto. Naruto closed his eyes.

"Naruto!"

'What's… What's this feeling… I feel safe… But at the same time… I feel like being reborn… I feel all my strength coming back to me…'

Naruto, still enveloped by purple light began to levitate up in the air. His wand and his body began to morph. Then, the light exploded into shards, like Gaara's glass.

"… What the…"

"… Naruto…"

"…"

Naruto's wand was now a sword. A sword with a violet hilt, shaped in the form of a heart upon the part grabbed by Naruto's hand, with strange crystal-like things attached to its sides, four for each side, under a 1,40mt long silver blade, which shined of a blue light. Naruto… Naruto was now dressed in another dress. He had a long purple mantle hanging from his shoulders, upon a short sleeveled azure shirt with laces, tied on the chest till half of his length with a leather string, revealing part of Naruto's bare chest. Under the shirt, a long sleeveled white tunic. Then a pair of azure trousers, inside a pair of leather boots. But the most surprising thing… Was the pair of fairy wings coming out of his back, flapping to make him levitate in the air, letting out purple powder at each flap.

"… Naruto…"

"Sasuke… Run away with the girls…"

"…"

"The real fight begins now."

_Continue…_

_In the next chapter…_

Let's see how this new Naruto will handle Gaara! Then, the epilogue of the Summer Break and the start of the new year in Beauxbatons… With a big surprise for Naruto and the girls! Stay tuned!


	11. A new year awaits!

Disclaimer:

Well… It seems that you liked Magic no Jutsu! XD Well, enjoy the end of the first summer break and the big surprise at the beginning of the new year in Beauxbatons! Well… Two little surprises! En… Ah! First the reviews, then the pleasure!

**Dragonist:** Ehm… Why cannot you believe that I wrote this? We don't know each other… Do we?

**Meca Vegeta:** Apple pie? I prefer American Pie, thanks! XD

**Stormraven:** Well… Let's say… He has the same hair as Ryan from O.C.

**Tryxbella:** I supposed it! XD I have never studied French in my life! I have only used the traductor of Microsoft Word!

**Mr. Havok: **Usually I don't answer to flames, but… First: I'm Italian, baka! Read my profile! XD Second: I meant exactly Magic's technique. So what? Third: The most people around here is Italian, so think twice before saying something like that, teme!

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

-- Whispered talking --

"… _Naruto…"_

"_Sasuke… Run away with the girls…"_

"…"

"_The real fight begins now."_

**Naruto goes to… What? Not Hogwarts?**

**Summer break1: Chunin Selection Exam**

**Epilogue**

"… Are you going to be okay?"

Sasuke picked up both the girls, and was about to go away, but he turned around a last time to look at the strange Naruto behind him.

"I don't know… But I fell safe with this power in me."

"… Better not to get yourself killed, dobe."

Sasuke got away, leaving Naruto and Gaara alone. The badger was glaring at the fairy-like boy.

"Well… It's only me and you, now, Uzumaki."

"…"

"!"

Naruto, at an incredible speed permitted to him by his wings, rushed at Gaara and slashed his arm of sand.

"Guh…"

"You have finished your chakra… You can't recreate your badger being…"

"Tsk…"

Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind Gaara, slashing his tail, this time.

"I'll rip it off piece by piece…"

"No…"

Naruto disappeared and reappeared many, many and many times, slashing Gaara, removing his sand from his body with precision and power. Gaara hadn't neither the time to react. Temari, who was observing the entire fight from far away, was in awe.

'He can't… He can't defeat transformed Gaara…'

Naruto had almost finished his work. Only the head was left.

"I can't… I can't lose! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"!"

Naruto backed away from Gaara, just in time to dodge the sand expanding from him. Soon, an enormous badger was in front of him.

'That's the monster that was inside him… It's enormous!'

"Sabaku kyuu."

"!"

Suddenly sand was starting to form around Naruto, trying to trap him into a cocoon, but Naruto flew away high in the air, dodging.

"Damn…"

"You have entertained me so much, Uzumaki… Now, I want to know about your decision. What about my proposal?"

"… The fuck with your proposal."

"… Understood. Then, you should die."

"…" 'What I can do against a so enormous enemy?'

"_Tu dois avoir foi en te… Et en les pouvoirs de la nature…" ( You must have faith in yourself… And in the powers of nature… )_

"… You again… I couldn't understand you, before… But now… It's like I've always talked like you."

"_Concentrer ton attention sur le nature atour de te… Tâter son pouvoir…" ( Focus your attention on the nature around you… Feel its power… )_

"Its power…"

"_Le sien attribuer es sable… Tu dois servir de le sien opposé… Herbe…"_

"Grass… His opposite is grass… I must use the opposite of sand…"

Naruto closed his eyes and placed the blade of his sword on his forehead. Suddenly, from the forest around, small particles of green energy started to raise, and to gather into his sword, which started to glow of green.

"Uzumaki, I'll let you see the true power of the incarnation of sand."

"Fire… Water… Earth… Thunder… Sand… Grass… Wind… Snow…"

"Fake sleep technique!"

"Elements who have forged the earth… Elements who protects it…"

While Naruto continued to gather energy, Gaara, appeared on the forehead of the demon, fell asleep.

"Ahahahah! Finally I am out!"

"Above all of you… I summon the one who gives force to plants and forest animals…"

"And I have in front of me someone I want to kill! Ahahahah… Uh?"

"Spirit of the grass… Orchideus…"

'It's impossible… This power… But they should have disappeared centuries ago! It's impossible!' "I must kill you now! Renkuudan!"

"I summon thee!"

Naruto raised his blade high in the air, pointing at the sky. The sword shoot a beam of green light. Suddenly, from the sky appeared a green coloured shape of a chameleon around his head… Which immediately rushed at the hit of Shukaku, destroying it, and then at the demon himself.

"! NO! STAY AWAY!"

The chameleon passed right trough Shukaku, and suddenly the demon began to… Liquefy. Naruto stood at what he had just did.

"… Wow."

"… Damn you… Damn you all, Nature Chevaliers!"

"Nature… Chevaliers?"

"Your race should be extinguished by now! But you… How could you…" 'Fortunately he's still inexperienced… This is probably the first time of him using the power of the nature… That blow wiped away only half a quarter of my chakra, and has drained almost all his energy… I can still kill him.'

"…" 'He's still here… What should I do? I must try the summoning no jutsu! Fox! … What? I can't feel the fox presence or neither his power! They're like… Inhibited.'

"_Après le attaque… Te jeter le sceau…"_

"After the attack… It comes the sealing…"

Naruto placed his sword in front of his belly, this time with the point of the blade pointed towards the ground. It glowed with a golden light, this time. Then, suddenly, Naruto flew towards Shukaku and… Entered his mouth. Shukaku at first gasped, then… He froze. And suddenly, his being started to crack in various points, golden beams of light coming out of his body.

"Damn… Damn you aaaaaaaaaaallllll!"

Suddenly Shukaku dissolved and a no more transformed Naruto and a newly awake Gaara started to fall on the ground. They both hit it with a loud 'Thud'. Gaara looked at his right, Naruto was looking at him with sad eyes.

"… Why?"

"…"

"How could you be so strong?"

"… Because… I have different objectives… I don't know how to explain this… It's like…"

"…"

"It's like if… When I'm fighting along with my friends… Or to protect them… A piece of their own strength… Joins mine…"

"… What kind… What kind of power is this?"

"It's not a power… It's more like… A bond."

"?"

"It's called friendship, and its base is love."

"…" 'Love… He loves other peoples… That's why he's so strong…'

"Now… Listen to my proposal… Sabaku no Gaara…"

"?"

"I don't know how… But I managed to change your seal… Now it's identical to mine…"

"!"

"So, you will not have emotive problems anymore. This is my proposal… Would you like to be my friend, Sabaku no Gaara?"

"!"

Gaara stared in disbelief at Naruto, who just smirked.

"I'll wait for your answer… When I'll wake from my sleep…"

And saying this, Naruto fell unconscious.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it…"

The outcome of the battle, thanks to Dumbledore, was much changed. Now the first and the second Hokage were trapped into two pyramidal like objects, and Orochimaru was nearly exhausted. He was panting heavily.

"Orochimaru… This is the end…"

"… It will never end! Not until I'll become the most powerful being on the earth!"

"Uhm… Indeed, you are similar."

"?"

"I had too a student like you. He searched for power, and to obtain it he stopped in front of nothing. In the end he died, but he still continues to haunt this world, like you. People like you, who have eyes only for power…"

"… Keep your speech for you, old man. I can survive with an old sensei only."

"… Mister Sarutobi… I suppose that hands are fundamental for your jutsus…"

"? Yes…"

"Then, I have the perfect punishment for this man."

"?"

Dumbledore launched a jinx towards Orochimaru. Orochimaru dodged it, but the jinx hit a shard of glass appeared out of nowhere, and hit him right in the back. Suddenly… Orochimaru felt his arms like burning. He looked at them. They had become blood red.

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

"This is a spell which destroys almost all the nerves and muscles in a certain part of the body. In this case, you arms. From now on, you will be not more able to do any hand-seal."

"You… You damn old bastards! How dare you…"

"…"

"Lord Orochimaru!"

"… The plan ends here! Let's get out of here!"

"Yes!"

The four sound nins which were creating the violet barrier dispelled it and picked up Orochimaru. A few Anbu tried to went after them, but the spider-like nin trapped them in a web. In the meanwhile, Jiraya arrived.

"Sarutobi sensei… Mister Dumbledore…"

"! Jiraya… When have you…"

"Eheheh… I'm here from a month. I trained the little Uzumaki, till now… Indeed, he managed to beat that Gaara kid… The one with Shukaku sealed inside him…"

"…" 'Naruto…'

"Uhuh… I saw only his fight with that kid without pupils… What a shame."

"Don't worry. I recorded it."

Jiraya pulled out of his pocket a crystal sphere, similar to the Sandaime's one.

"I want the both of you to see it, so Dumbledore-san will explain to us what are these new powers of Naruto."

"Uhuhuh… I bet he transformed into something with fairy wings?"

"Actually… Yes. So, you know what happened to him."

"Yes. But it's not the time to talk about it. First, we should retrieve him… Uh?"

Suddenly, Ebisu appeared out of nowhere, holding a few panties in his back.

"Ohohoh… This is what Naruto's owl was doing all the time?"

"Ohhh… So you know this superior creature! I met him at the hot springs, and…"

Somewhere in Konoha a loud sneeze could be heard.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was floating into the darkness. Suddenly, he saw a little azure light, the size of an apple, but with wings. He was flying in circles around him.

"… Are you… The voice?"

"No."

"… Then who are you?"

"Let's say that the voice is a record. I'm a real being! But you will discover something more when you'll awake from your slumber. So, wake up!"

Saying this the fairy touched Naruto on the point of his nose. Naruto awakened and opened eyes… To find the very same fairy on his nose!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Hey! Watch out! Oh!"

Naruto moved his head and hit the little fairy with his mouth. The little being backed away and Naruto did as well. Then, Naruto noticed something. The fairy have turned red.

"Ehm… Sorry… Are you okay? Are you bleeding?"

"Ehm… Not bleeding, silly boy… I'm blushing…"

"B-Blushing?"

"Naruto, silly boy… You have actually kissed me…"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

The fairy glowed even redder and Naruto stared with a face between the horrified and the confused. He thought about a future scene…

_Imaginary flash-forward_

"_Hey, Naruto. Who was your first kiss?"_

"_A fairy."_

" _O.O"_

_End of the imaginary flash-forward_

"NOOO! IT WILL BE TOO STRANGE!"

"I bet that it was your first kiss…"

"Ehm… Actually yes… Why?"

"Because it was my first kiss too…"

"OH KAMI-SAMA!"

"Well, I haven't neither introduced myself. My name's Navi ( I love Zelda Ocarina of Time, and I was so sad when Navi disappeared, in the end… T.T ) and I will be your personal fair… HEY!"

Naruto grabbed the fairy and stuffed it under his pillow, because someone was about to enter. A nurse.

"Oh. You're awake. I'll call the doctor. In half an hour he will be here."

"T-Thanks…"

The nurse went out of the room and Naruto let the fairy free. Now the fairy was glowing with a deep violet colour, and then she went blood red. ( No breath-Anger. From the fairy dictionary. )

"HEY! WHAT HAS GOT IN YOUR MIND?"

"The nurse was walking in! I don't know how she would react to you…"

"Don't worry, I'm visible only to the people that I want to see me. You're the only one who can see me and hear me."

"Uff… Thanks god."

"As I was saying, my name is Navi, and I will be your personal fairy! I will be your partner and I will teach you how to be a perfect nature chevalier!"

"Nature Chevalier… Shukaku too told me something like that…"

"The Nature Chevaliers were a proud race amongst the mages. Above all the mages they were the most powerful, because they were the only ones able to summon nature powers. They could easily kill even demons. And all the Nature Chevaliers had a fairy and a special wand like you."

"A special… Wand… Wait a minute! You're saying that this Nature Chevaliers thing is a matter of blood?"

"Uhm… Half right. The Nature Chevaliers weren't all siblings. It was Nature who decided if to give them their power. It could happen that the power was passed down to their son or daughter, or to complete strangers."

"Understood… Another question. Where the hell have you came out?"

"Naruto, silly boy, I was sealed in that wand."

"In my… Wand?"

"… Yes…"

_Flashback_

"_Navi, I'm going to seal you in my wand. Promise me to not come out of it till the moment you'll sense another Nature Chevalier otherwise of me."_

"_But… But…"_

"_Please, Navi. I can't tell you all, but our race will be probably annihilated in a few days, along with yours. But in the future more Nature Chevaliers will be born, and they will need your help."_

"_But… Link…"_

"_Farewell, Navi…"  
_

"_Link!"_

_( Don't blame me. I just picked up the names from Zelda because I liked them. Okay? )_

_End of the flashback_

"… I was sealed inside it because a great menace was about to destroy the Nature Chevaliers and the fairies…"

"A… Menace?"

"Yes. I don't know what happened, because it was after I was sealed, but I'm probably the last fairy, and you the last Nature Chevalier…"

"… I bet that when you're deep blue you are sad, right?"

"… Right…"

"…"

Naruto carefully approached the fairy, looking better under the light. She was a mini-girl, dressed in a pink dress with no sleeves and a short skirt. If she would be a girl, she would be really pretty. She had purple hair and deep blue eyes, teary at the moment. Using his index finger, Naruto wiped carefully away her tiny tears and then caressed her tiny face. Navi smiled.

"You're so sweet… You resemble him so much…"

"Him who?"

"My original partner. But I'll tell you about him later. You're just awake, and…"

In that moment, Gabrielle and Fleur walked in, with the doctor. Obviously Fleur jumped to embrace Naruto.

"Hurray! You're finally awake!"

"Fleur… You can't do this all the times I awake from a sleep longer than 12 hours…"

Then Naruto looked behind Fleur. There was Gabrielle. She wasn't looking at Naruto, like she was… Ashamed.

"Gabrielle… Are you okay? The last time I saw you, you were unconscious…"

"… Yes, but… I'm so ashamed…"

"Why?"

"Because of me… You had to risk your life…"

"… Hey. Do I look to you like someone that leaves friends in trouble? It's nothing!"

"… Really?"

"Yes! Come here and…"

Gabrielle approached Naruto, gave him a quick kiss on the lips and then rushed out of the room. Fleur and Naruto were mouth-wide open, while Navi giggled.

"Houston, the asteroid Gabrielle-10 crushed onto planet Naruto-12!"

"GABRIELLE! COME BACK HERE!"

"Ehm… Fleur… What about Alex?"

"She's still unconscious! GABRIELLE! COME IMMEDIATELY HERE AND EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, see ya in a year, guys."

Naruto was saying goodbye to the various teams, minus the jonin teachers and Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke had his enormous ego, and Sakura was still unconscious because Sasuke had carried her.

"See ya, Naruto bro!"

"G-Goodbye, Naruto-kun…"

"… Goodbye, Naruto."

"See ya, Naruto. And try to not push yourself into troublesome things."

"SEND US MORE CHOCOLATE FROGS!"

"DON'T! I HATE THOSE THINGS!

"Goodbye, Naruto."

So that leaves Neji and Lee. Naruto embraced the two rivals, and while Lee returned the embrace with tears in his eyes, Neji, being Neji, just smirked patting his back.

"Try to get well soon, Lee. And I bet you'll become even stronger, Neji."

"If you say so…"

"I WILL CERTAINLY HEAL! AND I WILL BE READY TO FIGHT YOU WHEN YOU'LL COME BACK!"

"Naruto, we must go."

"Ok! Goodbye, guys!"

Dumbledore move his wand and red sparkles surrounded him, Naruto, Gabrielle, Fleur and Alex, while Navi was in the wand, sleeping. Ebisu decided to stay with Jiraya, with joy of Alex. Suddenly, Alex, Fleur and Naruto were in the train for Beauxbatons.

"Well… Here we are."

"Yes… What a messy summer holidays, duh?"

"Yep. Being in the middle of a battle isn't exactly my idea of relax."

"If you say so, brainy… Now, let's enter this va… …"

"Can…"

"T…"

"…"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

**Naruto goes to… What? Not Hogwarts?**

**Book2: The great darkness**

**Prologue**

"Hello, Uzumaki…"

Naruto immediately got into his fighting stance, Alex and Fleur hid behind him, because in front of them was no other than…

"I REPEAT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, SABAKU NO GAARA?"

"… My village has been tricked by Orochimaru."

"Eh?"

Gaara, dressed as well into the male uniform of Beauxbatons, was looking at Naruto with the same inexpressive eyes. He had the stamp of Mightytail.

"The Kazekage was killed a week before the Chunin Selection Exam. So we surrendered to the leaf. But the leaf made a strange request…"

"What… Request?"

"They asked to send me as an exchange student in your same school. They did some magic trick to make me learn all the first years charms, or something like that…"

"…" 'I bet this is Dumbledore and old man Sandaime work… They have in a certain way discovered our conversation in the forest.'

Naruto sighed and seated beside Gaara.

"Well, welcome to Beauxbatons. First, this is a almost girl only school. Me and you will be the only males in all the school, so, please, avoid killing anyone, ok? The girls find it gross, and it would get you expelled. The girls behind me are Fleur and…"

"Which girls?"

"Uh?"

Fleur and Alex were gone. Naruto sweatdropped.

"Well… I understand they are afraid of you, after seeing you fight during the exam…"

"… I suppose…"

Suddenly, Navi came out of her wand, stretching her entire self and yawning.

"Good morning, Naruto… Hey! THIS IS THE SHUKAKU BOY! WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?"

"Don't worry, Navi. Now he's okay. I even sealed better Shukaku…" 'I have to ask her about it…'

"… Uzumaki, who are you talking to?"

"Navi, could you please make yourself visible to Gaara?"

"Ok… If you say so…"

Navi became visible to Gaara, who went eye-wide open mode and backed away with his head.

"What's… What's this thing?"

"She's Navi. My fairy."

"But… Fairies doesn't exist."

Heard that, Navi fell quickly to the ground with a low 'Thud'.

"OH KAMI-SAMA! NAVI! WHAT HAPPENED?"

"When someone tells that fairies doesn't exist… A fairy dies…"

"OH KAMI-SAMA!"

"… I suppose I was wrong…"

"Hurry… Clap your hands…"

"Eh? Like this?"

Naruto started to clap his hands.

"Stronger… Faster…"

"DON'T TALK LIKE YOU'RE IN A PORNO! Gaara, help me!"

"… Eh?"

"CLAP YOUR HANDS!"

"…"

"I need it harder…"

"STOP PORNO-TALKING!"

Gaara reluctantly clapped his hands, blushing to no-one in particular. After five minutes, Navi went back to life.

"Uff… Thanks god…"

"… Uzumaki…"

"Yes?"

"Turn around…"

Naruto turned around, and he saw a few girls observing them like O.O.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"This is going to be a loooooooooong year…"

_Continue…_

_In the next chapter…_

Let's see if Gaara is okay, in Beauxbatons. And meet the new teacher of Herbology! Stay tuned!

Navi: Hey! I'm the new O.C., Navi! Please, treat me well! ( She winks and Meinos liquefies )

Meinos: She's toooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo cute… What? Yes, it's not properly an O.C., because she's copied from Zelda, but her character is different from the original Navi.


	12. The twin schools!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter… For now. MUAHAHAHAHAH!

Navi: Stop this nonsense and go on with the story! ( She pounds him with a 2tons mallet )

Meinos: Ouch! Ok!

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

-- Whispered talking --

Heyheyhey! Do you like Navi? And Gaara? Of course you like them! Now, let's go on with the story! And finally, we'll see some interaction with more males and… Gaara is in troubles! ( I wish I had his troubles… ) How? Well… Enjoy!

"_Well, welcome to Beauxbatons. First, this is a almost girl only school. Me and you will be the only males in all the school, so, please, avoid killing anyone, ok? The girls find it gross, and it would get you expelled. The girls behind me are Fleur and…"_

"_Which girls?"_

"…"

"_This is going to be a loooooooooong year…"_

**Naruto goes to… What? Not Hogwarts?**

**Book2: The great darkness**

**Chapter1: The other school**

"Come on, Naruto… Focus…"

"Like… Like this?"

"Mhhh… Yes… Almost there… A little more up…"

"Damn… The space is so small…"

"Oh, yes! That's the point!"

"Hey! Why do you have to scream like that for a massage!"

Naruto was massaging Navi's back, and the fairy seemed to like it. Naruto found it very easy to do, because of the small back of the fairy.

"Ahhh… You're incredible…"

"Are Nature Chevaliers supposed to do even this?"

"Of course! Link always did it for me! He was a fantastic massager, but I think you're even better!"

"Wow…"

"Hey, Uzumaki."

"Uh? Gaara. When will you learn to call me Naruto? We are going to be room-mates for the rest of our scholastic life, you know."

Yes. Thanks to Gaara's arrival, Naruto got a male roomy, leaving Alex and Fleur with a vacant place, which would be probably filled the next year by Gabrielle.

"I found something under my desk, this morning. But I don't understand the meaning of it."

"Uh? Let me see…"

Gaara handed to Naruto a letter, in a pink envelope, sealed with a red heart made of wax. Naruto smelled it… Feminine perfume. It was without doubt…

"A love letter!"

"Love letter?"

"Wow! Gaara got a love letter? Lemme see!"

"Hey! Don't rip it off!"

Navi took the envelope, and opened it with magic, then she picked out the letter and started to read.

"Uzumaki, what's a love letter?"

"Ah. I forgot that till three months ago the only emotion you knew was hate. Do you know about love between boys and girls? Kissing and all that stuff?"

"Yes… Even if I wasn't much interested in it…"

"Well, all starts with a declaration of love, fundamentally, from one of the two. The girls usually prefers to use tricks like love letters. Now, she probably has invited you to meet her in some place in the school to talk."

"How do you know all these things?"

"Let's just say… That I tried all the tricks I could with a girl who didn't even consider me… BUT FROM THE DAY I'VE ARRIVED HERE THE GIRLS ARE TRYING ALL THE TRICKS WITH ME! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"… I need to teach you how to do an evil laugh…"

"Ehm… Probably."

"Wow! I have to read this to you! 'Your hair looks like a fierce fire burning in a night without moon!' "

"Navi, get to the point! Gaara has already read it! Does it gives an appointment to our red-head, here?"

"Yes. It says… At 04:00 PM in the main courtyard!"

"Well? What do you want to do?"

"I don't know… This is the first time that something like this happens to me…"

"Well, if I was in you I would at least go and see who is the girl, well hided. I'll come with you, and we'll use Navi to communicate!"

"… I don't know…"

"Come on, dude! It's an experience!"

"… If you say so…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Gaara reached the courtyard, hiding like only ninjas can do, and with the invisible Navi leading the way, it was a piece of cake. Gaara was wearing a long jacket, made of light brown leather with a red scarf coming out of it. Naruto a blue leather jacket, and a dark green/black scarf. They saw a girl leaning against a tree in the main courtyard, which was full of snow.

"Here she is!"

"Wow! She's cute!"

"…"

The girl was wearing a long leather jacket, identical to Gaara's one, pink wool gloves, and a pink wool hat with a bun on the top of it, and two others hanging down from the sides of the hat. She had below shoulder-length wavy brown hair, and green eyes. She was tall as Naruto, one centimetre more than Gaara. She was pretty, in one word.

"Hey, I remember! Her name is… Ashley! She's in the Firewings, and she's from our same year!"

"… What should I do?"

"Well, go there and talk with her. I understand that you're not yet interested in girls, but remember this one rule: don't hurt her feelings or make her cry. Now go, tiger!"

"… Ok."

Gaara stood out of the bushes. Ashley, hearing rustling behind her, turned around. When she saw Gaara she blushed and she started to play with her hair, her gaze on the ground. The girl was quite nervous. Gaara approached her and stopped in front of her a meter away from her. Ashley, smiling, joined her hands behind her back, and smiling she looked at Gaara.

"Hi…"

"… Hi."

"…"

"…"

"Man, what an exciting conversation…"

"Shhh! Let me hear, Navi!"

"Well… Have you read my letter?"

"Yes…"

"Well… Then?"

"Ashley…" 'What Uzumaki said? Ah, yes.' "I understand… Your feelings, but…"

"… But?"

"He's going well!"

"Let's see…"

"But… I don't like girls."

"Eh?"

Naruto and Navi fell anime-style. Gaara had just declared himself gay.

"Are you… Are you gay?"

"EH? N-NO!"

"I knew it… You don't like me, and you're using this excuse to not hurt my feelings…"

"N-No…" 'Uzumaki said to don't hurt her…' "You're… You're very pretty…"

"Really?"

"R-Really…"

"Listen, it's okay. I always had this complex with my cousin… She's pretty and intelligent, all that I'm not… And she's two years younger than me…"

"B-But…"

Ashley had teary eyes. Navi was glowing red and blue, alternatively.

"Allarm! Allarm!"

"Oh god, Gaara!"

"T-That's not true! It's only that…"

"I'm a failure and a burden… My… My whole existence is useless…"

Gaara, hearing that words, felt like something stabbing his heart. His same… His same words. Then, he remembered of some fictions his sister always watched. She always bought a furniture of tissues, before watching one of those with her friends. He remembered a scene similar to this, and he did the same thing the actor did in the film… He gently grabbed Ashley's chin… And kissed her. Naruto was jaw-on-the-floor mode, and Navi's one was hanging. Ashley at first was surprised, but then she slowly closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss. When Gaara broke the kiss, he embraced Ashley on the waist with one hand, and placed the other one behind his head, making her lean it on his shoulder. Ashley embraced him back.

"I'm sorry Ashley… I didn't want to make you cry… It's only that… That… I don't know what is love… I'm afraid…" 'Well, that's half true… Even if these are the words of an actor…'

"It's okay… I will teach you… With time…"

Then Gaara heard a loud 'Proot!'. Navi had just blown her nose with an enormous tissue. Naruto fell on his back, in disbelief.

"I can't believe it… I wish I had a camera to record it…"

"Don't worry! What do you do of a camera when you have me?"

"Uh?"

Navi joined hands and a small azure pearl appeared.

"This is a copy of my memory! Dolby surround and various camera angulations!"

"D-Dolby surround?"

In the meanwhile Ashley was still enjoying Gaara's embrace, while the red head was thinking: 'What enormous mess have I got myself into?'.

"You know… I'm glad… Just in time for the Dance classes…"

"Dance classes?"

"Dance classes?"

"Dance classes?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The dance classes are an ancient tradition of Beauxbatons. This school has always distinguished from the others for the absolute class of its diplomats. That's why we teach you how to dance starting from the second year."

All the second year students had been summoned into the main hall, for the communication about the Dance classes.

"The day before the Christmas holidays we'll have a great dance, and all of you who wants to participate will have to find a partner. Questions till now?"

Fleur raised her hand in the air.

"Miss Delacour."

"Miss Rose, in this school there are only two males. Where can we find partners?"

"Good question. You anticipated me. You see, we'll do the classes together with the students of Durmstrang."

Suddenly whispers could be heard all over the hall. Miss Rose clapped hands to rebuilt order.

"Please, students. For the one who don't know about Durmstrang, it's a Bulgarian school, for males only. We could say it's a twin school of Beauxbatons. No more questions? Good. Well, the lessons will start in a week."

'But I bet that they don't have any transfer student from the elemental countries… A male only school… Uhm…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now, could you please explain what the hell has got into you?"

"Don't ask me… It's only that…"

Naruto was in his room with Gaara. Navi was watching TV, while Naruto was trying to make Gaara explain why he has accepted Ashley's request.

"I don't mean that Ashley is ugly… She's really pretty, but I believed that…"

"I KNOW! STOP PESTERING ME!"

"!"

Naruto had just seen something incredible. Gaara… Had exploded in rage?

"… Wow… You're making a few steps ahead in your emotional rebuilt…"

"… Sorry…"

"WHAT? NOW YOU HAVE ACTUALLY SAID 'SORRY' !"

"It's only that… Her words… I don't know… Let's say that they touched me…"

"Oooookay… Understood. And what are you doing now?"

"I'm writing a letter home. You said that I should every each and then."

"OH MY GOD! CONFESS! WHERE IS THE REAL GAARA?"

"Do you want me to 'Sabaku Sousou' your jewels?"

"Ehm… No. So, stop gathering sand in that spot, please…" 'Better to not tell him that he has actually joked…'

"SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO SEE 'BEAUTIFUL', HERE!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari of the sand was relaxing in his room, reading one of her love novels. Don't say this to anyone, but she actually loves love novels. She has the entire collection of 'When the heart goes boom', her favourite series. Relax was only a word when living with a psycho killer of a brother. But after Gaara went away and she could boss Kankuro, her life was simply perfect. Then, from her open window, a letter came flying in along with a owl. Temari took the letter and read the sender: Gaara. She almost fell off the chair, but she recomposed herself and started to read it.

_Dear sister_

_Uzumaki says that I should write home every each and then to tell you about how I'm doing, so here's my first letter. The life here is very different from when I was in our village. It's like to be back at the academy. We have classes in the morning, from Monday to Friday, and they teach us various things like making spells, potions, to recognize magic plants and to fight against darkness creatures. We can eat everything we want, even if I still haven't understood where the hell all the food comes out. The other students… Well, they don't know about my past, so they don't fear me. And Uzumaki… We are roomies. Our relations… I'm changing, thanks to him. I don't know how to call him, but I suppose you can call him a friend. Well… If anything happens, I'll write you. Send back the owl with an eventual response._

_Gaara_

_P.S.: I have a girlfriend. Here's a photo of her. Her name is Ashley Granger._

A low 'Thud' could be heard in the entire house, and Kankuro entered Temari's room.

"Temari? What was that… Temari! What are you doing unconscious on the floor! And what's this… … ?.? … … … … … °0° … … … O.O"

'Thud'.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was walking towards his room because Navi had finally decided to teach him something more about his Nature Chevaliers powers, after pestering him for three months about learning to control his transformation. Suddenly, he met Alex and Fleur on the way back for his room.

"Hey, girls."

"Ah! It's been a while!"

"Well, till you don't surpass your fear of Gaara…"

"Ehm… Yes. Where are you going?"

"Navi decided to teach me something, finally. Why don't you tag along?"

"Ehm… Why not? After all, we had something to talk about with you."

"Then, come in. Ladies first."

"Thanks…"

Inside the room was Gaara, training with his sand. He glanced at the two girls, who murmured a 'Hi' and seated down on one of the two beds. Then, Navi exited Naruto's wand, and yelled…

"Well, let's start our lessons! A bit of theory, first!"

"Ehm… Can they see or is it a private lesson?"

"No, don't worry! The important thing is that they don't say anything to anyone!"

"Ok."

"Key."

"Ok…"

"Well, first you must know something about this world. This world is based fundamentally on eight elements: Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder, Sand, Grass, Wind and Snow. These are the nature elements. They differs from the soul elements, Light and Darkness. Every being has a nature element and a soul element, humans, animal, plants and minerals included."

"What determines these elements?"

"I'll make you an example. If a man has a Fire affinity, he will learn more quickly attacks with a fire attribute. And the attacks will be obviously more powerful."

"Understood… And what about the soul elements?"

"Wait and I'll explain. During a fight, if someone attacks a Water attributed enemy with a Fire, which are opposite attributes, what determines if the attack is super-effective or less effective? The soul elements. If a Fire/Light man attacks a Water/Dark enemy, the attack will be super-effective, and vice versa. But if he attacks a Water/Light enemy, the attack will be less effective. This rule applies not only to Nature Magic, but also to magic, your jutsus and even to bullies fights!"

"… Do these soul elements determines if someone is evil or…"

"God, no! It only gives a few hints on your character. A Light person is always happy and solar. A Dark person is usually silent and mysterious."

"Understood…"

"The first step is to see what your elements are, Naruto. So we will focus first on that element. To tell you, the attack that you used against Shukaku was the most powerful of the Grass attacks. You summoned Orchideus, the incarnation of the Grass, and you have nearly passed out. A standard Nature Chevalier is able to do at least two evocations of that power remaining conscious, you know."

"Ok… Does exist a way to see my element?"

"Yep! Fairies can sense it! That's another motive why we were chosen to be the partners of the Nature Chevaliers! Now, let's see… _Elementio_!"

Navi sent a ray of azure light towards Naruto, and on the top of him appeared a sphere of a strange energy. Half of it was a burning flame, the other half was made of light, and was shining.

"You're a Fire/Light combination."

"Wow! Hey! Can you do it to the others too?"

"Obviously!"

"Who wants to be the first?"

"… Me."

"Gaara. Ok, but I can guess it… _Elementio_!"

Navi hit Gaara, this time. His sphere was half golden, with sand moving in it, like in a hourglass, and the other half was simply black, with dark tentacles-like things coming out of it.

"Bingo! You're a Sand/Darkness combination! And now the girls! You know, I can do it even to multiple enemies! _Magno Elementio_!"

The girls got both hit by azure rays of lights. Alex's sphere was half made by a snow storm and half by a black being. Fleur's one was half a meadow moved by the wind, and half a light being.

"Snow/Darkness and Grass/Light."

"Grass…"

"Snow… Well, I'm from Switzerland… But I don't understand Darkness!"

"Because I have never seen a jerk like you."

"DO YOU WANT TO FIGHT, WHISKERS-FACE?"

"COME TO ME, BRAINY! YOU KNOW, IT'S BEEN A WHILE FROM THE LAST TIME!"

"SHUT UP! Naruto, we will focus the 50 of our training time on learning Fire attacks, and the other 50 on learning attacks based on the other elements."

"Ok… Now, let's talk about serious things. First, this is a letter from Gabrielle."

"Oh! Gabrielle! How is she doing?"

"Don't ask me… Now, when she plays 'Dare or Truth' with her friends and they ask if she has ever kissed anyone, she always blushes like mad and shows a picture of your kiss."

"Has she even taken a picture? Ahahah!"

"… I'm not laughing, brainy…"

"Because you don't have taste… The little girl, in a few years, will become beautiful as her sister, and you should thank god that a girl like her has a crush on you."

"Uhm… You know, I haven't thought about it that…"

"ANYWAY! I wanted to talk with you about another thing."

"What?"

"N-Naruto… Would you like to be my escort at the dance of the next month?"

"W-W-W-W-WHAT?"

"! Fleur, you're kidding, right?"

"N-No…"

"YOU… YOU CAN'T GO AT THE DANCE WITH… WITH HIM!"

"Ah-Ehm… And why not?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE LOUD, UNPOLITE AND EVEN UGLY!"

"SIS, I'M ONE OF THE TWO MOST WANTED IN THIS SCHOOL!"

"GUESS WHAT? YOU AND GAARA ARE THE ONLY MALES IN BEAUXBATONS!"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

"Please, stop!"

"THEN, I WANT TO TEST YOU! YOU WILL DANCE WITH ME TOO, THAT EVENING! AND WE'LL SEE IF I WILL NOT NEED A DOCTOR FOR MY FEET!"

"FINE! BUT DON'T FORGET THAT I COULD DO IT ON PURPOSE!"

"Wow! A dance!"

"…"

"Please, calm down! Naruto, would you like to be my chevalier? You know, I don't want to go to the party with a perfect stranger… S-So, since we know from the last year…"

"Ah? Oh, yes! Of course, Fleur. I'd love to."

"W-Well… Then, it's better for you to follow the lessons."

Saying that, Fleur bowed a little and went out of the room, followed by Alex, who stuck out her tongue at Naruto, before exiting, and Naruto stuck out his one as well.

"Uhm… Naruto, is Fleur Gabrielle's sister?" „

„"Uh? Yes. Why do you ask?"

"And… Is she going to attend this same school?"

"Yes… Probably."

"Uhhh… Things are going to get messy… WOW! IT'S LIKE BEAUTIFUL!"

"?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All the second year students were in front of a large round mirror, which was, as explained by Miss Rose, a passage for Durmstrang, were the twin mirror of the original was. Gaara and Naruto were waiting for the opening of the passage, when…

"Gaara!"

"? Ashley…"

Ashley waved at Gaara from far, and then approached him, and then she tried to kiss him on the lips, but Gaara turned away his head, flushing, and Ashley kissed his cheek instead. She smirked and then embraced his right arm.

"I didn't know you were shy, Gaara…"

"Ehm… You know what? Neither I…"

Ashley giggled and Navi took another record of the second joke of Gaara in his entire life, handing it to Naruto. Soon they could do a reportage at 'National Geographic' level.

"By the way, you are going to be my escort at the dance, right?"

"Ehm… I suppose that boyfriends do these things…"

"Ihihih… You're so cute…"

'Cute? I don't think that anyone has ever called me cute in my entire life… Not either my father, or my sister… Or Yashamaru…' "Ehm… Ashley…"

"Yes?"

"You have told me something about your cousin…"

"… I don't want to pester you with my problems…"

"I think… I think that a boyfriend and a girlfriend shall do not have secrets with each other… And I think it would do good to you to talk about it…"

"… You're sweet too…"

'Sweet? Another compliment I have never heard…'

"… Her name is Hermione, and she's two years younger than me. At first we were friends, more like sisters than cousins, but…"

"But?"

"Then my parents began to confront me with Hermione, and no matter how much effort I put in all I did, Hermione was still a step ahead of me… My parents continued to say things like 'Why couldn't good bless me with my brother's daughter instead of you?' and 'If you can't ever surpass your cousin who is two years younger than you…' and so on… I ended to hate her… But now they seem to have calmed down, because I am a mage… And Hermione is not, because her parents are both muggles, while my mother is a witch. Finally… I have something where she can't even compete with me."

"… Understood…"

"And what about you? Do you have any past secret?"

"…" 'I think I should tell her…' "You know that I am a ninja…"

"Yes?"

"Well…"

"Second year, please, pay attention! We're going to open the portal!"

Suddenly the mirror started to buckle, and the inside part was now like liquid. The first second year student entered it. The mirror buckled a little more, and then stopped. Soon, it was Naruto's turn. He entered the mirror… To exit from the twin. Naruto looked at the surroundings. They were in a castle, similar to Hogwarts, but much more gothic-style, with Gargoyles everywhere. A voice then suddenly turned back his attention in front of him.

"Felcome to Durmstrang."

_Continue…_

_In the next chapter…_

The lessons start. Twenty days before the dance. Naruto in the meanwhile, notice that something is going on in Durmstrang… Something bad. In the meanwhile, Gaara feels for the first time another emotion… Jealousy! Incredible, nh? Stay tuned!


	13. Gaara is jealous, Naruto investigates

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter… For now. MUAHAHAHAHAH!

Navi: Stop this nonsense and go on with the story! ( She pounds him with a 2tons mallet )

Meinos: Ouch! Ok!

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

-- Whispered talking --

Well, well, well… I bet you didn't expect Hermione's cousin! But will it be permanent? Following the no-secrets rule, Gaara should tell Ashley that he was a psycho and a killer… And Naruto… What will Naruto do during the dance, being the escort of three girls at once? What? No, I didn't say three… I said two. Two. ABSOLUTELY TWO! LISTEN, FORGET ABOUT THE NUMBER OF THE GIRLS AND KEEP ON READING FIRST THE ANSWERS AND THEN THE STORY! ENJOY, DAMMIT!

**Dragonist: **I'll do my best!

**Dragon man 180:** About Ashley and Hermione… Well, Hermione will start school when Ashley will be at the third year.

**Sir Grag:** About 20cm.

**Shadowback:** REALLY? I didn't know that Gabrielle and Naruto had the same birthday… Thanks for the precious tip! I can't make previsions neither on Naruto or Gaara, because is my heart who writes… Ehm… About the relationship between me and Navi… Ehm… Well… ( He faints ) And about the Sasuke-Sakura… … … … … Read this chapter till the end.

"_N-Naruto… Would you like to be my escort at the dance of the next month?"_

"_W-W-W-W-WHAT?"_

"_THEN, I WANT TO TEST YOU! YOU WILL DANCE WITH ME TOO, THAT EVENING! AND WE'LL SEE IF I WILL NOT NEED A DOCTOR FOR MY FEET!"_

"_FINE! BUT DON'T FORGET THAT I COULD DO IT ON PURPOSE!"_

"_And what about you? Do you have any past secret?"_

"…" '_I think I should tell her…'_

"_Uhm… Naruto, is Fleur Gabrielle's sister?"_

"_Uh? Yes. Why do you ask?"_

"_Uhhh… Things are going to get messy… WOW! IT'S LIKE BEAUTIFUL!"_

**Naruto goes to… What? Not Hogwarts?**

**Book2: The great darkness**

**Chapter2: Gaara is jealous, Naruto investigates, and Navi…**

"Felcome to Durmstrang."

Naruto moved his gaze from the surroundings at the man in front of him. He had a big black long cylindrical hat, and was wearing a long purple vest. He had a black beard and penetrating black eyes.

"My name if Karkaroff, head-master of Durmstrang. I suppose dat you're here for de dance lessons… Please, follou me."

'Man… What an accent…'

The crew of students followed Karkaroff trough Durmstrang. Suddenly, Naruto noticed something. A strange cloud-like black thing flying at huge speed trough the corridor, above their heads.

"Dat was our cleaning zistem. I suppose that in Beauxbatons you don't have things like that…"

"… No."

Soon the crew arrived in a great hall, big as their main hall, but without chairs or anything. There was only a stage on the north wall of the room, and inside the room, there were various students of Durmstrang, all with their leather uniform above black trousers and boots.

"Uait here, till I talk wid your teachers."

The entire second year of Beauxbatons seated down on the floor, copying the students of Durmstrang when Karkaroff was out of the room. Gaara and Ashley had reached Naruto, Fleur and Alex, and obviously Navi.

"Hey, guys."

"Ah, Gaara. Finally you introduce your girlfriend to us."

"Hi. My name is Ashley. Ashley Granger."

"Hi! My name's Naruto, and these are Fleur and Alex."

"And I'm Navi! Even if you can't see me!"

"Well, now… Tell us how have you convinced Gaara to hook up with you!"

"Well… To tell the truth, the one who got convinced was me…"

While the girls talked between them, Naruto leaned his arm on Gaara's shoulder, grinning mischievously.

" 'I just don't know what's love… I'm afraid…' "

"Shut up…"

While Gaara blushed, Naruto continued to grin. Till a voice came to break the peace…

"Den I was rigd. You two are males."

"?"

"?"

Naruto turned around to see three students of Durmstrang behind them. One had a very short hair-cut and brown eyes. Another one had short bright blonde hair and blue eyes. The third one had long black hair tied in a ponytail and black eyes, and the last one had short black hair, and green eyes covered by a pair of half-moon glasses. All of them were higher then Naruto and Gaara at least of seven centimetres, till ten centimetres.

"I suppose dat Beauxbatons has become… Tolerant to zertain facts."

Various giggles and chuckles could be heard in the room. Naruto and Gaara turned around, glaring at the Durmstrang students.

"Wrong. They absolutely hate lesbians. That's why they have searched for males. I think you should take in some girls as well… Unless you prefer to do 'Solitaire'…"

"Or even group 'Solitaires'…"

This time there were not chuckles but laughter. Naruto also laughed at Gaara's joke. The boy was making huge progresses. Then, Ashley approached Gaara.

"Gaara, what's happening?"

"Ohhh… What a cute girl…"

"?"

The guy with short hair and brown eyes, the tallest of the group, pushed Gaara and Naruto out of the way with a single arm, sending them on the ground. Then the boy grabbed Ashley's hand.

"What's your name, girl?"

"Ehm… Ashley…"

Ashley reluctantly answered. Gaara was feeling something. Rage. But not normal rage… He felt enraged… Because that stranger was touching Ashley.

"My name's Victor Krum. A girl as cute as you is wasted for a weak like that red-head… Would you like to… Argh!"

Suddenly Krum had to back off from Ashley, because sand was enveloping and crushing his hand. He turned around to see Gaara back on his feet, sand moving around him.

"Don't dare to touch Ashley."

"Guuh… What the…"

"You are not carrying your gourd. Where that sand has come from?"

"I'm training to carry it dispersed into the air. It consumes a lot of chakra and I can carry only a quarter of the sand that my gourd contains…"

"Urgh!"

"But it's enough, with weaklings like these…"

"Well, now release him."

"… Ok."

Gaara released Krum's hand, and the boy glared at him and made a sign to his friends, and they went away. Just in time for Karkaroff's arrive. He went in with a young teacher, in his middle twenties, with long brown hair tied in a ponytail and green eyes covered by glasses, and he was wearing a long green wizard robe. Miss Rose walked in as well.

"Miss Amy Rose and Mister Julius Great will be your dance teachers. Miss Amy Rose is the teacher of Charms of Beauxbatons and Mister Great is the teacher of Charms of Durmstrang."

"Now, students, form couples."

Ashley immediately rushed to Gaara, Naruto went to Fleur and after bowing a little he offered her his hand. Fleur took it flushing a little, and Naruto flushed as well. Alex coupled with a tall student of Durmstrang with black hair with a bowl hair-cut.

"Now, boys, place your right hand on the left side of the waist of your partner."

"Girls, place your left hand on the right shoulder of your partner."

"Then, join your free hands. Lock them together like two side of a broken heart."

Naruto and Fleur did as told. They blushed, and then looked both at the ground, chuckling. Ashley was doing the same as Naruto and Fleur, while Gaara, flushing, looked at the ceiling. Alex had punched hard the Durmstrang boy on the head because he had almost groped her butt.

"Now… One, two, three…"

While following the instructions of the two teachers, Gaara was still thinking: 'What the hell has got into me?'.

"Gaara, what's wrong?"

"Ehm… Before… When that worm touched you… I felt something like… Like… I don't know… I felt rage because that jerk was touching you… I've never felt anything like that…"

Ashley looked at him in disbelief and then shook her head, before smiling back at him.

"That feeling, Gaara, is called jealousy."

"J-Jealousy?"

"Yes. It's when you care about something and you don't want someone to take it away from you."

"…"

"By the way, what did you do, back there?"

"It was a ninja skill… About this matter, I wanted to talk to you…"

"Yes. You were talking about it before we arrived in Durmstrang."

"I'm a ninja. And ninjas are trained since the young age to be killing-weapons. I've killed many people…"

"… Really? It must have been hard…"

"Not really…"

"Eh?"

"… The point is… That I actually enjoyed killing other people."

"… What are you saying?"

"… In my village… I was treated like garbage… Like my entire existence meant nothing… So, I searched revenge… And a meaning to my life. So, I came to the conclusion that I existed to kill. To kill only…"

"…"

Ashley had her head lowered and her gaze pointed on the ground. Gaara felt another dagger in his heart, like the time he had seen her crying.

"But… I've changed… And I'm still changing, thanks to Uzumaki… He's the first friend I've ever had… But… I understand if now you're afraid of…"

"It's okay…"

"Eh?"

Ashley had raised newly her head, and she was looking at the floor… Or better, at Gaara's chest, without a particular motivation.

"I understand what you mean… I've felt like this from the day my cousin began to be my nightmare…"

"But… You didn't do anything like me…"

"… You know, I've almost killed Hermione, three years ago…"

"Eh?"

"It was an incident… But because of me, she nearly died… Because I didn't want to help her… I'm not so different from you, Gaara…"

"…"

In the meanwhile, Navi was following the dance lessons as well, dancing with an imaginary partner, but at the same time she was 'documenting' Gaara.

"Chapter 13: Gaara opens his heart! Ihihih…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The lessons were going on from two weeks. One more, and the dance would come. And Naruto was in big troubles. Why? The dance would come in three parts. One was the introducing dance. The second was the middle dance. And the third… The third was a dance contest, where the jury, composed of the teachers of both schools, would have to declare the couple of the year.

"Damn… And now? I promised to Fleur that I would dance with her… BUT I DON'T WANT TO GIVE UP ON MY BET WITH BRAINY! I can dance the introducing dance with Fleur and the middle dance with brainy, but… WHAT ABOUT THE DANCE CONTEST?"

"Ahhh… You should have thought about it before inviting two girls to the dance… Even if you didn't do it with malice, now you're in troubles."

"I know, I know… Uh?"

Naruto noticed other of those strange black cloud-like things. From the first day he had come to Durmstrang, Naruto had noticed a lot of those things. At first he thought that Durmstrang's students didn't wash themselves too often, but the he started to think that those clouds were not simply magic vacuum-cleaners. While walking with Navi for Durmstrang, he noticed one of those things immobile in the air.

"What a strange thing… Do you have a clue what could this thing be, Navi?"

"Nope."

"Uhm…"

Naruto approached slowly it. Then he noticed something strange. Almost like the strange thing had a mouth. A mouth without teeth, which had moved slightly. Naruto backed away from it, but too late. The black cloud thing had launched himself on Naruto, knocking him to the ground.

"Mmmph!"

"Naruto!"

Naruto at first struggled to get loose of the thing, but suddenly… He stopped. Navi was flying around him like mad, calling his name.

"Naruto! Naruto! Damn… _Elementio_!"

Above the strange thing appeared a sphere half transparent, with gales of wind inside it, and half black.

"Wind! _Pugio Glaceis_!"

A shard of ice, bigger then Navi, appeared out of nowhere and hit the strange thing. The monster disappeared. Navi rushed at Naruto, pulling all what she could pull.

"Naruto! Naruto! Wake up!"

"… Uuuurgh…"

"Thanks… God… Ohhh…"

"Na-Navi!"

Navi fell on Naruto's chest, glowing peas green. Naruto took her gently in his hands, and seated on the ground.

"Navi… What…"

"I'm just… Really tired… I have too magic powers, but neither a quarter of your magic energy… I used all my energies for that magic… But don't worry… I only need rest… For a day… It's like… Human's fever…"

"Ok… But I will not put you into the wand."

"?"

"I want you in sight."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was talking with Gaara about the cloud monster, while a green light was resting in his bed.

"Mhh… What did you feel when that thing was attacking you?"

"It was like… It was like all my energy got sucked. And then… Even my emotions. I felt like not being more able to feel anything."

"Very strange… Well, I suppose we should sleep about it."

"Ok… But I don't think I will get that much sleep. I need to check on Navi."

"Why don't you use a Kage Bunshin?"

"Oh… Right. I'll gave it half of my chakra, so it will be able to make other companions."

Naruto created a Kage Bunshin and carefully went into his bed, and then she placed the tiny fairy on his chest. Her glowing was fast at first, but when she felt Naruto, the rate lowered.

"Naruto… Thanks…" '… Link too was like this… Friendly… Generous… He always cared for others… Are you his incarnation?'

Navi giggled weakly and then fell asleep on Naruto's chest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well… It's the day."

"It's the day…"

It was finally the day of the dance, 08:45 PM. Naruto and Gaara were getting dressed with the ceremonial dress. Naruto was making his hair silky and Gaara had problems with his papillion. Navi giggled like mad, seeing Gaara struggling to tie it without suffocating.

"Damn this thing…"

"Hehehe… Who is your lady?"

"… Ashley…"

"Hey… At first I thought that soon or later you would have told her that all your story was an huge mistake… But it seems to me that you took a liking for that girl…"

"… Let's just say that we are quite alike… I like her as a person… But I don't know as a girl."

"Understood…"

"What about you? Have you decided who will you take as a lady for the dance contest?"

"Well… Fleur. Alex only wanted to annoy me, so…"

"… Alex… You know something?"

"What?"

"That girl… Is strange…"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that at the first appearance she could appear as loud and cheerful… But her eyes say otherwise."

"…"

"I think you should talk to her. And that you should start to consider her like a girl, not only like a rival. I'm better than you in reading eyes, but you're better in talking to people."

"… Ok, I'll follow your advice. Even if I don't know where do you see a female in brainy… OUCH!"

"I'VE HEARD YOU!"

The door opened, and Naruto got hit on the back of his head by a mallet. Naruto turned around and saw Alex dressed in the azure long dress designed for the dance. Because of the contest, the jury made a rule that all the students should be dressed the same. A smoking with red Papillion the males, an azure long dress for the girls.

"Damn… This long dress… I hate it! It's too old fashioned… It's , like, two centuries old?"

"Don't say it to us. Gaara risked to suffocate because of his Papillion…"

"Eheheh… I recorded it!"

"Well, let's go. You have two ladies to dance with, you know."

The crew of friends joined the other students, who headed for the place designed for the dance: the main courtyard of Beauxbatons. Thanks to magic, they managed to clean the entire school from snow for the occasion and to isolate it from cold. There were already a few students and the teachers. At nine, the place was full, and Madame Maxime was about to talk.

"Good evening, students. Now, enjoy this evening of dancing under the moonlight. And don't touch the buffet before the introductive dance, please. Now, divide in couples and begin."

Naruto took Fleur by hand and took her to the centre of the place. The music started. A valtzer. Naruto began to dance with Fleur. They did the dance lessons together, so they danced almost perfectly. Naruto looked at Fleur. Even if the dress was old fashioned, her face was still beautiful. Naruto looked at her in the eyes for about thirty seconds. When Fleur noticed it, she broke the trance blushing looking at the ground. Naruto blushed too and smiled. They were silent all the dance, not able to say even a word. In the meanwhile, Gaara and Ashley were dancing as well, and talked in the meanwhile.

"You sure know how to dance, Ashley…"

"Thanks… You know, before coming here I always had dance lessons…"

"… Because your parents wanted you to?"

"No. Fortunately, it's one of the few things I decided by myself."

"I'm glad to hear that…"

"…"

"… What's up?"

"I don't know… It's like… I feel safe around you, but at the same time… It's like we are not a boyfriend and a girlfriend…"

"… I suppose it's because we hooked up at the first meeting… We didn't know much of each other, back then…"

"… Probably."

Then, the dance ended. A lot of claps, and then the buffet. Naruto hadn't ever been to a buffet, so salmon and other European food was new to him.

"Uhm… And what's the name of this?"

"Mozzarella. It's a typical Italian food. It's made out of milk."

"Ok… Oh. The middle dance. Hey, brainy! It's our turn!"

"Let's see how much pests on my feet I'll receive, this evening!"

"Keep the count!"

The two went to the dance floor and began to dance. Naruto wasn't very experienced, but Alex was. It was like… She was directing the dance.

"Hey… You're very good, brainy…"

"Thanks, whiskers-face!"

"I suppose that back at home you had even a dance instructor?"

"Of course! I'm a Kafkhe, after all!"

"Eheheh…"

Then Naruto remembered something. Her sad memory he saw during the division. Maybe it wasn't all roses and flowers back at home, for her…

"… But… It's really perfect, your life?"

"What are you saying?"

"Since we pester each other so much, I didn't care that much, but… Your life, your family, back at home, is really peaceful and all?"

"… Well, my father and mother are not home the most of the time… So I happen to be a little lonely, at times…"

"… You don't have any sisters or brothers?"

"No. And for the old school friends… I really hadn't any. Envy… Is a terrible thing. They started to avoid me like I had pest starting from… I think I was ten."

"… That's all."

"… Yes. What about you?"

"Well… I've always been lonely. I don't have parents or any family, and I didn't have friends starting from… Ever? I think that I made my first friends in my hometown this summer."

"… You sure had a though life…"

"Yep…"

"… The music has ended, whiskers-face…"

"… I know, brainy…"

The couples separated, when Karkaroff took word.

"Dear students, the jury decided this. Forcing you all to wear the same dress is a barbaric thing."

And saying that he glared at certain teachers, human and not. A lot of cheers could be heard from the audience.

"So, we decided this: you have half an hour before the dance contest, and you can go and get changed, but you will not be allowed to dance with the same lady/chevalier of the first two dances."

A lot of 'Booh' and other manifestation of disappointment could be heard from the audience. Naruto was half happy because he didn't had to choose between Alex and Fleur, and half was panicking because he didn't know who to ask for being her lady.

"Damn it! WE ARE SO SCREWED UP!"

"Telling this before the dance no, eh?"

"What are you going to do, Naruto?"

"I want to take part to the contest, but… HOW?"

"Sorry, Naruto. Me and Alex will pass the contest. I don't want to dance with one of those… Those…"

"Those. Understood, Fleur."

"Damn… I'm going to get changed and to find a lady! See ya later!"

And saying this, Naruto rushed off. Alex and Fleur turned to Gaara and Ashley.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to get changed, but I will not dance with anyone other than Gaara."

"I'm not going to get changed. I will not give my Papillion this pleasure."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Navi was watching Tv as usual, when a panicking Naruto rushed in, and he immediately began to get undressed.

"Naruto, what's up?"

"I don't have time to explain! I have only thirty minutes to change and to find another lady for the dance!"

"Another lady?"

"Yes! They made a fucking rule, and I can't dance with neither Fleur or Alex! So, I'm screwed up!"

"…"

"Now, where is my shirt…"

"… I think I can resolve both things."

"Eh? What do you…"

And in a second the whole room was filled with azure light.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"One minute before the start of the dance contest!"

"Where the hell is Naruto?"

"Probably searching a lady…"

The second passed. There were only six couples. In one of them Krum was dancing with a girl with black hair tied in a high ponytail. Karkaroof closed his watch and made sign to the band to start playing, when…

"Wait!"

All the audience turned around… And gasped. Naruto was back with new clothes and her lady. He was now wearing a pair of black shoes, a black trouser, a white shirt half opened, revealing part of his chest and a little gold chain around his neck, and a black jacket, and his hair was newly spiky. But what made the audience gasp was the girl. The girl had purple silky hair, which reached under her chin in length, and with the fringe covering her forehead, and azure crystal eyes, a skin so white that seemed snow, and ruby coloured lips. She was wearing a long dress with no sleeves, and a large skirt. The dress was all of a pale azure, but the skirt was covered with diamonds. Plus, the girl was wearing a pair of golden earrings resembling two half-moons, with diamonds mounted on it, and a pair of white gloves which covered her forearms only. The couple got into the dance base position, with the audience still mouth-wide open. It took five second for the band to start playing the music. The audience was looking only to the couple Naruto-Mysterious girl. Their dance… It had something. Something not possible to describe with words. It seemed that at each swing and movement of the two, sparkles of silver powder came out of their movement lines. When the music ended, a lot of claps could be heard, the most of them for Naruto and his partner. Then Karkaroff whispered something in the ear of Madame Maxime, who whispered something to the band. The band started to play a different kind of music: a schamba. ( It's that Hungarian music… Anyone of you has ever seen that Dracula parody with Steve Austin, if I remember the name? Where there was that guy who always said: 'Master' and ate insects? ) Naruto panicked. The only couple who could probably dance that kind of music was the one with Krum. Karkaroff had probably planned the second dance to advantage Krum. Then the mysterious girl whispered something at Naruto, and then… She kissed him on the lips. Fleur blushed in rage, and a good part of the male population was building killer intent. Then… The two began to dance. The two backed away from each other, holding one hand. The girl spun on herself, and ended with her back on Naruto's chest, then Naruto pushed her away, and the girl returned on the starting position. They did another time the process. Then they began to dance very near to each other, and suddenly Naruto made her spin and land in his arms, letting her doing a casché. Then he spun her around one more time, and lifted her high in the air, making her do a full circle above his head, making a lot of Durmstrang boys suffer of a heavy nose-bleed. Then Naruto made her land on the ground, on her knees, holding her only with a hand. The music was ending. The girl suddenly got back on her feet, her face two inches from Naruto's one, then she dropped her head back, then she did a casché in Naruto's right arm, and finally in Naruto's left arm, ending the dance with the music. A few seconds of silence, then applauses without end. Soon the jury too stood from their chairs, clapping hands, an angry Karkaroff included. Madame Maxime took out her wand.

"It seems that we have a winner couple. Come here, sweeties. We need to take a photo."

Naruto and the girl approached the jury's stage, and Madame Maxime moved her wand in the air. When the wand was about to flash, the mysterious girl kissed Naruto on the cheek. The photo went out like that. Three copies of the photo floated in the air. Madame Maxime took them and handed two of the copies to the youngsters.

"An incredible performance, my dears. Now, the party ends here! All to sleep!"

Naruto and the mysterious girl rushed away, with Fleur, Alex, Gaara and Ashley after them. They found them laughing like mad in Naruto's room.

"Oh my…"

"I think that Durmstrang's nurse will have a great problem with nose-bleeds!"

"NARUTO!"

"Oh? Ah, guys!"

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS GIRL?"

"What? You didn't recognize me?"

"Eh?"

The girl closed her eyes, and suddenly the entire room was filled with azure light. When the light faded away, in front of them was…

"Navi!"

"Bingo! Eheh…"

"It was you…"

"Naruto told me about the lady problem, so I said: the hell, I need a little movement!"

"And… What about the kiss?"

"Ah, that… When we noticed that no one else than Krum knew how to dance that music, Navi whispered in my ear: 'Don't worry, leave it to me.' Kissing me, she used a magic on me. My body was moving at his own will."

"Ahhh… That's why you were dancing that way…"

"I bet this evening will become a legend! The mysterious dancing girl!"

"Yeah…"

Then they all laughed, even if Fleur was not so much convinced by Naruto's explanation. Suddenly, Naruto's cell phone rang.

"Hallo? Ah, Iruka-sensei! … No, nothing important. What's up? … And… …"

Suddenly, Naruto's face became blank, like he felt sick.

"You're… You're kidding me, right? … Oh my god…"

"Naruto, what's up?"

"… … Yes… Yes, I'll be there… Ok. Yes, thanks. Thanks…"

Naruto ended the communication and collapsed into a chair, holding the cell phone with one hand and his head with the other, his gaze on the ground.

"Naruto, what happened! You're pale!"

"… Sasuke…"

"Uchiha?"

"Yes… He has… He has betrayed Konoha… He ran away to that Orochimaru guy…"

"That's… That's terrible…"

"That's not all… The reason because I'm so blank is…"

"… What?"

"… Before running away, he has killed Sakura."

_Continue…_

_In the next chapter…_

Instead of staying in Hogwarts, for the Christmas holidays Naruto returned to Konoha to see Sakura's funeral and burial. But after the crying part… It's time for the action part! Naruto pursuits Sasuke, and thanks to magic he reaches him before he reaches the Rice country. What will happen between the two once rivals? What will happen in a fight between a possessor of Magenkyou Sharingan and a Nature Chevalier? Stay tuned!


	14. Naruto VS Sasuke!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter… If I did, SASUKE WOULD BE SURELY DEAD ( along with Sakura, but in this fic I made her a martyr ) and Harry would be surely hooked up with Luna.

Navi: Sniff… So sad…

Meinos: Usually I don't write about character's deaths… But, since the Sandaime is still alive… Someone had to die. I didn't choose Sakura only because I hate her, but because that since Naruto wasn't there to stop Sasuke, and Sasuke couldn't try to kill him, and he had no reason to do it, since he has not developed a deep friendship with Naruto, he succeeded in killing Sakura. Well… Let's go on. Enjoy, if you can…

**Stefni: **Well, of course Ashley doesn't know all the details… And Gaara will eventually meet Ashley's family. The black cloud things will be revealed during this year.

**LeweL:** Glad that you like it! I'll give you a hint… Alex will have an important part in the story of both Harry and Naruto.

**Dragon man 180: **XD You know, I didn't thought about the Sexy no Jutsu option…

**Cobra 100: **I know that Gaara is old as much as Naruto. Mah… About the smile sticky face… XD Thanks!

**Ashen Rose: **Well, about Itachi… Read.

"_Naruto, what happened! You're pale!"_

"… _Sasuke…"_

"_Uchiha?"_

"_Yes… He has… He has betrayed Konoha… He ran away to that Orochimaru guy…"_

"_That's… That's terrible…"_

"_That's not all… The reason because I'm so blank is…"_

"… _What?"_

"… _Before running away, he has killed Sakura."_

**Naruto goes to… What? Not Hogwarts?**

**Book2: The great darkness**

**Chapter3: Naruto VS Sasuke**

It was a rainy day in Konoha. But a single ray of light enlightened a particular place in the village: the place were Sakura's funeral was taking place. All dressed in black, there were obviously Naruto and Gaara, the familiars, Kakashi, the remaining rookie nine, Gai's group, Iruka, the Hokage, Jiraya, and a blonde woman with huge boobs and another one with black hair who was holding a pig in her arms. Naruto looked at Sakura's body inside the coffin. She was surrounded by cheery flowers… She was between her similes.

"…"

_Flashback_

"_Hi, my name is Naruto! What's yours?"_

"_Eh? I am Sakura! Sakura Haruno!"_

"_Sorry, Naruto… I'm honoured by your declaration, but… I like Sasuke."_

"_You dumb-ass! Stop pestering me!"_

"_Sakura-chan, would you like to…"_

"_Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Hmph…"_

"_You stupid! Watch out when training with Shurikens! Let me see that wound…"_

"_Ahiiii…"_

_( All these memories are obviously from the academy. )_

_End of the flashback_

"… Iruka-sensei…"

"… Yes?"

"What happened?"

"… It's better if you ask to Kakashi and that blonde woman over there. Kakashi was in the group which followed Sasuke , and Tsunade-sama did the autopsy."

"… Thanks…"

Restraining himself from vomiting, thinking about Sakura opened and examined like a frog… She went to the woman called Tsunade, who was near Kakashi, Jiraya and the Hokage.

"… Kakashi-sensei… Tsunade-sama…"

"… Naruto."

"You're Naruto Uzumaki, then. I'm Tsunade, a member of the Sannins."

"… What happened?"

"… Two chunins found Sakura's body in a pool of blood and with a hole in her chest, her heart… Destroyed."

"The hole's edges were burned, so we found out that Sakura has been killed using Chidori."

"… I thought him that move…"

"Kakashi-sensei, it's not your fault."

"… But in the end, I wasn't even able to bring him back."

"… What happened? I heard that you followed him with a group leaded by you, a chunin, Neji, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Lee…"

"… Sasuke was not alone. Along with him, there were four sound nins, and all of them possessed the power of the cursed seal. In the end, we had to leave every each and then a member behind. In the end we even asked help to Gaara siblings…"

"…"

"Then, another sound nin appeared. He was Jonin level with his curse seal actived, so me and Lee had to fight him, letting the chunin pursuit Sasuke. In the end, we found the chunin dead at the Valley of the end."

"…"

Naruto took out his wand from his pocket, memories about Sasuke floating in his mind…

_Flashback_

"_Dumb-ass. I will always be stronger than you."_

"_Ah! Did you see that?"_

"_It's routine, for me…"_

"_I can… Fight him… Enough for you to get away…"_

"… _Sasuke…"_

"_I have… Already lost everything once… I don't want… To see my friends dieing in front of me…"_

_End of the flashback_

"Kakashi-sensei… Where is he headed, now?"

"… Now he should be in the middle of the air country. His destination is the rice country, so he's probably now in the Great Plains."

"… You mean… Those enormous plains?"

"Yes… !"

Naruto gripped hard his wand, which began to emit purple energy.

"Naruto, what…"

"I'm going to pursuit him."

The purple light began to envelope Naruto.

"Naruto, we don't have the authorization to enter the air country! The…"

"THE HELL WITH THE AUTORIZATION!"

"!"

The light had completely enveloped Naruto, who was starting to change shape.

"The only thing I know is that Sasuke has to pay…"

"…"

"AND HE WILL PAY! THUNDER MAGIC! _CELER_!"

And Naruto flew away at high speed. Gaara observed him flying away.

"…"

"Damn… We need to stop him…"

"Why?"

"!"

The one who talked was Mrs Haruno.

"We always thought that this Uzumaki boy… Was a monster… A demon…"

"…"

"And we always treated the last Uchiha like a jewel…"

"Mrs Haruno…"

"BUT IN THE END THE JEWEL BETRAYED KONOHA AND KILLED ONE OF ITS NINS! AND NOW THE DEMON BOY WANTS TO CAPTURE HIM, EVEN IF I SUSPECT AND PREFER THAT HE KILLS HIM IN THE PROCESS, AND YOU WANT TO STOP THEM? A BLOODLINE LIMIT IS MORE PRECIOUS THAN THE LIFE OF A SINGLE PERSON?"

"!"

Mrs Haruno fell on her knees, crying. Her husband helped her to stand up on her feet and embraed her, restraining his tears as well.

"The horrible thing… Is that the council declared him only a C-level missing nin…"

"… Kakashi, don' tell about this thing to anyone."

"! But Hokage-sama…"

"If no one in the air country know about this, it's better. I have faith that Naruto will return Sasuke to us… Even if I don't know in how many pieces."

"…"

"It's a risk, but the risk that Orochimaru obtains the Sharingan is higher. And now Sasuke is missing nin. He's a Konoha shinobi no more."

"But… The seal…"

"The seal makes the owner power hungry, but the killing intent… There's no technique that can build killing intent into someone."

"…"

"But it's better to send someone after him. I'm concerned about that matter, Jiraya…"

"I'm going. Send at least two squad of Anbu after me."

"… Let's do three."

"Ok. After all, Akatsuki is not a piece of cake."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was flying above the air country, now. It was already half an hour that he was flying at supersonic speed.

'… Sasuke… Why?'

Finally, Naruto reached the great plains. An enormous amount of plains. The air country has this name because the entire country was made of plains, and has no protections against the strong winds that blow in there. There are not many towns, since it's better for the inhabitants to live in tents. Naruto continued to fly, his sword in hand, and then he noticed a blur in the green of the plains. A blue, black and white dot.

"Found you…" 'The magic _Celer_ consumes up too much energy… And I will probably need my Nature Chevalier powers to fight against his cursed seal. I will dispel the transformation and let myself gather energy from the surroundings…'

Saying this, Naruto dispelled his transformation and let himself fall towards the ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was walking trough the air country. He lost a day to rebuild the energy that he had lost fighting that chunin. He knew that once surpassed the Fire Country border, he was virtually arrived. No Konoha nin had the permission to travel trough there. And it was not the best place to travel, after all. A lot of wind… Because of that, Sasuke didn't notice the person falling towards him from above, till he was on his back, crushing him into the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

"!"

The stranger then jumped off him, and while he was getting back on his feet, he jumped one more time towards him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. He felt something warm and pointed on his stomach.

"Chakra enchanted magic! _Expelliarmus_!"

"Ooof!"

Sasuke felt something incredibly heavy hitting him into the stomach, like hundred people punching him in the same time. He flew away, and rolled a few times on the ground. Then he slowly stood up, spitting out blood, and he looked at his opponent.

"… Naruto…"

"… Sasuke…"

Sasuke had not changed in those months. His hair was shorter, and a katana was now wrapped around his shoulder. Nothing else.

"… Weren't you at school?"

"Give me a single reason to not kill you immediately."

"Uhuhuh… I bet you have been informed about Sakura. And judging from your clothes…"

"I'm coming from her funeral. That's right."

"… Why?"

"… Because I needed power."

"… What power can killing people give?"

"… What do you know about the Sharingan?"

"… Almost nothing."

"Well, only a few know that there's a technique even more stronger than Sharingan… Magenkyou Sharingan."

"Magenkyou Sharingan?"

"To achieve this powerful technique… A special conditions is needed to be fulfilled."

"… Sasuke…"

"…"

"Don't tell me that this condition is…"

"Yes. I had to kill my best friend…"

"…"

"Sakura, even if she pestered me, she was my team-mate, and we build a fierce team-work…"

"…"

"That's why it was worth to kill her."

Sasuke made active his Sharingan. Naruto noticed that instead of dots, around his pupil there were three black triangles for each eye, always with a red background.

"… Is that…"

"Yes. This is the Magenkyou Sharingan. And his finest technique is the hypnosis… the Sharingan posses the strongest Genjutsu…"

"?"

"Tsukuyomi!"

"!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto suddenly found himself in an enormous place, with a red sky and his person was black and white. He found himself on a cross. In front of him Sasuke with a katana in his hand. He suddenly stabbed him in his stomach. Naruto felt the pain. Suddenly in front of him appeared two more Sasuke, each one with a katana in hand.

"In Tsukuyomi's world I control everything… Space, time, amount…"

"…"

"Starting from now, I'll stab you with this Katana for 48 hours…"

"… Aaaaaaargh!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto continued to scream and cry, his mind completely in the Genjutsu. After fifteen minutes, he fell to the ground. Sasuke was panting.

"Anf… Anf…" 'I used up half of my chakra… And I had to wait for fifteen minutes for the illusion to finish… Damn… I still have to train… I remember that he did this to me, while in the reality only a few seconds passed. But in the end… I will stronger than him.'

Sasuke started to walk away, so he did not notice the azure light coming out of Naruto's pocket. But even if he turned around, he couldn't have seen the fairy behind him, enveloping Naruto in azure light. He noticed the thing only when he felt a warm light coming from behind him. Naruto was back on his feet, glowing of azure light.

"… How is this possible…"

"…"

_Flashback_

"_Hey, Navi. I saw that you can use magic, but you have a very little energy reserve."_

"_So?"_

"_So… Is detecting the enemy elements the only ability of fairies?"_

"_OF COURSE NOT!"_

"… _What else can you do?"_

"_My dear, fairies are extremely useful. For example, we can heal a person of all his wounds and damage, physical and psychic. That's why it's said that fairies bring happiness."_

"_Wow! And you can do it anytime?"_

"_Ehm… No. Only once in a month…"_

"…"

_End of the flashback_

"Thanks, Navi… Now detect his elements…"

"Oki dokie! _Elementio_!"

A azure beam of light hit Sasuke, and the usual sphere appeared on his head. He was a Fire/Darkness.

"Fire/Darkness…" 'Fortunately, Sasuke doesn't know about Navi, and he doesn't know about his healing ability… This way I managed to get him to use half of his chakra, while I'm now at full power. And he will not try anymore the Magenkyou, since he now thinks that I'm immune to it…' "Navi, return in the wand."

"Eh?"

"This battle will be brutal. And I don't want you to get involved."

"… Ok."

Navi returned in his wand, while Sasuke didn't care about the fact that Naruto was apparently talking to himself, but that he was up after suffering Tsukuyomi.

'Damn it! How could this dobe avoid the effects of my Tsukuyomi! I've wasted half of my chakra… … And I bet that now he will transform into that thing… I have no choice that to kill him immediately using all my power.'

Then, while Naruto transformed, Sasuke let loose his cursed seal. He started to envelope his entire body, and the to transform him. In front of the transformed Naruto, was now a transformed Sasuke with wings coming out of his back, which looked more like hands.

"… Is this… The power that Orochimaru gave you?"

"…"

In the meanwhile, black clouds had gathered in the sky. Thunders could be heard far away, enlightening the plains. Naruto had his sword in hand, while Sasuke unsheathed his Katana.

"…"

"… Come."

Naruto rushed at Sasuke with his sword. Thanks to his third level Sharingan, he managed to parry his attack. Then they flew away in distance, to meet another time into the air. The clashed a lot of times, then they landed on the ground and they launched themselves towards each other, clashing and pushing against each others sword.

"…" 'Damn… His Sharingan reads all my movements… I suppose I have to use magic, now…'

"…" 'Damn… I robbed the Chunin that I killed of this sword, but I've never used a Katana before… I can defend, but I can't attack.'

Naruto pushed hard and backed away. Then he flew high in the air, and he started to gather yellow energy in his sword.

"… I will not let you try anything!"

"…" 'Since a thunderstorm is going on, I will use half of the energy needed for this magic…' "Thunder Magic! Marmagaran!"

"!"

Suddenly Naruto pointed his sword high in the air, and suddenly a lightning fell from the sky, barely missing Sasuke. Then another one. Then another one. Their battle field was filled with lightnings falling from the sky. Sasuke was flying, trying to avoid them, with much fatigue.

'Damn… My prediction ability is useless, because of the speed of lightning…' "Ah!"

In that moment, a lightning hit Sasuke, making a hole inside his left wing. The raven-haired boy fell to the ground, screaming in pain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What was that scream?"

A figure, from at least two miles away from the battle, heard the scream of Sasuke. He turned around, and saw a large portion of plain burning in fire because of a thunderstorm

"And it's no normal for so much lightnings to fall in a so restricted area…"

The figure went to see what was happening.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was on the ground, suffering for his wound.

'Damn… I have… I have to stop the transformation… Or otherwise I will die from blood loss from the wing…' "Uuuurgh!"

Sasuke turned back to his old being, and Naruto landed near him. The fire burning the grass around them, surrounding them with an enormous circle of flames.

"Now you'll come with me."

"… The hell…"

"Sasuke… The plain around here is burning, and you're wounded. You'll die if…"

Naruto hadn't the chance to finish his sentence. Two kunais stabbed him in his back, between his wings. He fell to the ground, still grasping his sword. Two figures approached him. One of the two lifted him by the collar. He had a strange face, of a pale blue, with strange shark-like marks. He was wearing a large black cloak with red clouds, and a slashed mist hitai-aite. His companion… Was… Was very similar to Sasuke. He had long black hairs tied in a ponytail, was wearing the same cloak of the shark guy and… He had the Sharingan in his eyes.

"Uhm… Is this the kid, Itachi-sama?"

"Yes, Kisame. Even if I didn't know that you had wings, Naruto-kun…"

"… Who are you?"

"… Itachi…"

"?"

Sasuke was glaring at the Sharingan man in the black cloak. Then he tried to attack him, but the pain caused by the too much use of the cursed seal made him fall to the ground. Then Itachi kicked him in the face, and Sasuke flew a few meters away, unconscious, and then rolled down the hill.

"I'm the older brother of Sasuke… And the one who killed our entire clan."

"!"

"I am Kisame, from the hidden mist. I tried a coup d'état…"

"… So it's you…"

"?"

Naruto, with his eyes closed, and his sword behind his back, was talking to the man in front of him, and in the meanwhile he was silently gathering red energy in his sword.

"You're the bastard that Sasuke wants to kill… You're the one responsible of his change…"

"…"

"For me, he talks too much. Should we knock him definitely unconscious?"

"… Just don't kill him. We need him alive to eradicate his demon from his body."

"…Fire… Water… Earth… Thunder… Sand… Grass… Wind… Snow…"

"Hn?"

"Elements who have forged the earth… Elements who protects it…"

"Are you delirious, kid?"

"?"

"Above all of you… I summon the one who gives force to the sun to burn…"

"! Kisame, watch out!"

"What? Ahhh!"

Kisame felt his hand burning. Naruto was enveloped by flames. He let forcibly loose Naruto, who backed away, a few meters.

"Spirit of fire… Phoenix…"

"Is this a fire ninjutsu?

"I don't know… But it's very powerful…"

"I summon thee!"

"!"

From Naruto lifted his sword high in the air, and behind him the flames coming out of his body and the flames already there for the lightings started to form the enormous shape of a phoenix. Kisame and Itachi felt their ears almost breaking for the power of his screech. Then Naruto swung vertically his sword…

"! Kisame!"

"Suiton! Water shield technique!"

And the enormous phoenix launched itself towards Itachi and Kisame. The phoenix hit the water barrier, and an enormous deflagration of fire blew up, for meters. Naruto fell unconscious, and he let the wind caused by the explosion move him, his transformation dropping. The fire phoenix was still pushing against Kisame's water shield.

"The pressure… Is too much…"

"We need to get out of this inferno…"

"But… The kid… The demon…"

"He decided to commit suicide. He can't survive. Soon the fire will expand to the plain for kilometres…"

"… Understood. Shunshin no jutsu!"

"Shunshin no Jutsu."

The two missing nin disappeared, letting the phoenix hit the ground, blowing up a pillar of fire high to the sky. It ripped trough the clouds, reddening them. The pillar could be seen from miles, and the strange rapacious screech could be heard from the same distance…

_Continue…_

_In the next chapter…_

Sorry for the cliff-hanger, but… I LOVE CLIFF-HANGERS! MUAHAHAHAH! Sorry guys, but I will leave you like this! Stay tuned!

Navi: Don't worry! Navi is here! I'll give you an anticipation! Naruto will survive! What? The main character can't die? And what about Dragon Ball? EH?


	15. The girl with no name

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter… Otherwise I would be writing the next chapter or book instead of this Fan-Fiction.

Uhuhuh… Did you like my cliff-hanger? I bet that if you could, you would throw vegetables to me! XD Well, here we are! Will Naruto be alright? Will he be in one piece? Not the anime, nh? Well, after reading the answer to the reviews, you have only a way to see it: reading and enjoy reading! Ah, one more thing… I'm sorry about the Shunshin thing, but I confused it with the simple Disappearing technique.

**Aikuchi Shikaku: **Well, for Sasuke and Naruto, read. For Alex, I think I've already said that she will have an important part into the fic.

"_Spirit of fire… Phoenix…"_

"_Is this a fire ninjutsu?_

"_I don't know… But it's very powerful…"_

"_I summon thee!"_

"_! We need to get out of this inferno… Shunshin no Jutsu."_

**Naruto goes to… What? Not Hogwarts?**

**Book2: The great darkness**

**Chapter4: The girl with no name**

'God… I felt so hot, inside that inferno… But now I feel fresh… I suppose I'm in heaven… I don't know what they wanted to do with Kyuubi those two, but now they will not be more able to do anything… Since I'm dead… But if I'm in heaven… Why can't I see anything?'

"Hey! Are you awake?"

'… What…'

"I know you're awake! You're moving your arm!"

'Then… I am alive?'

"Helloooooo!"

Naruto finally opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was a ceiling. The ceiling of a house. Then he seated on the bed. He looked around. He was in a house made for the most part of pricks. In an angle there's a chimney with fire burning into it. In the middle of the house a table with two chairs and a vase with flowers into it, and in the angle near the door a kitchen… With a girl in front of it, cutting something with a knife. Naruto could see her only from behind. The girl had long green hair, tied in a high pony-tail which reached the middle of her back. She was wearing a sleeveless green shirt, a pair of leather pants and leather boots. She was about fifteen centimetres higher than Naruto, but she was slender, and she had fine toned legs and... That other thing that made Naruto blush.

"You're finally awake! I suspected you to be in coma!"

"Ehm…"

"I've just finished to make you something to eat. If you can move, take a chair."

"…"

Naruto, carefully, tried to move. Then he remembered about the healing power of the fox. He almost jumped out of the bed, testing his body. He clenched and opened his right fist a few times. Like new. He seated on one of the chairs, then the girl turned around. And Naruto blushed redder. The girl had red eyes, but eyes doesn't usually make you blush. The thing that made Naruto blush… Was the body of the girl. She had a necklace made of strange objects around her neck, and similar bracelets around her wrists. But they're not a part of the body. As we said, the girl had a perfect toned body, and the most 'evident' thing was the C-cup of the girl, and her navel in sight.

"Hey… What are you staring at?"

"Eh? Nothing…"

"Yes. And donkeys can fly…"

"Ehm…"

"Just joking! Here, eat!"

The strange girl handed to Naruto a plate of vegetable soup with some bread and a tablespoon. Naruto has always hated vegetables, but refusing food was a good thing to do, so he took the tablespoon and tried a bit of soup… Then, his tongue went crazy and his eyes became wide open. It was delicious. Naruto finished it at the same speed when he ate ramen, and he suffocated a 'Burp!' with the hand.

"Hey! You were hungry!"

"No, it's not that… It was delicious, onee-san!"

"? Onee-san?" ( Japanese use onee-san to refer politely to older female people )

"? What's wrong?"

"Excuse me, how old are you?"

"Ehm… Thirteen."

"So I do. So, why do you call me onee-san?"

"THIRTEEN?" 'But… SHE'S TOO TALL TO BE THAT AGE!'

"Ah, yes! I've forgot that I'm slightly tall…"

'Slightly? I am short, but she… Oh kami-sama…'

"Returning to the argument cooking, this is a special recipe that I made by myself! It's a normal soup mixed with some aromatics herbs which grow in the great plains."

"You're a fantastic cook, onee… Ehm, by the way, what's your name?"

"I don't know."

Naruto fell down anime-style. How could a person don't know her name?

"Ehm… How come that you don't know your name?"

"Well… I lived alone since I was seven, and I don't have any memory before that moment… So, I don't know my name."

"That's bad… How other people usually call you?"

"I've never meet anyone in six years."

Another fall. Naruto was more and more shocked. The strange girl continued to say answers like that smiling, like she was reading a list of errands.

"Oh kami-sama…"

"You're the first alive person I see in six years."

"A-Alive person?"

"You know, sometimes I found dead bodies, people killed by brigands…"

"… Aren't you lonely?"

"Yes. Very much."

"… I'm trying hard to not fall one more time… How come that you say things like that with a smile on your face?"

"Well… Since I don't have any person near to show my emotions… I suppose it's useless to do any other facial expressions."

"…"

"A smile is much prettier than any other expression."

"… I suppose… By the way, I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"Nice to meet you. I found you in that inferno… I pulled you away and transported you here."

"Understood… !"

Naruto then noticed that he was wearing only his boxers and his under-vest. Neither socks.

"Ehm… What about my clothes?"

"Behind you. Since they were dirt of dust and blood, I needed to take them off and to clean them. I leaved you like that, since they were clean."

"Ehm… Thanks… Oh!"

Naruto rushed to his clothes and checked if his wand was in his pocket. It was. He sighed in relief and got dressed. Then he turned around.

"Why are you dressed all in black?"

"Ehm… I was at a funeral back in Konoha, before coming here."

"Konoha? What's Konoha?"

"? Konohagakure no sato… In the fire country… The ninja village…"

"Ah. I know about ninjas, but not about the rest of the world."

"Uhm… How come that you know how to cook and other things living by your own?"

"Well… Oh! The fire is out!"

"Don't worry. _Incendio_!"

"_Incendio_!"

Two rays of red light lightened newly the fire. Yes. Two. Because the girl too had took out a wand and had used the same spell as Naruto at the same time. The two of them turned slowly, looking at each other. What amused Naruto more was not the fact that the girl used magic or that she had a wand… But that her wand…

"It's… It's identical to mine…"

"… You… You can use it too?"

"…"

"Hurray! I can't wait to introduce you to grandpa!"

"Grandpa? Haven't you told me that you have never seen a living being in six years?"

"Yes…"

"So who is this…"

"Hello, nephew."

"?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uhm… This is bad…"

Jiraya and three squads of Anbu, and Gaara were inspecting the area where the grass had burned. A huge fight had been fought in that place. Two Anbu were using various jutsus on Sasuke, who was still unconscious.

"What should we do with Uchiha?"

"Your squad will take him back to Konoha. I will search for Naruto with the other two squads."

"Understood."

"…" 'Naruto… Where are you?'

"I'm sure of one thing. He's not dead."

"What gives you this thought?"

"I feel it."

"… Hmph."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the middle of the table had appeared a head… A silver head. Suddenly, the head began to float in the air along with the rest of his… Non-body. The stranger was actually a ghost. But it wasn't so much of a stranger to Naruto. He had seen his face in a lot of books, at Beauxbatons. The figure in front of him had a long blue pointed hat with a lot of yellow stars on it, and a long blue wizard robe. He had a long white beard, and even if he seemed very old, he didn't wear glasses.

"You… You… You…"

"Uh? Nephew, we have a guest?"

"You… You… You… YOU ARE MERLIN!"

"Oh?"

The old ghost looked at the wand in Naruto's hand.

"Boy… Are you from the magic countries?"

"N-No… But I study there!"

"Understood…"

"Grandpa, have you seen? He has a wand too! And it's identical to mine!"

"Ohohoh… Finally, this day has arrived…"

"This… This day?"

"I'll talk to you about this later. Now, nephew, would you like to make him do a bath?"

"Ok."

"…"

The strange girl exited the house, and Naruto followed her. They were nearby a forest, and after five minutes, they arrived at a little lake with a waterfall. From the lake was coming out steam.

"Wow! A natural hot-spring in the middle of the forest!"

"Nice, duh? This is a shampoo that I made from some herbs."

And the girl handed him a bottle made of ceramics.

"Thanks. Now…"

Naruto started to unbutton his black shirt, when he noticed that the strange girl was still there, staring at him.

"Ehm… Are you going to watch me while I get undressed?"

"Shouldn't I?"

"Ehm… No. You know, it's rather embarrassing, but since you have lived alone for years, I suppose it's excusable… Please, turn around and don't look."

"Ok."

The girl turned around and Naruto got undressed. Then, he went into the water.

"Can I turn around, now?"

"Yes…" 'Man, what a sensation… I feel reborn…'

Naruto seated on a rock and opened the bottle of shampoo, pouring some of the liquid on his head. Then he massaged his hair and then he continued on his whole body. But he found some difficulties with his back.

"Damn… I don't have anything to wash my back…"

"Do you want me to help you?"

"Ah, th… … … … … … … O.O … … … … … … … O/O"

"What's up?"

Naruto turned around to see who had talked. The green haired girl. The problem is that she was half a meter from him. In the water. Naked as well.

"Abi… Abe… Aba… Abo…"

"What's up?"

"A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Naruto literally jumped out of the water, and fell again into the hot spring with the head. When he returned to the surface he backed away from the strange girl, pepperoni red and panting.

"Hey! Great jump!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING INTO THE WATER?"

"I'm bathing too."

"B-B-B-B-BUT BOYS AND GIRLS SHOULDN'T…"

"Oh! How strange! What's that long thing?"

" / "

Naruto couldn't keep it anymore. He hid under the waterfall dark, dark, dark red.

"Oh my god… But Merlin hasn't told her about these things?"

"Yes."

"! AAAAAAAAARGH!"

Naruto jumped again. Merlin was with him under the waterfall.

"Damn… Do you want to make me have a heart attack?"

"Ohohoh… I'm sorry for my nephew, but she's very 'natural'. I have already given her 'the talk', but she has never seen a male body in her life."

"Understood… After all, I had 'the talk' only this summer too… Uh?"

Naruto looked around him. Behind the waterfall was a cave. A large cave. Naruto walked further inside, and he found various inscriptions on the walls, and a strange pedestal encarved into stone.

"… What's this place?"

"I don't know. But I suppose this was the death place of a Nature Chevalier."

"! You know about them?"

"Obviously. When I was alive, Nature Chevaliers were still around, you know."

"…"

"I don't know about the reason of their disappearance…" 'Or better… It's better for you to discover it on your own…' "I had the pleasure to meet a little Nature Chevalier unconscious in the forest nearby, and I guided her here. I taught her how to use magic and various things. She has the knowledge of student of the second year of a Magic School. And I made her rewrite all these inscriptions in a book."

"… Why are you telling me this?"

"… I confined her here to protect her, till many Nature Chevaliers would appear. Now, you're here. I want you to take her to the outside world."

"…"

"She seems to like you very much, so it shouldn't be a problem."

"… What about you?"

"I'll go and have a talk with Dumbledore to arrange her entrance in your same school. Then… I'll finally pass on."

"You know Dumbledore?"

"Hey. Being a ghost leaves you with a lot of free time, you know?"

"Hmph. I suppose… But he already knows how to use her powers?"

"No. I don't know either, so… By the way, where is your fairy?"

"OH KAMI-SAMA! NAVI!"

Naruto rushed out of the waterfall, and headed for his clothes. He put on his boxers and pulled out his wand from his pocket.

"Navi, you can exit now!"

And the fairy exited the wand.

"Finally! I was so anxious! Are you okay?"

"Yes. Thanks to her."

"Her?"

Navi turned around, and she saw the green haired girl in the waterfall. What surprised her the most was that… The girl waved at her! She could see her!

"Hey! How come she can see me? Only Nature Chevaliers can see fairies in every moment…"

"Because she's a Nature Chevalier too."

"EH?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So… You met Merlin?"

"Yep. I don't think that anyone will believe me… No one knew that Merlin had become a ghost…"

While Naruto was explaining to Navi what happened during the battle and immediately after, Merlin was outside talking with the green haired girl. After half an hour, the girl entered newly the house, smiling as always.

"Grandpa told me everything. I'm going with you."

"Ok… But it's too late to travel, now. I suggest to spend night here and then departing tomorrow."

"Ok."

The girl began to get undressed, and Naruto turned around, blushing.

'How can this girl be so shameless? … I wonder if she knows what shame is.'

"Ok. I'm ready for bed."

Naruto turned around and Navi entered her wand. The girl was now wearing a large pink night dress, which covered half of her tights and the upper part of his body. The sleeves were too long for her arms, so they almost covered her hands, letting out only the tips of her fingers.

"Well… Do you have a sleeping bag or something like that?"

"Why are you asking?"

"! DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU THOUGHT THAT WE WERE GOING TO SLEEP IN THE SAME BED!"

"The night here is very cold, you know. And after all, I don't have any other blankets or anything like that…"

"… Ok."

Blushing like mad, Naruto started to get undressed. He glanced at the strange girl, and she covered her face with hands, giggling. Naruto sighed and started to get undressed, remaining only in his underwear. He turned around and he saw the strange girl already under the sheets. So, after swallowing, he entered the sheets too, his heart beating at a crazy rate.

"… Good night."

"Good night!"

The strange girl turned around, and Naruto and her were back at back, touching. Naruto at first jumped, but then calmed down. After all, it was only a back. Maybe he could manage to get asleep…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wrong. Naruto couldn't get asleep, since the girl moved like crazy, while sleeping. Now she had thrown away all the sheets from the bed. Naruto sighed. He picked the sheets one more time and positioned them on both of their body as much better as he could.

'Uff… Let's hope she has finished…'

But the girl had just started. Suddenly she turned around, removing the sheets one more time. Naruto, sighing in frustration, seated on the bed to do one more time the process, when he suddenly suffered a heavy nose-bleed. The girl, moving, had not only moved the sheets, but also her night dress. Naruto could clearly see her white panties. He quickly replaced the sheets on her, and closed his eyes, trying to focus on something else.

'Let's see…. Something ugly… Something not sexy…'

"Mhhh…"

"!"

The girl had moved one more time. This time she had grabbed Naruto's left arm, embracing him, and placing it in the middle of her chest, between her… Things. Naruto tried his best to not bleed.

'SOMETHING NOT SEXY, DAMMIT! YES! THAT UGLY SHARK FACE! FOCUS ON SHARK FACE!'

"Mhhh… Naruto-kun…"

"! O.O !"

The girl had just called his name while sleeping, and she had continued her 'Turning on Naruto' operation. She had just approached him one more time, and she had placed Naruto's left leg between her legs.

'OH KAMI SAAAAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! PLEASE, STOP HERE THIS TORTURE!'

"Mhhh… Naruto-kun, is that Konoha?"

"!"

Now Naruto was going crazy. The girl was rubbing herself on Naruto. Naruto felt her chest rubbing around her left arm, her tights around his left tight, her breath on his neck.

'PLEASE, STOP! WHO IS THE GODDAMMIT FUCKING BASTARD WHO IS ENJOYING TORTURING ME, UP THERE?'

"Mhhh…"

"!"

The girl had approached Naruto even more. And… She had kissed him softly on the neck, moving in the sleep. Naruto was now boiling and emitting smoke from ears, red like blood.

'THIS IS TOO MUCH TO BEAR! I'M ALREADY HAVING A DAMN LIFTING-FLAG! ONE MORE STIMULATION AND I'LL PRATICALLY RAPE HER IN THE SLEEP, DAMMIT! THERE'S ONLY ONE THING TO DO!'

Naruto, using his free arm, picked up a pot from the little table behind the bed… And he smashed it hard on his head, knocking himself unconscious.

"I'm saaaaaaaaaaave…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto woke up the next morning, with a great head-ache. When woke up, the strange green haired girl was in a normal position, thanks god. She had her hands on Naruto's chest, and she was using his arm like a pillow, smiling in the sleep.

'She's smiling… What is she dreaming?'

Naruto got up and went to the pot with water in it in the kitchen angle. He washed his face, and then got dressed. Then, he stepped outside. It was, judging from the sun, about 08:00 AM. Navi got out of the wand, yawning and stretching all her little body.

"Good morning… Slept well?"

"No…"

"No? Why?"

"Because I had to sleep with that strange girl…"

"!"

"And she moved in her sleep like crazy…"

After a few minutes of looking at the sun, Naruto newly opened the door… Only to see the back of the girl, changing. Naruto immediately closed the door, blushing.

"Sigh… I think that two peoples will kill me…"

"Ihihih…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Naruto. Where are we going?"

"I have already told you. To Konoha. And then to the magic countries."

"Is Konoha a big city?"

"Yes… But could you please free my hand?"

"Why?"

"…"

Naruto and the strange girl were walking trough the great plains… Holding hands. Well, the girl was holding Naruto's hand. Then, something went into Naruto's mind. A name. They needed a name for the girl.

"Listen… We need to find you a name."

"Why?"

"Because I can't call you 'girl' forever. And if you want to make more acquaintances you need a name."

"Ok… But I don't have really an idea of how I should name myself."

"Uhm… Navi."

The little fairy exited the wand.

"Yes?"

"Could you please use _Elementio_ on her?"

"Ok! We'll eventually have to do it… _Elementio_!"

The azure beam of light hit the strange girl. Her sphere was half transparent, with what seemed to be little tornados into it, and the other half was made of light.

"Wind/Light."

"Ok… Then, what about Fuujin?"

"Fuujin… Fuujin… Fuujin. I like it! It sounds good!"

"Ok. Then… Hi, Fuujin. My name's Naruto."

"Hi, Naruto-kun. My name's Fuujin!"

The girl, newly named Fuujin, smiled. Naruto couldn't help but to smile back. While smiling, he noticed something far away. A familiar bunch of white hair and another one of red hair with a gourd around his shoulders.

"Hey, Gaara! Ero-Sannin!"

"Naruto!"

"… Told ya…"

And behind them, Naruto could see two Anbu teams. He waved at them with his free hand, then he felt the grip around his trapped hand tightening. He looked at Fuujin. It was like she had seen a ghost… Well, you know what I mean.

"N-Naruto-kun…"

"Fuujin, what's up?"

"W-Who are those masked men?"

"Those are Anbu. Special ninjas used for missions like following and killing missing nins. Why do you ask? You're pale…"

"B-Because…"

The grip around Naruto's hand tightened even more.

"Because I've already seen them… In my nightmares…"

"Nightmares?"

_Continue…_

_In the next chapter…_

Naruto goes back to Konoha, and Jiraya decides to teach him the ultimate move: the Rasengan! And Fuujin joins the training! But something awful happens… Stay tuned!


	16. The Omniscience clan

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter… Otherwise I would be writing the next chapter or book instead of this Fan-Fiction.

Eheheh… I'm quite messing up Naruto's life, eh? And someone suggests me to add Ginny to the list… Eheheh… Maybe… I don't know. Well, let's go on with the narration. We'll discover something more about Fuujin, in this chapter. Enjoy!

**Dumbledork:** Ehm… Sorry. Niece, right?

**Dragon man 180:** Modesty? What's that? XD Well… You'll have to wait for the next chapter!

**Kodomo: **Well… The name Fuujin was the name, in FFVIII, of that Seifer's female friend with the eye covered. From her you could take Pandemona, so I assumed that her name had something to do with wind. Reading Naruto, I had the confirm… I don't really now any Japanese, apart the one learned from mangas and anime! XD

"_W-Who are those masked men?"  
_

"_Those are Anbu. Special ninjas used for missions like following and killing missing nins. Why do you ask? You're pale…"_

"_Because I've already seen them… In my nightmares…"_

**Naruto goes to… What? Not Hogwarts?**

**Book2: The great darkness**

**Chapter5: The Omniscience clan**

Naruto, while travelling back to Konoha, explained to Jiraya and Gaara what happened. During all the trip, Fuujin felt uncomfortable with the Anbu around, and stayed always with Naruto, not leaving his hand for a single second. The sight of a so tall girl hiding behind a shorty like Naruto was quite hilarious, though. Soon they arrived at Konoha, and they were greeted by Sakura's parents, who thanked Naruto for capturing Sasuke, the Hokage and Tsunade. Fuujin was still holding Naruto's hand.

"Good work, Naruto."

"… Is Sasuke-teme still alive? That Itachi gave him quite a hell of a kick…"

"Yes, he's still alive."

"… And will happen to him?"

"… Since he's young, I think he'll stay for some months under surveillance, trying to remove the cursed seal. But it will pass time before he will newly become a Konoha ninja…"

"… Understood."

Tsunade glanced to the female companion of Naruto. Her heart almost jumped. Green hair… Red eyes…

'There's… There's no doubt about it… One of them is still alive…' "… Hokage-sama, I think that we'll need to find an apartment for the girl…"

"Oh, yes. Till she goes to the magic countries with Naruto… And after too. After all, she will need a place to come back to."

"… What do you say, Fuujin?"

"… I want to stay with Naruto…"

"Girl, try to understand. A boy and a girl can't…"

"Tsunade, this girl is uncomfortable with other people. It's understandable, since she lived alone for years. And Naruto's house is big, and Naruto is a good boy. I don't think he'll try anything strange…"

"… Understood."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Ok, Fuujin. This is your room. The one on the left is Gaara's one, and the one on the right is mine."

"Ok. Thanks."

"Tsk… What a stupid boy you are…"

"I'M JUST NOT PERVERTED!"

Naruto was showing his house to Fuujin, followed by Jiraya.

"Hey, this pervert is one of the Sannin! One of the most powerful beings on the earth!"

"Yes… A perverted being."

"Well… What a pity! I decided to teach you a move even more powerful than Chidori… But I think I'll pass…"

"WHEN WE BEGIN TRAINING?"

"… Come with me. We'll go to the training field #23."

"Hey! Wait for me, Naruto-kun!"

"I'll explore the town, in the meanwhile!"

"Ok! See ya later, Navi!"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto and Jiraya were standing in the middle of the training field, while Fuujin was looking seated on the ground a few meters away.

"Well… Let's begin training."

"Hurry up!"

"First I'll show you the technique."

Jiraya stretched his hand and suddenly, chakra started to gather on his palm. Soon a little typhoon like thing formed in his

'What's that?'

"Ah!"

Jiraya then trusted his palm on the ground. A strong wind blew up from it, and leafs and various pieces of humus and cut grass began to rotate high in the air. Under their feet had formed a crater.

"Wow!"

"Well? What do you say?"

"Uhm… It seemed like the chakra gathered in your palm, rotating… Like a typhoon."

"Exactly. It was rotating."

Jiraya picked up from behind a tree a sack full of water balloons. He tossed one of them at Naruto.

"What I have to do with this thing?"

"You must break it making the chakra rotate."

"Rotate?"

"Yes. First you hold the chakra in one point, like you did when I taught you how to climb trees, then you make it flow inside the balloon continuously, like when I taught you how to walk on water."

"… Uhm…"

"See?"

The Sannin broke another water balloon with a hand. Fuujin was listening and looking, and suddenly, if one was watching her into the eyes, one could tell that her red eyes had glowed for just a moment of golden light.

"I'll leave while you try."

"Ok! But I'll break it in a few hours! I can already feel the water moving!"

"…"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Three hours. And the balloon was still there. Naruto managed to make him become almost a disk, but he couldn't break it.

"DAMN IT!"

"…"

"Uh? Fuujin, you watched me for three hours?"

"Yes!"

"Eheheh… Excuse me. I promised you to show you Konoha, but I got stuck with this technique…"

"Uhm… Can I try?"

"What? You want to try?"

"Yes. Maybe I'll manage to help you, so we will have more time to hang around!"

"Uhm… Ok. If you want…"

"Thanks!"

'But… She has never use chakra before. Well… Magic is similar to chakra, but…'

"…"

Fuujin took the balloon in one hand. She stared at it for a few seconds, then… Suddenly the water inside the balloon began to move. The balloon began full of bumps, and then, it suddenly exploded, covering with water an amused Naruto and a happy Fuujin.

"See? I did it!"

"How… How could you…"

"Well… I noticed that when your teacher popped the balloon it began full of bumps, because he did make the water flow in various directions at the same time."

"… Understood. You're incredible! Uhm… Maybe you have grown up in a ninja village, before losing your memory. That would explain why you know how to make chakra flow."

"Maybe!"

"Now, my turn! Fortunately, I made exercises of this kind while learning how to use my Nature Chevaliers power!"

Naruto took another water balloon and began to make the water flow. After a few minutes, he managed to make it flow in various directions, and soon the balloon popped.

"Yatta!"

"Bravo, Naruto-kun!"

"What? You have already popped the water balloon?"

Jiraya appeared from behind a tree, with an amused face.

"See that? Now, then next stage! I bet this was only the first step of the training!"

'Uhm… What happened? When I taught him how to do the Kuchiyose, he absolutely had no talent…' "Well, this time you have to pop this."

Jiraya tossed him another ball. A rubber one, this time.

"A rubber ball?"

"Yes. It will be 100 times harder than the water ball, because there's no water inside."

"…"

Naruto began to make the chakra flow. The rubber ball moved a little, and then stopped.

"Ahi…"

"It's the chakra circulation system. The more chakra you make flow, the more it hurts."

"… Maybe I've understood. I have to put more chakra into it."

"Hmph. Maybe…" 'Has he become more clever or what?'

"Well… Let's do it! But I think it will hurt like hell…"

Naruto began to focus chakra on his palm. The pain grew, and grew, till becoming almost unbearable. Then, Naruto let the chakra loose. A hole appeared on the rubber ball, which then became deflated.

"Hmmm… You're not there yet."

"Yes… I see it."

"Maybe you need to focus it in a more restricted area."

"?"

"!"

Fuujin had just talked. Naruto had a confused look on his face, because he hadn't caught the hint. Jiraya was amused because the girl had just discovered the trick.

"W-What have you just said?"

"Well… What I can say… If you make an enormous hole in a container of pressurized water, the water will exit strong, but not very strong. But if you do a little hole, the pressure of the water can even destroy the container. So… Maybe it's the same with chakra."

"…"

"Understood… I'll try it."

"…" 'Green hair and red eyes…'

"I need to focus…"

'I have noticed it now, but there's no doubt. She's one of them. Probably the last one.'

While Jiraya was staring at Fuujin, Naruto popped the ball, and a incredible strong wind blew up from it.

"Yeeeeah!"

"… Fuujin… That's your name, right?"

"Uh? Yes…"

"Could you try to guess the next step of the exercise?"

Naruto was confused. What was the Ero-Sannin doing?

"… Maybe… Focusing all the power let loose by the chakra in the small sphere you had in hand when you first showed us the technique."

"… Exact…"

Jiraya noticed that while the girl was thinking about an answer, her eyes glowed with golden light.

'… I need to report this to the Hokage… If Tsunade discovers this…' "Naruto, continue the training following Fuujin's instructions."

"EH? HER INSTRUCTIONS?"

"… Yes. I need to tell something to the Hokage."

And saying that, Jiraya disappeared, leaving a blank Naruto, and a smiling Fuujin.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Tsunade-sama, please, don't do this!"

"Shut up, Shizune. I'm going to kill that little wench, and it's decided."

"But… She has no fault!"

"Yes, she has a fault: to exist!"

"… Tsunade-sama, I can't allow you to do something like that! I…"

"You what?"

"!"

And Shizune got hit by Tsunade, and fell unconscious on the floor.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Ahhhh!"

Naruto trusted his palm, and the sphere in it, into a tree. The tree broke in half.

"We did it!"

"Yes!"

"But… I can't understand yet… How come that you knew how to make it?"

"… I don't know. I've deducted it after seeing it done by Jiraya."

"After seeing it only a time?"

"… Maybe I was a genius child!"

"You still are, it seems to me!"

"Ihihih… Well, since you learned it, I suppose you can now show me Konoha."

"I suppose…"

"Let's go, then!"

"Hey! Let go of my arm!"

"Why?"

"Because… Because we seem a couple, like this!"

"But… We are a couple."

"EHHHHHHHHHH?"

"We are two, right?"

"… Never mind…"

Naruto surrendered and so they walked trough Konoha like that. Naruto could fell every each and then death glares directed towards him. He had to admit, Fuujin was a very pretty girl. Tall, slender… Furnished…

"Well… Where do you want to go?"

"You decide!"

"Ok…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto's tour of Konoha included: Mount Hokage, the Academy, the Ichiraku ( where Naruto found a rival in eating Ramen ) and then, the park. It was evening, and Naruto leaved it on purpose to show Fuujin the show of glow-worms flying above water.

"Wow! How pretty!"

"This is the little lake, also called 'Lovers' Lake'."

"Why?"

"Well… Because here… Because usually couples come here to… To do stuff…"

"Stuff? They work here?"

"NO! Stuff… Kissing, things like that…"

"What's a kiss?"

Naruto held his head with one hand, massaging his temples.

'And now?' "Let's say… A kiss is something that couples do to say to each other that they love…"

"Love? Like, I kiss my sister to tell her I love her?"

"NOT THAT KIND OF LOVE!"

"? Are there different kinds of love?"

"… Well, you can love parents, siblings, friends… But true love is something that happens only between a male and a female who doesn't have blood bonds…"

"What does it feels like?"

"Ehm… Well… When you're around the person you love… You feel safe… Comforted… And wherever that person is, you want to stay with him/her… And if you're shy you blush, and you start to murmur…"

"… Then, I love you and you love me?"

"! EHHHH?"

Naruto panicked, while Fuujin had still that face 'Nothing's happening'.

"W-W-W-WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? O.O"

"Well… You're blushing and murmuring…"

"T-T-T-THAT'S WHY…"

"And… When I'm with you I feel safe, and comforted… And I want to stay with you every single second…"

"… Fuujin, I…"

"! Naruto!"

"! WHAT?"

"… I… I fell my cheeks warm…"

"That's… That's because… You're blushing…"

Naruto stared in disbelief at the girl in front of him, who was actually blushing. That was probably her first blush, because she continued to touch her cheeks like to search for something. Then, she looked at Naruto with her red eyes.

"… Then… When we feel like this, we should kiss?"

"Ehm…"

"But… I still don't understand what's a kiss…"

"… Let's say… It's the most natural thing that you want to do when you're near that person…"

"The most… Natural thing?"

"… What's the most natural thing that you fell to do, near me?"

"… This…"

Suddenly, Fuujin embraced Naruto by the neck. Naruto jumped, their faces two inches from each other… Both blushing, both looking in the eyes of each other.

'Oh my god… What am I doing? This girl… Is even more unpredictable than me…'

"Is… Is this a kiss?"

"N-No…" 'AND WHY THE HELL AM I GIVING HER DIRECTIONS?'

"… And what's a kiss, then?"

"… Now, what's the thing that you want to do the most, with me?"

"…"

Fuujin's gaze focused on… Naruto's lips and his breath. She felt her cheeks become even warmer… And she felt… Like a strange attraction towards Naruto's lips.

"Your… Your lips…"

"… Bingo." 'SOMEONE STOP ME! A PART OF ME SAYS DON'T DO IT, BUT… I CAN'T RESIST!'

"… Should I…"

Fuujin moved of an inch towards Naruto. Their noses were now touching, even if the girl was taller than him of fifteen centimetres. They both half-closed their eyes, feeling each other breath soft and strong at the same time. Then, suddenly, very slowly, Fuujin restarted to move towards Naruto. Naruto closed his eyes, preparing for the kiss… But instead he felt Fuujin falling in his arms.

"! Fuujin! What…"

"Na-Naruto…"

"Hey!"

Naruto then noticed something stabbed in her back. A kunai. He looked behind her, and she saw… The young lady with blonde pig-tails.

"Tsu-Tsunade-sama… What the hell… Who has done this to Fuujin?"

"Me."

"!"

Naruto at first shocked, then he extracted the kunai from Fuujin's back, the he leaned her against a tree.

"My god… NAVI!"

The little fairy was watching the scene from a tree, and was paralyzed from the scene that was happening, but Naruto's yell awakened her.

"Y-You knew that I was in the tree?"

"No. I only thought that you could hear me… Use your powers to heal her! You can do it, right?"

"Of course. Leave it to me!"

"It's useless…"

"!"

Naruto turned to look at Tsunade.

"I don't understand to who are you talking, but the kunai was poisoned."

"Shut up! Navi can heal everything!"

"Navi?"

Suddenly, Fuujin began to glow with azure light, the healing taking place. Naruto sighed in relief, when he heard her breathing.

"Thanks god…"

"… It's impossible…"

Naruto searched in her pocket for her wand. He found it and he placed it in her right hand.

"I think that this is a good situation for you to awake your powers…"

"… She's still alive…"

"!"

Naruto turned around, glaring at Tsunade.

"I've almost forgot… Why have you tried to kill her?"

"… I suppose that you don't know about the Kiriose clan…"

"? I heard something about it when I was little, but…"

"… The Kiriose clan was a clan that had the most powerful bloodline limit: the Clairvoyant eye."

"?"

"Their distinctive tract is their red eyes. Their bloodline limit allows them to learn all the weak points of techniques, people, constructions… They were called the Omniscience clan."

"… And so?"

"… A group tried a coup d'état on Konoha… And in the fight even my boyfriend got killed."

"!"

"… I leaved the village to search for those bastards… And six years ago I found the last of them. A small village hidden near the air country."

"!"

"Masked as an Anbu, I attacked them. I thought that I've killed them all, but… I see one managed to survive."

"… And now… You want to kill her because of a sin committed by one of his familiars?"

"That's not the point. Her clan is too dangerous. All the too powerful clan ends becoming power-hungry. And they're probably the most powerful clan, and the most dangerous…"

"… How much bullshit…"

"…"

"You're just coming up with pathetic excuses to hide your wish for revenge."

"… What do you know, about losing someone you loved?"

"… I won't let you touch her."

"… Fine then."

"!"

Suddenly, Naruto couldn't see Tsunade anymore, and he felt something punching him into the stomach, sending him flying in the lake. Tsunade then tried to grab Fuujin by the collar, but suddenly a shard of ice stabbed her into the hand.

"Ah!"

"!"

"… What the hell?"

"Aaargh!"

"!"

Tsunade turned around. Naruto was newly out of the water, and was… More fox-like. He tried to punch Tsunade, but she dodged, and grabbed him by the neck.

"Grr…"

"… The power of Kyuubi…"

"AAAARGH!"

"… I suppose I should first get rid of you."

"! Ouff!"

Tsunade punched Naruto in the stomach one more time, sending him rolling on the ground, half unconscious. Then she approached him, to continue on beating him. So, she didn't notice the purple light coming out of Fuujin's hand enveloping her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Mommy, I learned how to use the Clairvoyant eye!"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes! I saw daddy using a water jutsu, and then I knew how to do it!"_

"_Hmph. This is my girl…"_

"_Mommy, what's that enormous slug?"_

"_Karin, watch out!"_

"_Mom… My head bleeds… Mom…"_

"_Run, Karin! Run! Don't stop till you lose consciousness! Run!"_

"Now, do you remember?"

"… Yes, I remember, now… But who are you?"

"Oh, you'll meet me when you'll awake from your slumber, princess! And now wake up, your boyfriend needs help!"

"Boy… Boyfriend?"

"Yes! That Naruto guy… When that bitch tried to kill you, he went berserk! But that bitch is awfully strong! But using your bloodline limits along with your Nature Chevaliers power, we have a possibility to stop her at least till reinforces arrive!"

"Naruto… She's hurting Naruto?"

"Ohi-Ohi… Hey, princess… Please, calm down! It's getting hot, around here!"

"Naruto…"

"HEY! CALM DOWN! AT LEAST WAIT TILL I'M OUT OF YOUR MIND! OH, GOD!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was now unconscious on the ground. Neither the Kyuubi power could do anything against one of the Sannin.

"Once I get rid of you, I can kill the last Kiriose…"

Tsunade was about to crush Naruto's skull with one of her fierce punches, when a blur of something green took him out of the way just in time. Tsunade looked high in the sky… There was the girl, but… She was different. She was carrying Naruto bridal style, and she was dressed with a emerald green shirt with a 'V' opening on her chest, short-sleeveled, a emerald green skirt which reached her knees, and a pair of white gloves and a pair of white boots, with long heels. And the strangest things were the pair of fairy wings coming out of her back and the lance made of silver, which was shining with green emerald light, which was being carried by a strange golden light.

"Few… That was close…"

"… What the hell are you?"

"… Your worst nightmare."

_Continue…_

_In the next chapter…_

After the battle, Fuujin… No, Karin, regains her memories and goes to Beauxbatons with Naruto. What will happen when the others see how she act around Naruto? And what are those strange black-cloud things? Stay Tuned!


	17. The talk

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter… Otherwise I would be writing the next chapter or book instead of this Fan-Fiction.

Woah! It seems like forever from the last time I updated this Fic! But the university, the book I'm finishing, the other fics, and the Mary-sue sues… lol! Well, here I am again! Eeeeeeeeeeeenjoy!

**Silveraqueen: **Mhhhhhh… Caaaaaaaaaake… XQ XD For the pairings, I don't know. I think I'll use the votes…

**Dragonist:** Yes, I'm going to do a time skip. When? Well… I'll skip after Naruto's third year, and I'll make him enter directly a certain tournament… What tournament? Come on, it's easy! XD

Before the story, a little speech. A lot of you complained about Fuujin being a Mary-Sue, that I didn't notice, that I should kill her… I MADE HER LIKE THAT ON PURPOSE, DUDES! And not without a reason! She's of use for the plot! If you want to keep on reading, good. If you don't like, don't read. I don't care. I have lots of fans, here! Lol! THANKS FOR THE 300 REVIEWS, GUYS! I LURVE YA!

P.S.: Sorry if it's short!

"_Few… That was close…"_

"… _What the hell are you?"_

"… _Your worst nightmare."_

**Naruto goes to… What? Not Hogwarts?**

**Book2: The great darkness**

**Chapter6: Monsters, THE TALK, and love**

"… You have always been…"

Tsunade's eyes were full of rage, while she looked at the transformed girl. What the hell did she do? Fairy wings… A strange talking golden light… A silver lance… She had never seen anything like that, before.

"Ehm… What's your name, by the way, strange little golden thing?"

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO RUDE! My name's Anatel! And I'm your fairy!"

"A male fairy?"

"Ruuuude… Well, I'm here to teach you about your powers. First, your element it's wind. So, we'll use first a wind magic. Repeat with me."

"O-Ok."

'I don't understand what's going on… But I need to stop her, whatever she wants to do.'

Tsunade began to run towards Fuujin, but suddenly, the girl positioned her lance in front of her, vertically. And a strong wind began to blow, pushing her away from the girl. Dust and detritus were blinding her.

'What the…'

"Come on, girl! Fire… Water… Earth… Thunder… Sand… Grass… Wind… Snow…Elements who have forged the earth… Elements that protect it…"

"Fire… Water… Earth… Thunder… Sand… Grass… Wind… Snow…Elements who have forged the earth… Elements that protect it…"

"!" _"What is she trying to do?"_

"Among all of you… I summon the one who lets the scents and the seeds travel…"

"A-Among all of you… I summon the one who lets the scents and the seeds travel…"

"…" "_I must stop whatever she's trying to do."_

Tsunade rushed towards the girl, but her lance began to be enveloped by silver coloured energy. Suddenly, following her fairy's instructions, Fuujin trusted the lance in front of her, shouting…

"Spirit of the wind! Galuf! I summon thee!"

"!"

Suddenly, in front of Tsunade appeared something that she thought impossible to realize. It was an enormous concentration of chakra, so huge and large that it was impossible for a simple man to use it. But she got the denial when the huge agglomeration, in the form of a giant falcon hit her and the surroundings. Trees were being eradicated, the ground was being cut and grazed, and the same Tsunade struggled to stay on her feet, using chakra to stick to the ground and a tick layer to protect herself. Fuujin noticed this, but she kept on pumping energy into the apparition. But Tsunade kept on protecting herself.

"Damn… It… She has… Too much chakra…"

"Come on! Soon or later she will finish it! Don't faint right now! Don't…"

"I feel… So weak…"

"MY GODDAMNED LARGE MOUTH!"

And so, Fuujin fainted, her Nature Chevalier form disappearing, and Anatel keeping on circling around her. Galuf disappeared, and Tsunade fell on one of her knees, panting. Protecting herself from that attack took a lot of effort. But in the end, she had more than enough energy to destroy the brats.

"God damn… Brats… But now…"

"Now you'll stop, Tsunade."

"!"

Tsunade didn't need to turn around to see who was the person who had just talked to her and placed a hand on her neck. Old man Sandaime. And then Jiraya and some ANBU as well arrived.

"I knew from the time I saw the girl's eyes that you would try to do something funny."

"…"

"Take her to a cell and leave her there until she calms down. And take the boys to the infirmary."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was asleep. He had been asleep for he didn't know how much. And in his sleep, he was in the middle of a enormous dark place. Just two sources of light: two flames of different colours. A red one and a silver one. He didn't know what it exactly meant, but it did mean something that involved him and his being as a Nature Chevalier. Of that, he was sure. And then… He woke up. In Konoha's hospital. He was still alive. And the first thing that he noticed was a little fairy throwing herself at his neck.

"AHHHHHH! I'M GLAD YOU'RE OKAY!"

"Navi… Please, you're tickling my neck…"

"Oh, sorry! But I'm just glad! That bitch almost got you, and I…"

"How come all the females I meet after being unsealed are potty mouths?"

"Uh?"

Just then, Naruto noticed that in the room had appeared another fairy… But from the voice, this looked male. Naruto was confused. Weren't fairies females only, at least in fables? Then… He shivered. Could it be…

"… Ehm… W-What's your… Name?"

"Uh? I'm Tatl…"

"Ehm… Would… Would you happen to be…"

"?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Hermaph…"

"NO! I'M A FRICKING MALE! WHO THE HELL IS THE COOK WHO SAID THAT FAIRIES CAN ONLY BE FEMALES?! WHERE DO YOU THINK OUR BABIES COME FROM?!"

"Ehrr… Like humans? Storks?"

"O:O"

The two fairies were observing Naruto like he had grown a second head. But then, they sighed strong. After all, he was just a pre-teen. No wonder he didn't go trough the talk yet. Suddenly, the door opened. Gaara walked in.

"Hey, Gaara…"

"You're awake. No serious injuries, fortunately… Well, not serious for you, at least."

"Yeah…"

"Hey, Gaara…"

"Yes?"

"Do you know where do babies come from?"

"… The stork, right?"

Tatl and Navi fell down anime style. This really was a nightmare. Even Gaara… Well, after all, they were young, and they didn't have any parents anymore. So, it was explainable. But to think… That they were going to… They sighed heavily.

"Ok, guys. Sit down. This is going to take a while."

"? What are you talking about?"

"… It's time for… THE TALK!"

"… The talk?"

"The talk, Gaara. The talk."

"Now… Do you know about flowers and bees?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Gaara had been never ever scared like that in their life. Never. Gaara got scared very few times in his life. The sand protection helped. But they were so scared that they jumped whenever a female being touched them, be it human, animal or magical. They were so scared that they didn't even bother to go and see the captured Sasuke or the in-therapy Tsunade, and Naruto barely reacted when Fuujin decided to stay in Konoha. She said that she liked ninjutsu more than magic, so… Now they were back in Beauxbatons, and they were surrounded by evil and mysterious creatures called 'girls'. Enemies who just wanted to tie them to a bed and… And…

"… Gaara, calm down. Don't run away."

"… Who's running?"

"You were about to. Don't be afraid of doing it. I'll follow suit."

"I'm not running. Not… Yet…"

"Gaara!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Gaara was being abducted by the enemy. Namely one Ashley Granger, who glomped him from behind like the last of the fangirls. Now, Gaara wasn't used to such displays of affections, the sand didn't protect him because Ashley didn't mean any harm to him, and there was the recent talk… So, Gaara reacted jumping high in the air and sticking himself to the ceiling with chakra, curled up in a ball. A lot of people stared at him with wide eyes.

"G-Gaara… What's wrong…"

"M-Magical… Ninja… Babies…"

"Ehm… He's a bit… Upset… Because we recently had… The talk…"

"Ah. So whiskers-face has become a little man, at last?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Naruto had joined Gaara on the ceiling when Alex had leaned a hand on his right shoulder, making all the audience of their display of fear sweatdrop. They were muttering something about Magical Ninja babies… Alex just observed him thinking they were nuts, while Fleur sighed.

"God… I didn't react that way…"

"Well, maybe for males is different… Or maybe they're just sensible to the matter…"

"Yeah, sensible… Oh, Ashley. Did you pass good holidays?"

"Oh? Y-Yes. Thanks… And I discovered something about those strange cloud-like creatures."

"Uh? Really?"

Naruto and Gaara landed safely on the ground hearing what Ashley had just said. Something with which keeping their heads occupied. Ashley told them that they would meet after lunch in Naruto's room to talk.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After persuading Naruto and Gaara that the three girls weren't going to attack them to try to rape them for the sake of their Magical Ninja babies, they had seated in circle on the floor of Naruto's room. Ashley took with her a book. She opened it. On the page there was a drawing of the… Thing that had attacked Naruto.

"Is it…"

"Yes. It's him. Here did you find this book?"

"In the library of my family. The name is 'Story of the magical creatures'. I found the picture in the section that talked about the extinct magical creatures."

"E-Extinct?"

"Well… More than extinct… They don't exist anymore because they evolved."

"Evolved? Into what?"

"These creatures, called 'Black nightmares', lately evolved into Dementors."

"!"

"!"

Fleur and Alex froze, at that statement. They were like… Terrified. Naruto and Gaara noticed this. The only other time they had seen something similar were when they talked about Voldemort. Strange…

"… What are Dementors?"

"… Dementors are… The most dark and scaring fiends of the world…"

"They… They're used only as guards for the prison of mages, fortunately… Mon dieu, Naruto… You've been attacked by… By…"

"Dementors are creatures that feed themselves with the happiness and positive emotions of humans. The prisoners who are around them too much usually go insane. And there are very few ways to fight them. The Dark Nightmares, fortunately, can be fought with more usual spells."

"Uhm… Understood. But… If they're extinct… How the hell could I have meet one of them in Durmstrang?"

"… Well… I have a hypothesis…"

"What, Ashley?"

"… The headmaster of Durmstrang, Igor Karkaroff, was a former Death Eater. So…"

"Ah!"

"Holy…"

One more time. This was starting to get annoying. Gaara and Naruto didn't understand what the hell was going on now, but they knew that it had something to do with Voldemort, since they were more upset than with the dementors.

"… Let me guess. Death Eaters… Were like, Voldemort's elite?"

"… Yes… Maybe… He's trying some experiments…"

"… Naruto, I'm afraid…"

"Don't worry, girls. Me and Gaara will take care of this! Right, Gaara?"

"… Of course."

"That's good to hear… Now, we should go. Being in the male's room for too long isn't a good thing to your public image. See you later, hun."

Ashley approached Gaara and the two of them exchanged a quick kiss on the lips, like it was the most natural thing doing it in front of other people. Naruto grinned, while Fleur blushed and Alex rolled her eyes. Navi just kept on taking photos. Alex got back on her feet and grabbed Fleur's right arm.

"Well, we should go as well. You know, things to do, people to see…

"Yeah, yeah, smartie… I know you're still stuck with that transmutation…"

"S-SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU'RE ONE TO TALK, YOU WHO MORPHED THE GROUND INTO LAVA WITH THAT POTION!"

"AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE A LITTLE PSYCHO IN MY MIND!"

"AND I DON'T HAVE WHISKERS! WHISKERS-FACE!"

"Ooooook… See you later, guys."

"Later, Naruto…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fleur and Ashley had just dragged Alex out of Naruto's room before the fight evolved to the next level. The dark-haired girl kept on pouting all the way to their room, saying things about 'Stupid whiskers-face' and 'Shutting him up once and for all'. Ashley giggled and Fleur sighed.

"Damn whiskers-face…"

"Well, you two seem to get along just fine…"

"FINE?! ASHLEY, WE DON'T DO ANYTHING BUT FIGHT! HE'S STUPID, OBNOXIOUS, LOUD, RUDE, VULGAR…"

"And very cute, isn't he?"

"W-WHAT ARE YOU TRING TO IMPLY?!"

"Well… I learned something from all those romance novels… There are two ways to display your affection towards one person without letting them know… One is being a fangirl… The other one is fighting with him all the time."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING?! THIS WAY I SHOULD BE IN LOVE WITH HIM FROM THE FIRST TIME I MET HIM!"

"Are you not?"

"NOT!"

"W-Well… It wouldn't be so strange…"

"Uh?"

Alex and Ashley turned towards Fleur, who was now blushing without an apparent reason.

"I mean… Naruto is gentle… Cute… Caring… Intelligent… Sweet… I mean, it wouldn't be strange…"

"… Well, yeah. He's serious boyfriend material, but I have… Different tastes, Fleur. From your ones, at least."

"Eh? W-What do you mean?"

Ashley smiled and Alex rolled her eyes. Fleur was so naïve, if she believed that her feeling would be hidden… Well, from the eyes of her friends, at least.

"Come one, Fleur. I'm not sure about Alex…"

"I'M NOT!"

"But I can see from a mile that you have the biggest crush I've ever seen or read on Naruto. Just like your sister, we could say…"

"I… I…"

"Well, here's your room. I should go. Later, girls."

Alex and Fleur entered their room, the french girl red in face like nothing Alex had seen before. She sighed.

"Come on, Fleur. You like him, I can see that."

"… But…"

"It's not like anything will change, if you just keep this a secret. Go and tell him."

"But… Are you sure?"

"Hn?"

Fleur was now observing Alex with an interrogative look. The blonde girl was like… Feeling sorry for her? Damn Ashley…

"For the last time, Fleur, you can go ahead and take him! I'M NOT INTERESTED!"

Alex entered the bathroom, slamming the door. Fleur just sighed, in relief, probably, and fell back on her bed. Now… How to tell him? In the meanwhile, Alex was leaning her back on the door of the bathroom, sighing deeply.

"Yeah… I'm not interested…"

_Continue…_

_In the next chapter…_

Naruto and Gaara find out about the Black Nightmares. But even if they take actions, it doesn't go as they planned… In the meanwhile, Ashley is going to have a big surprise… And not a pleasant one. Stay tuned!


End file.
